Power Rangers Wild Hunters
by Kuro no okami 23
Summary: Eight years ago the Wild Hunter Power Rangers fought to keep their home of Ember City safe from the Mechbeast threat, they defeated their leader but at great cost and the city was safe. Now eight years later and the Mechbeast threat returns and are badder than ever. Marcus Hunter must bring together a new team of rangers to carry on the legacy that had been given to them.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Wild Hunters

Prologue

The Mechbeasts. Like all great atrocities they were created from good intentions. Dr. Raymond Hunter, the CEO of the world's second most powerful corporation, Orion Industries, sought a way to improve upon human evolution where we would be free from disease, pain, and hatred. 's solution was to combine the strength and DNA of animals with the intelligence and adaptability of technology, unfortunately he succeeded. The combination of organic and inorganic materials was too much for a single human to handle, it went out of control and infected transforming his body into something different. His skin became fused with fur and cybernetics, his blood became oil, his organs turned robotic, his instincts and senses became animalistic, and his brain became a million times more advanced with only one thought in mind... to turn everyone on Earth into what he now became; a bio-mechanical creature, the very first Mechbeast. Given the oil that now ran through his veins he took the name Dark-Heart then used his abilities to create generals and foot soldiers. His three generals, the bladed lion Blaze-Fang, the deceitful and beautiful swan Techwing, and the flamethrower armed hyena Canex, were created to be completely loyal to Dark-Heart no matter where it may lead. Dark-Heart now had all the soldiers and weaponry he needed to finally take over the human world but even he had his weakness. Because he still wasn't used to his new body, Dark-heart could only create his foot soldiers called Mechies at a certain time of the day and only create new Mechbeasts the same way. Mechbeasts were Dark-Heart's minions that were created from his own Chaos Energy by combining animal DNA with various mechanical items. Dark-Heart also had to continually be surrounded by darkness so his new bio-tech skin wouldn't combust. With everything he needed at his disposal Dark-Heart was inches away from his ultimate goal of taking over the human world, but there was one thing he didn't count on.

Dark-Heart's human grandson Marcus felt that it was his responsibility to stop what his grandfather had become. So he used a similar technology that his grandfather used and harnessed the elemental properties of wind, water, fire, earth, and thunder along with the physical and mental attributes of various animals. He then selected five individuals with talent and attitude and gave them the technology to fight the Mechbeasts. The combination of elemental and animalistic power was given the name Earth Energy. Together these five heroes took the name of the legendary warriors who came before them; these young heroes became The Wild Hunter Power Rangers. Day after day, the Power Rangers fought against everything that Dark-Heart threw at them using every bit of weaponry and technology they had at their disposal. Together Amber the yellow ranger, Rin the pink ranger, Dirk the green ranger, Ken the blue ranger, and Adam the red ranger fought together to keep their home safe for themselves and their families all while maintaining regular lives.

Then the unfortunate day came when Dark-Heart's programming gave him the ability to venture out into the world of daylight to fight for himself. He attacked the rangers' home of Ember City, destroying everything in sight. The rangers said goodbye to their families and went off to defeat Dark-Heart once and for all, the rangers fought with much heart and were eventually able to take down the three generals but Dark-Heart was a different story. Dark-Heart was stronger and burned with an immense hatred towards the rangers that it gave him the overwhelming power to take on the rangers with hardly any effort. Dark-Heart overpowered the rangers and their defeat seemed inevitable until Adam did the last thing that anyone saw coming, he gathered every bit of Earth Energy he had as well as that of his teammates and put it all into one grand strike. With as much Earth Energy in him as his body could take, Adam charged at Dark-Heart to finally end him; the attack caused a large explosion which consumed both Adam and Dark-Heart. After the explosion, all that remained was the carnage of a great battle that cost the lives of many; including the great Red Ranger. But out of that loss came peace and prosperity as Dark-Heart and his empire were finally defeated. But not everything is as it seems.

Episode 1: Call to the Wild

"You're not asleep are you?" Luke looked up with hooded eyes at the soft angelic voice to see his history teacher standing over him with her arms crossed.

Luke flashed her a small smile, "Of course not Ms. Giles just resting my eyes since I finished the assignment." he told her. Ms. Giles gave him a look of disbelief. Aside from being a brilliant teacher, Kasey Giles was also a very attractive woman, standing at 5'5 with unblemished white skin with an adorable hint of freckles across her face and long red hair that highlighted her beautiful dark green eyes. When Luke first met her he couldn't take his eyes off of her but he knew it was only a little crush and he was okay with that.

Ms. Giles shook her head, "I find that very hard to believe." she said. Luke chuckled and held up the three different worksheets, all on 18th century Romanticism that he completed twenty minutes after she handed it out.

"See for yourself." he said handing the assignment out for Ms. Giles to see, she took them, looked them over then smiled.

"All correct, why am I not surprised?" she said smiling.

Luke smiled back, "I was only able to complete them because of what you taught me," Ms. Giles giggled," By the way Ms. G, you look very nice today. The sundress suits you." Ms. Giles cheeks glowed red slightly as she smoothed down her white sundress, then looked down at her leather cowgirl boots and walked away. Luke smirked and leaned back in his chair and put his feet up in the empty chair next to him, he then pulled the hood of his grey hoodie up over his head and began to close his eyes. Today Luke didn't feel particularly great, he actually slept in so he could be late for school and then when he actually got to school he got reprimanded since it was the fourth time in a single month that he had been late. But he was hoping that the rest of the day would go well.

"Wow Luke, you are such a flirt." Luke smiled and turned toward the deep voice that belonged to one of his best friends. Standing at 6'1 Davion Brantely was one of the biggest jokers around but he also had one of the biggest hearts, the young African-American was well built with dark brown eyes and black hair that was cut close to his scalp. He was dressed in his usual apparel of a dark blue shirt with a stylized purple dragon on the front, blue jean shorts, and a pair of grey Nike's. He also had a pair of purple Skull Candy headphones around his neck along with two custom dog tags, one with his initials, and the other with a picture of his family.

Davion's attire was a bit more colorful than Luke's; currently Luke was wearing a red T-shirt underneath a grey hoodie with a black leather jacket over it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black motorcycle boots.

Luke laughed at his friend, "I was just paying my teacher a compliment bro. Not my fault if she blushed." he said.

Davion let out a small laugh," Whatever you say; Charming Wolf." Davion said calling Luke by the nickname he despised. Luke growled slightly, The Charming Wolf was the name people gave his older brother Adam when he became the Red Ranger. Luke couldn't stand that name, especially when people called him it today, because eight years ago today Luke's brother gave his life to save the world from the evil Mechbeast professor Dark-Heart. Luke fidgeted with the slightly singed army style dog tags around his neck as he remembered the day his older past away.

"D's not wrong Luke." said a deep even voice. Luke turned his head to the left to see another one of his best friends looking at him. At 6'2 Jacob Duran was the tallest out of all of them, the fair skinned teenager had neat brown hair cut close to his head, brown eyes, and a heavy set build that he honed from his time as a wrestler. Dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a long sleeve dark green shirt, and a pair of white sneakers, Jacob was the calm, kind-hearted giant who loved to have fun with his friends. "Ever since you bulked up people have been calling you Charming Wolf like there's no tomorrow. Plus women have been drawn to you like a moth to a flame." Jacob told Luke.

Luke waved his friends comment off, what Luke hated was the fact that Jacob was right. After his brother died, Luke kind of turned into a different person. And on this day Luke witnessed his older brother give his life so he could live, his mind flashed back to the events of that day.

_ (Flashback)_

_Luke was only nine years old when the evil Mechbeast leader Dark-Heart was finally able to venture out of his dark dimension to the place that Luke and his friends had called home. Adam and the other rangers said goodbye to their families and left to go lay down their lives to keep their home safe. Before Adam left he put his hand on Luke's shoulder and knelt down to his level so he could look him in the eyes._

"_Luke today is the day that I have been training for. I don't know if I'll be back so you're going to have to become the man of the house, so I need you to remember something. Never back down from a fight, always stand up for what's right, and always stand by your allies. I know someday you'll become someone great." Adam told his brother. Luke nodded his head in understanding as his older brother gave him a tight hug, then hugged their mother and left to join the battle. _

_ Luke and his mother sat on the couch in their home watching Adam and his team fight against the Mechbeasts, Luke saw his brother fight off multiple Mechbeasts and Mechies like it was second nature. But soon Luke saw that Adam and the rest of the team were getting overwhelmed, so, despite his mother's protesting, Luke grabbed his bike and peddled all the way to downtown Ember City where his brother was fighting. When Luke arrived at the scene where the battle was happening, he saw that the previous overwhelming moment the rangers had was only a momentary event. Luke got off his bike and climbed over cars and destroyed debris so he could get a better view of the battle. He saw his brother deliver the final blow to Blaze-Fang and he went down, as the last of the generals fell the five rangers regrouped and set their sights on Dark-Heart himself. _

_ The rangers charged at the head Mechbeast but their efforts were futile as Dark-Heart knocked the five rangers away with one strike of his massive buster sword. The rangers got back up and charged again, they were able to land a few strikes but Dark-Heart's heavy red armor was able to withstand it. Dark-Heart then turned his right hand into a multi-barreled machine gun and let loose a barrage of bullets at the five rangers that knocked them away. Luke watched in horror as his brother and his team struggled to get up, his heart ached as he saw his proud, strong brother lying on the ground about to get stabbed through the chest by a sword. Luke knew he had to do something so he did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed a piece of debris about the size of his hand and threw it at Dark-Heart. The piece of debris hit Dark-Heart straight in the head; the Mechbeast leader stopped his advance on the rangers and turned his head in Luke's direction. Dark-Heart pinned his blue robotic eyes on the young Luke who just stood there petrified by Dark-Heart's soulless gaze. _

_Adam lifted his head and turned to see where Dark-Heart was looking and saw Luke, "Luke? Luke, you idiot run, get out of here!" he shouted at his little brother. But as much as Luke wanted to move his legs wouldn't budge, Dark-Heart aimed his multi-barreled machine gun at Luke and blasted off six shots that went straight for Luke. Four shots missed but two shots hit Luke, one in the shoulder and one in his ribs. _

_"Luke!" Adam shouted as he saw his little brother get knocked down, Luke could barely hear his brother shout his name as he was too busy screaming at the top of his lungs. The stinging pain of the red hot bullets caused immense pain in Luke's body, his slick warm blood spread over his heads as he clamped his hands over his wounds. He was able to push the pain aside long enough to see Adam stand up with his specially made Wolf Blade in his hands._

_"Dark-Heart, you've put my family and my home in danger for the last time!" Adam shouted at the top of his lungs as he was surrounded by a multi-colored glow. The other rangers had similar glows around them but in their respected colors as they rose to their feet._

_Ken shouted at Adam, " Adam what are you doing?"_

_Amber looked at her hands, "He's absorbing every bit of Earth Energy we have into himself." she said. _

_"Adam stop, "Dirk shouted", If you absorb this much Earth Energy into yourself, you won't be able to survive the output!"_

_"I know," Adam growled," But if I'm going down, I'm taking Dark-Heart down with me!" Adam yelled with all his might and gathered up all the energy and strength he had and charged at Dark-Heart. Dark-Heart launched a volley of bullets and laser blasts at Adam but he powered through them, determined to take Dark-Heart down. Luke tried to yell at Adam to stop but he couldn't get a single word due to the pain that was spreading through his body. In one desperate strike Adam took his sword and drove it right into Dark-Heart's gut all the way to the hilt, Adam then released every bit of Earth Energy he had in him. He turned his head in Luke's direction right before a large explosion happened that seemed to consume both Adam and Dark-Heart. _

_ When the explosion faded, both Adam and Dark-Heart were gone, nowhere to be seen. Luke blocked out the pain coursing through his body so he could stand up and walk over to where his older brother once stood in his final strike. Luke stood over the spot that his brother had once been and saw that all that was left was Adam's custom made ranger jacket, his military dog tags that were slightly singed around the edges, and his morpher. Luke dropped to his knees and clutched the items close to his chest; these were the only things that remained of his big brother. Luke felt tears form in his eyes as he let out an immense wail of despair as his heart felt like it was being crushed as the reality of never seeing his older brother again began to set in. _

(_End Flashback_)

Luke shook his head as he tried to get the painful memories out of his head and focused on the conversation he and his friends were having.

"I'm with Jacob Luke. Heck, even a little jealous." Luke chuckled at the soft, feminine voice and turned in his seat to see another one of his best friends sitting across from Davion. At 5'8 with long blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, stunning blue eyes, and unblemished white skin, Whisper Crane was a very beautiful girl but didn't draw a lot attention to herself. Her wardrobe went along with the fact as she was dressed in a simple yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black and white Vans.

Luke looked at her, "Now Whisper don't be like that. Jealousy doesn't become you." he told her. Whisper giggled while Davion and Jacob groaned. Davion, Whisper, and Jacob were sort of like Luke's extended family, they were always there for him especially when he closed off from the world and spent all of his time working out and studying. They were the ones that kicked him in the ass and brought back to the world of the living.

Luke was about to close his eyes again when he remembered something, " Oh I almost forget." he said. Luke reached into his leather backpack and pulled a white paper bag with a picture of a happy brown bear holding an apple pie on a blue flag with the words "Big Bear Bakery" on the front. Luke worked part time at the bakery since his dream was to be a professional baker. Davion, Jacob, and Whisper's eyes lit up as they saw the bag.

"Oh Luke, you are the best." Davion said rubbing his hands together. Luke smiled at his friend's eagerness and dug in the bag to pull out their individual sweets.

"Let's see we have a miniature peach pie for Davion, maple bacon bar for Jacob and a strawberry cruller for Whisper." Luke said giving each of his friends their individual pastries and began eating but discreetly so they wouldn't get caught by Ms. Giles.

Whisper spoke first, " So, any idea what this assembly is supposed to be about?" she said wiping some crumbs off of her shirt.

Davion spoke with his mouthful, "I heard that Marcus Hunter was coming to give some kind of speech." Luke went still at that statement; Marcus Hunter was the CEO of Orion Industries and the creator of the original Wild Hunter Power Rangers. Luke hadn't see Marcus or anyone from Orion since his brother died, he wondered why he was coming to his school. This should be interesting, he thought.

Later that day, after all their classes were finished, Luke, Davion, Jacob, and Whisper all sat in the Ember Fire High School gymnasium waiting in preparation for this special assembly that they had to attend. The gymnasium was the only place big enough in the whole school that could hold the large number of students that attended the school, the gym was fairly big with a large hardwood floor, black risers on both sides, the school's mascot, a red and orange phoenix, was painted on the floor and both walls, and a white fold up screen, projector, and microphone stand stood in the middle of the floor. Luke leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and let out a sigh, Luke never really liked assemblies. It wasn't that he didn't have any school spirit; it's just that assemblies weren't really his thing.

"Hello students of Ember Fire, I am Marcus Hunter." Luke's eyes turned in the direction of a male voice to see the man himself. Marcus Hunter was a very handsome man with broad shoulders, a muscular frame, short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a slight tan given to him by his Cherokee heritage. Today he was wearing a dark brown Virsachi suit and loafers; Marcus Hunter bled power and money but luckily didn't abuse either.

Marcus put on his biggest smile and addressed the students once more, " Now I know you all don't want to be here but I'm afraid I have a very serious issue I need to inform you all about, " Now Luke was interested, " But first, let me introduce you to my lovely assistant who helps me in all my endeavors, Jazmine Saejima." Luke's head snapped to attention as he looked in the direction of the woman Marcus was talking about. She was exquisite; she had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, emerald green eyes that highlighted her Asian features, and flawless ivory skin. She had a fit athletic body and a kind smile on her face, she wore a black skirt that fell just above her knees, a white blouse covered by a pink jacket, and matching pink converse. Jazmine was just as beautiful as Luke remembered.

Davion let out a long whistle, "Wow, so that's the fabled Jazmine huh?" he asked. Luke was too stunned to even say anything so all he could do was nod.

"Dang, how long has it been?" Jacob asked.

Luke swallowed then spoke, "Eight years." he said.

Whisper put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "You okay?" she asked sympathetically.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, yeah it's just... I never thought she'd grow up to be so beautiful." he said.

Jazmine was one of Luke's first friends and one of his very first crushes. Jazmine's older sister Rin was the first Wild Hunter Pink Ranger who fought alongside Luke's older brother Adam so the two would always see each other, heck, Luke would never had made it out of sixth grade if it wasn't for her. And now she was at his school after eight years of being away from her.

Marcus continued speaking, " As you know, I created the Wild Hunter Power Rangers eight years ago to fight the Mechbeast Empire led by my grandfather," the students in the gymnasium mumbled their knowledge of the event, " Well, eight years ago the noble Red Ranger, Adam Anders, gave his life to keep the Mechbeast leader Dark-Heart from destroying our world." Luke clenched his fist at the mention of his older brother. Whisper put her hand over Luke's and Davion put a hand on his shoulder, Luke smiled at his friends concern and put his attention back on Marcus but his eyes kept flashing back to Jazmine.

Marcus' tone became serious, "Unfortunately I have to say that the Red Rangers efforts were for naught, as the Mechbeast threat has returned." the lights in the gym went off and the projector projected pictures of horrifying monsters on to the screen behind Marcus.

Some students screamed, some turned their heads in disgust, but Luke stared right at the pictures. The creatures that were shown appeared to be half robot-half animal with bronze robotic skin and rat like faces. They had long claws on both their hands and feet and each one carried a long black staff that with a bladed tip that could be used as either a spear, short sword, or a blaster. Mechies, Luke thought. Mechies were the foot soldiers of the Mechbeast Empire created from nuts and bolts and the DNA of lab rats, the only thought the hybrid creatures had in their heads was to follow the direct orders of the Mechbeast leaders. They were all supposed to be destroyed along with all other Mechbeast when Dark-Heart fell but I guess Marcus was right, Adam's sacrifice had been for nothing. The images were of Mechies destroying buildings and cars, terrorizing innocent people in various parts of the world. Along with a picture of a yellow eyed creature that Luke found vaguely familiar, the lights turned back on and the screen turned off.

Marcus started again, "As you can see, the Mechbeast threat is real and very dangerous. And the reason I'm here, I plan to counter this threat the way I did eight years ago. I plan to create a new team of Power Rangers and I need a few brave volunteers to be part of this team, so who wants to be a Power Ranger?" Marcus finished. The moment Marcus finished the entire gym erupted into chaos, mainly with the students saying hell no. Luke couldn't blame them, being a ranger was a big responsibility. One that would put those chosen on the front lines confronting every kind of danger imaginable.

Luke clutched his brother's dog tags around his neck as he remembered the day his brother and the other rangers volunteered. Adam had just gotten back from his first tour in Afghanistan and was a decorated Soldier when he heard that his home was in major trouble. Amber was a renowned acrobat, Ken was a popular parkour specialist, Dirk was a reformed hacker, and Rin was a former thief. Each member of the team brought their own strategy and specialty to the team which made them unique as rangers. Luke could only imagine what kind of people would make up this team.

Luke contemplated his options, his whole life he had strived to be the kind of warrior his brother was. When Adam died, Luke took up multiple martial arts, practiced Kenjutsu (swordsmanship), had Ken teach him parkour, and brought his IQ up a couple notches. The only thing that kept Luke from actually attaining his dream was the fact that his mother hated Orion Industries and would probably never speak to him again if he joined. His eyes flashed to Jazmine, her beautiful eyes brought back joyful memories the two of them had together when his brother was still around. His eyes drifted down to Jazmine's right ring finger and spotted what appeared to be a white ring, Luke smiled as he knew what that ring was. It was a matching one to the black and silver ring he wore except Jazmine's was white with gold wolves running around it, Luke bought the matching rings as a Christmas gift for the two of them one year

Luke knew that his mother would never approve of him becoming a Power Ranger, but she never said anything about going to see an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. Luke stood up, took his hood off, and began walking down the risers to the center area.

Davion stood up, "Uh Luke. Where ya going dude?" he asked.

Luke looked at his friend; "I'm going to go say high to an old friend." he told Davion then continued walking down the risers. As he descended the steps, he could hear some of the students around him talking about how he was either crazy or stupid; or both.

Marcus saw Luke walking toward him a plastered a big smile on his face, "Well it looks like we have..."

"Not now Mark." Luke said cutting Marcus off before he could give him some kind of lame sales pitch. Luke stood right in front of Jazmine; he was so close that he could smell her unique vanilla perfume.

Luke smiled at her, "It's good to see you, Jazzy-chan." he said calling her by the nickname he used to call her.

Jazmine frowned at him, " I'm sorry, do I know ..." she started with a slight Japanese accent but stopped as she began to look closely at him. She cupped Luke's face and looked directly into his eyes," Ruku-chan?" she asked skeptically calling Luke by the Japanese pronunciation of his name.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, it's me."

Jazmine gasped, "Oh, my god; kisama (you bastard)!" she yelled. Jazmine then slapped Luke right across the face and kicked him so hard in the chest that it knocked him to the other side of the court.

The kids in the gym began to laugh at Luke's pain as he did the same. "Okay, I had that coming." he said still laughing.

Jazmine stomped over to him and hauled him up by his collar, "Stop laughing!" she demanded and Luke calmed down, "I don't see you in over eight years and you just suddenly show up out of the blue?" she yelled at him.

Luke smiled at her anger," Well technically, you're the one showing up out of the blue since you're at my school." he told her. Jazmine then launched into a string of Japanese insults that Luke actually understood before she pulled back to punch him but Davion came over and pulled her away from Luke.

"Whoa girl, as funny as this is, I can't have you come and put a beating on my boy Luke." Davion said.

Jacob nodded and pulled Luke to his feet, "D's right. This is funny but sorry no can do." He said. Jazmine struggled against Davion's grip but ultimately gave up and calmed down, so Davion released her.

Luke laughed again, "Calmate mi hermanos. Jazmine is an old friend who I believe I have some explaining to do to." he said dusting himself off. Whisper came over to him to make sure he was okay but he told her he was fine.

Jazmine looked at Luke with fury in her eyes, "You're damn right you have some explaining to do! What happened to you, after what happened to your brother you and your mom kind of dropped off the face of the Earth." she said.

Luke looked away from her, "Yeah, well after Adam died my mom and I both took it pretty hard and she ended up blaming Orion industries for everything that happened to us." he told her. Luke's mother Gene believed that their lives would be completely better if Orion Industries had never come into their lives so she ended up blaming them for everything. Luke looked at Jazmine again, "Then I kind of changed my image," he said holding his arms out to see that he wasn't the chubby little kid she knew," But I guess we both kind of did huh?" Jazmine nodded then looked away from Luke's gaze.

"I wish you would have told me. I tried to contact you, I kept going over to your house to see if you were still there but I didn't get a response. I ended up just thinking that you didn't want to see me anymore." she said. Luke's heart broke at what she told him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make Jazmine feel as if he had betrayed her.

Luke cupped Jasmine's cheek, "I am so sorry Jaz. I wanted to tell you but I was forbidden from having any kind of contact with anyone associated with Orion. That includes the girl that I have been friends with since she beat the crap out of those bullies who tried to take my money when we were kids," Jazmine smiled slightly as tears began to form in her eyes, " But I never forgot about you." he said holding up his onyx ring for her to see. She looked completely stunned and the tears began to fall onto her face before throwing her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

The students around them all went "aww" and his friends just smiled at him. Luke buried his face into Jazmine's neck and inhaled her sweet scent. Luke could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he held Jazmine in his arms again; it was like a piece of him was coming back into place. Luke released her and wiped the tears from her eyes then smiled at her; finally things in his life were coming together. Suddenly a large explosion came from behind them, Luke instinctively covered Jazmine with his own body to protect her while his friends covered themselves. They all stood up and turned around to see a gaping hole in the far wall of their school gym, coming in through the opening was an entire squad of Mechies that began to attack the students and faculty in the gym. Mechies were attacking and terrorizing any person they could come in contact with, the whole thing made Luke's blood boil.

Luke saw a Mechie about to impale a young, brown haired freshman with its spear and gritted his teeth, Luke ran at the Mechie, jumped up, and delivered a superman punch to its head. He helped the young freshman up and told him to get to safety; the young man thanked him and ran for the nearest exit. Luke saw more Mechies trying to harm his classmates and decided to intervene. He grabbed one Mechie and kicked it in the chest, knocking it away. He then elbowed another in the head and heel kicked another to the side of the head.

One Mechie tried to slash him with its sword but Luke palm struck it in the face, delivered a series of fast punches to its chest followed by a hard knee strike. Throwing it to the side, Luke turned to see the rest of the Mechies staring at him debating whether or not to attack but it was short lived as most of the Mechies charged at him, but before they got to him Jacob wrapped his arms around a lot of them and threw them to the ground. Davion came in and butterfly kicked a bunch of Mechies and knocked them down, Davion and Jacob then appeared on both sides of Luke along with Whisper and Jazmine.

Luke raised an eyebrow at his friends in wonder when Davion grinned, "C'mon bro, we can't let you let you have all the fun." he said.

Jacob spoke next, "Yeah, besides these guys have to pay for what they just did to our school." he said then cracked his knuckles.

"These robot bastards are going to feel some major pain." Whisper said with a determined look on her face.

Jazmine put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "I understand why you couldn't see me but you and I both have business with these creatures. Let's take them down together." she said. Luke smiled at his friends, he was glad to have people like them in his life.

Luke smiled, " Alright guys, let's do this!" he shouted and they all charged the group of Mechies.

Davion took down a couple Mechies by hitting them with a couple 540 kicks across the face. When he landed back on the ground he smiled at the rest of the Mechies he had to take down, he put his headphones on and took out his iPod. He started playing a hardcore beat that he began to move to, letting his Capoeira training flow through his mind and body igniting his island heritage. Soon the Mechies came at him and he knocked them away with a couple fast crescent kicks, two Mechies came at him and he knocked one off of its feet, spun on his hands, and delivered an axe kick to its chest. He then spun to his feet and delivered a butterfly kick to the other Mechies face before taking down the last of the Mechies with powerful heel kicks. Davion pressed pause on his iPod and danced around the Mechie remains.

Jacob had just suplexed a Mechie and kipp upped back to his feet. Jacob was not only a state champion wrestler but due to his Irish and Russian blood he also was a practitioner of the martial art of Sambo. He took down a couple Mechies with a few powerful punches and delivered a heel kick to another, one Mechie came at him and tried to strike him with his sword but Jacob got inside its guard and delivered an upward elbow to its head then choke slammed it. Two more came at him with their spears but he used his hands to move the spears aside and hit them both in the throat and sweep kicked them off their feet. The final Mechie met his end by Jacob's vicious spinning back kick to its head.

Whisper looked like she was having the time of her life with her Taekwondo training coming in handy. She dodged a slash from a Mechie's sword and side kicked it in the stomach then axe kicked its head. She chopped one Mechie on its neck and chopped another on the chest before kicking the second away and flipping the first one over her shoulder and punching it in the chest. The one she kicked away came back but she palm struck it in the face and delivered a 360 kick to its head knocking it down. The final Mechie came at her with its spear but she got inside its guard and delivered a flurry of fast punches to its chest then an elbow to its head finishing it off. When she was done she wiped her hands clean and smiled at her work.

Jazmine was more serious in her fighting with her Muay Thai training coming in handy. When Mechies came at her she would take them down by using every part of her body that could deliver damage to do it. One Mechie tried stab her but she took it down with a powerful heel kick, two Mechies then came at her from in front and behind. She kicked the one behind in the chest and kneed the other in chest; spin kicked the first in the face and elbowed the other across the face. There was only one Mechie left so she ran at it and delivered a powerful elbow strike to the top of its head. When all the Mechies were down she nodded at the job she did and walked off.

Luke was doing the most damage since he carried a lot of anger towards these creatures. Any time a Mechie came at him he would take it down with powerful punches and kicks using his Silat training to its full capacity, one Mechie came at him and he delivered a back fist and an elbow to the side of its head followed by a spinning back kick. Two Mechies came at him with their swords, so Luke ducked underneath them and broke one's knee, kneed the other in the ribs, kicked the first one in the head, and broke the second one's neck. Three more Mechies came at him slashing at him from every angle but Luke was able to evade each strike before punching one in the stomach, elbowing another in the face, palm striking another across the face, and sweep kicking all three of their feet. When the final Mechie charged at Luke with its spear Luke got inside its guard and delivered three punches to its chest, followed by a knee, and finishing up with a choke slam. Luke stood up and looked at the Mechie and scoffed, "I hate Mechies." he said before stomping on its face.

The five teens all joined back up with each other in the middle of the gym all slightly exhausted from fighting but all in pretty good shape.

Davion laughed at the fallen Mechies, " Yeah you hunks of junk! We beat you down every day, every week." he yelled while stomping on the Mechie remains. The other rangers smiled at Davion's actions, just then a large streak of energy was hurled at the five teens and they were flung to the ground. They all groaned at the pain of the attack luckily it didn't hit them completely so no major injuries were occurred.

Jacob groaned, "What the hell was that?" he said irritated.

Luke leaned up onto his elbows, "That attack, it can't be." he said as a figure began to appear out of the hole. The figure that appeared seemed to be humanoid from the neck down covered in knight like armor that was midnight blue with intricate white markings on it. There appeared to be three curved metallic objects on each of its shoulders and coming out of its wrists were two long broad swords that hummed with energy from the attack they had just launched.

But the most terrifying feature the creature had was its head, it appeared to be a lion's head with one eye blood red and the other one a bright yellow. It had a silver mane with streaks of white going through it and a jaw of serrated fangs that looked like they could chomp through metal.

The creature looked at Luke and his friends, "Children, this is unexpected. Are you the ones who did this to my soldiers?" the lion asked them with a slightly robotic voice. The five teens began to stand up and Luke pinned the lion with a feral look.

"Yeah Fang, it was us." Luke told the lion.

The lion looked at Luke with a curious glance, "You know who I am human?" he asked.

Luke sighed," Yeah I know who you are Blaze-Fang, the only person whose blade skills could match my big brother's." he said. The lion, apparently named Blaze-Fang, looked at Luke still unaware of what he meant until he saw the slightly singed dog tags around his neck and smiled.

"Ah yes, the valiant red wolf, " Blaze-Fang said, "A great warrior who died an honorable death. You must be his younger brother." he said.

Luke ground his teeth, "Yeah I am, my brother gave his life so that he could destroy your kind. But since your here I guess that means my big brother's sacrifice was for nothing." he said having the bitter truth set in, no matter how much it stung.

Blaze-Fang nodded, "You are correct, your brother put everything he had into his final attack turns out it just sped up the inevitable. He was going to die anyway; at least his way was quicker." That sent Luke over the top; he roared at the top of his lungs and charged at Blaze-Fang. He grabbed a spear from a fallen Mechie and spun it over his head to try and strike Blaze-Fang, the Mechbeast lion blocked the strike with his left arm and the two began to battle. Luke used the bladed edge to try and strike Fang's chest but the lion sidestepped and spun and began to strike Luke's back but Luke rolled out of the way, spun on his heel, and aimed for Fang's shoulder. Blaze-Fang caught the attack with his right arm blade, moved out of the way, and sliced it in two with his other blade before kicking Luke in the chest knocking him back a few feet. Luke threw the broken staff on the ground and entered a fighting stance; Blaze-Fang retracted his blades and also entered a fighting stance. The two rushed at each other and began to trade vicious punches and kicks, Luke attacked Blaze-Fang with a flurry of punches that he was able to block then jumped up and delivered a spinning back kick to the lion's chest but it unfortunately didn't do much damage. Blaze-Fang then landed a hard punch to Luke's chest followed by a few more rapid ones and finished up with a hard side kick sending Luke back to his friends.

"Luke!" the four shouted and rushed over to help Luke up. Davion and Jacob helped Luke into a sitting position.

"Luke; you all right bro?" Davion asked with concern in his voice.

Luke coughed a few times causing blood to come out of his mouth, "Ow, that hurt." he said spitting out some more blood. The guys were able to help him into a standing position and supported him on his shoulder.

Blaze-Fang laughed a little bit, "Well it seems the warrior blood flows through both brothers," He said releasing his blades and charged them up, " But that still isn't good enough. Cross Fang Slash!" he yelled slashing down with his blades launching an "x" shaped blast of energy at the teens knocking them to the far wall. The five teens couldn't move at all as pain began to set in through their bodies, they all groaned and tried to get back up but it was futile.

Blaze-Fang smiled and set his eyes on Marcus, "Now time for you to die. And soon no one will be able to stand against the fury of the Mechbeast Empire, the human race will fall. It's what their best at." he said walking towards Marcus.

"You're wrong Fang." Luke said as he struggled to get to his feet.

Blaze-Fang looked over in his direction, "How exactly am I wrong Pup?" he asked Luke. Luke and his friends were all able to stand up which wasn't easy but they did it.

Luke looked straight at Blaze-Fang, "Humans are flawed that's true, but it's what makes us flawed that makes us unique and proud."

Davion stood next to Luke, "Yeah we ain't perfect but the fact that we accept who we are and what we have done is what set us apart from you Mechbeasts."

Jacob stood on the other side of Luke, "And when it comes to punks like you who only know how to destroy, we will always fight to protect our own."

Whisper stood next to Jacob, "If people are in trouble it's not in us to ignore them, that's just who we are."

Jazmine stood next to Davion, "That's why you Mechbeasts will never understand why we fight. All you care about is death and destruction; you don't understand us at all."

Luke stepped forward, suddenly becoming filled with an immense energy, "That's why no matter how many times you knock us down we will always get back up, we will never stop fighting, and we will never back down!" With that last word Luke felt his body fill with power and he was suddenly covered in a bright glow that illuminated his whole body.

Blaze-Fang's eyes widened as the light began to die down, "Impossible." he said surprised as all the teens were covered in a glow. Luke frowned in confusion and looked down at his hands, his eyes widened in surprise. He looked at his body to find that he was covered in a bright red glow with small gusts of wind flowing around his fingers. He looked at his friends and saw that similar glows and elements. Davion was covered in a bright blue glow with streams of water flowing around him, Jacob was covered in a bright green glow with sparks of thunder flowing around him, Whisper was covered in a bright yellow glow with small bursts of fire flowing around her, and Jazmine was covered in a bright pink glow with small stones flowing around her.

Davion started freaking out and tried to put the glow out, "Ah, what the heck is going on!" he said still panicking.

Luke laughed, "Easy bro, you have nothing to be scared about. Our Earth Energy has been unlocked."

The other's looked at him as if he grew another head, " Huh?!" they said in unison.

Luke shook his head," I'll explain later. The gist of it is the Earth itself has given us power. Just like the Wild Hunters." All five teens looked at the glows emanating from them, this power hadn't been seen for years and now it was coming from them.

Blaze-Fang growled, "Enough of this nonsense, Earth Energy or not you will all fall. Cross Fang Slash!" he shouted launching his special attack at the teens once more. Luke looked at the oncoming attack and steeled his nerves; he drew his hands together and fired off a blast of red energy at the attack which collided with it. Unfortunately, Luke's power alone wasn't enough to completely stop the attack and he felt his strength fading. Suddenly his blast of energy was joined by a blast of blue energy then green then yellow then pink; Luke turned his head to see that his friends were all joining their powers with his. Even though they were still fledglings in terms of Earth Energy they could still do some pretty powerful stuff when they joined as one. Luke smiled at his friends and pushed with all his might to stop the attack, the added power his friends gave him was helping incredibly; they all let out a loud roar and were able to break through Blaze-Fang's attack which caused the multi-colored beam to charge straight at the Mechbeast lion.

The attack caused Blaze-Fang to stumble and fall to one knee; the five looked at each other.

"Holy crap; that was freaking awesome!" Davion shouted.

"This power is incredible." Jacob said.

"I can't believe we did that." Jazmine said.

"We were awesome!" Whisper shouted. The five glows eventually died down as Blaze-Fang got to his feet holding his chest.

"It seems that the situation has changed. I must inform Lord Dark-Heart." he said before teleporting away in a series of small blades.

Luke watched Blaze-Fang teleport away before looking down at his hands and clenching them into fists, "I finally did it bro; everything you told me about Earth Energy was true, I finally did it." Luke said to himself. The other students and faculty came out of their hiding places and thanked the five teens for protecting them; Marcus was able to wind his way through the crowd and come up to the five teens with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Now this is a surprise. I need the five of you to come with me. I'll explain everything that you want to know." He said showing them the way out. Luke considered following him, he really wanted to see what Marcus had to say about these attacks. So Luke just shrugged, flipped his hood on and followed Marcus.

Davion came up to Luke and grabbed his arm, "Luke are you sure about this?' Davion asked him.

Luke looked at his friend, "Fifty years from now when you're looking back on your life don't you want to able to say that you had the guts to follow Marcus Hunter?" he asked him walking off. Jazmine followed Luke while Davion, Jacob, and Whisper just looked at each other but they eventually just shrugged and followed after them to who knows where.

In a parallel dimension where the sun never shines an army of Mechies and Mechbeasts stand armed and ready, each ready to carry out their master's orders. A long black staircase led to a multi-towered black brick tower that was home to the most terrifying monster of this generation. The castle was known as Nightshade Palace and it was where the father of all Mechbeasts lived. Blaze-Fang walks down a long corridor, a torch lighting after each step he took until he came to a large oak door covered with intricate rune like shapes. He pushed on the door and it opened up into a large throne room with a prisoner chained to one of the far walls and three figures in the center of the room around a massive obsidian throne. Standing on the left side of the throne was a humanoid hyena dressed in military camo and Kevlar armor covering his chest but kept his clawed hands and feet revealed. Attached to each of its arms was a deadly looking flamethrower, but its head was its most terrifying feature. It had the head of a hyena that was covered in multiple scars with two fangs of its bottom jaw pointing up and two fangs of its top jaw pointing down.

Its eyes were robotic and red that looked as if they could see right through you. This fierce and deadly creature was Canex, the Mechbeast pyromaniac. On the right side of the throne was a humanoid female Mechbeast covered in blue and purple armor holding a silver iPad. She had white blond hair that fell to her shoulders, her face was human with perfect features and a pair of blue eyes that were on shade brighter than sapphire. The only part of her that showed her avian DNA was the feathers that were placed neatly on the nape of her neck. She was Techwing, the Mechbeast swan that was in charge of every technical aspect of Dark-Heart's empire. And sitting on the massive throne was the man himself, with silver hair, icy blue eyes, and robotically enhanced muscles. His eyes and features were almost hawk like which added to his menacing appearance. His left hand was cybernetically enhanced and his left hand was a falcon talon covered in metal armor, dressed in blood red medieval armor with a long black hooded cloak attached to his neck. All in all Dark-Heart's appearance made him look like a man who would slit your throat at the slightest inconvenience.

Blaze-Fang approached the throne and knelt down on his right knee in front of Dark-Heart, "Milord, I'm afraid we have a problem." he said.

Canex growled and his red eyes flashed with anger, "Your damn right we do! You had a chance to take out Marcus Hunter as well as a school full of humans and you run away?"

Blaze-Fang glared at Canex, "I didn't run away, I had to retreat due to the unexpected circumstances. And besides I didn't see you do anything dog." he retorted. Canex bared his fangs and lit his flamethrowers while Blaze-Fang released his arm blades.

"Enough." Dark-Heart said and the two Mechbeasts immediately stopped. Dark-Heart leaned forward in his throne and put his forearms on his knees, "Fang, explain yourself." he commanded. Blaze-Fang retracted his blades and stood up.

"Milord it appears that a few young humans have unlocked the Earth Energy inside them, one of them is the younger brother of the previous red wolf." Blaze-Fang told his master.

Dark-Heart rubbed his chin with his left hand, "Interesting." he said standing up. Dark-Heart paced in front of his throne with his hands clasped behind his back. He then stopped, "Techwing, prepare a sentella of Mechies for deployment. Let's see if these youngsters pose any threat." he told his chief technician.

Techwing nodded at her master, "Yes master. Shall I prepare a Mechbeast as well?" she asked. Dark-Heart shook his head.

"No, I believe that Blaze-Fang deserves another chance to prove himself." he said. Blaze-Fang bowed his head in gratitude while Canex growled. Suddenly Dark-Heart heard a small laugh coming from his prisoner that was chained to the wall. Dark-Heart walked over to his favorite trophy chained to the wall, it was a human male with thick brown hair covering his head and a thick brown beard covering his face, wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans this was Dark-Heart's most prized possession. Dark-Heart gripped the prisoner's chin and lifted it so he could look him in the eyes, "And just what is so funny my friend?" he asked the man.

The man smiled, "You don't know what you are getting yourself into Dark." he said putting his head down. Dark-Heart released the man's chin and walked over to his throne and sat down. Techwing brought him an oak mug filled with a cobalt blue liquid, he took it in his metal talon and took a long drink.

Techwing typed a few things on her iPad, " Master the Sentella is prepared and awaiting your orders." she said.

Dark-Heart nodded, "Good, good. Have them deploy within the hour." he said. Techwing bowed and went to complete her master's orders. Dark-Heart took a deep breath in and out, "Soon no one will be safe from me."

"This place is awesome!" Whisper said amazed as the group entered the foyer of Orion Towers. Whisper, Jacob, and Davion began to search around the lobby; Luke did have to admit the place was rather incredible. The main desk was centered in the middle of the foyer in a circular shape and leather couches were set up on both sides of the main floor while six elevators were behind the couches. Behind the main desk and in different areas were fresh plants set up, the company's insignia, a double bow and arrow was painted in black on the floors center. But what made the entire place so incredible was the fact that everything was top of the line high tech, which made sense since Orion Industries was one of the world's leaders in technology and they were always up to date. Luke tucked his hands into his pockets and let out a sigh, when he was a child, his brother Adam would often take him here so that he could see what the whole ranger business was about. Luke loved the days when his brother would take him here.

Even though he was young being at Orion Towers made him feel like he was part of the Wild Hunter team. Marcus led the five teens over to one of the elevators on the right side of the foyer and passed by the main desk, as they did three very pretty Asian girls with black hair, brown eyes, and different features wearing long sleeve yellow shirts and brown ankle length skirts stood up and bowed to them.

Marcus inclined his head to them and Luke winked and flashed a smile at them. The three girls covered their mouths and giggled, Luke smiled and pulled his hood down lower over his face and continued after Marcus who just smiled and shook his head. The group and entered the elevator that took them to the very top floor, the doors opened and the six exited the elevator. As soon as they exited, Luke was immediately hit with the scent of roasted coffee.

He knew this smell well and turned his head to see three very lovely Asian girls working behind a small coffee bar doing various things. One girl was mixing a large pot of brewed coffee with a serene smile on her face; she had her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail with two loose strands falling over her face. She was wearing a black skirt with matching leggings and flat shoes with a white cotton knit sweater. The girl standing on her left was the tallest of the three, probably around 5'10; she had her black hair pulled back into a bun with a red blouse underneath a lightweight pink jack and a blue skirt with black shoes. In front of her was a large mixing bowl with a metal whisk in it as she was mixing some batter. The final girl was the shortest out of all of them probably standing at 5'5 wearing a long sleeve white dress and fur boots with her black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was grinding coffee beans, they each had similar features and warm brown eyes.

Luke smiled happily at the three girls, "Onee-chan (big sister)!" he shouted happily. The three girls looked up from what they were doing and saw Luke before they all smiled wide.

"Ushi-chan (little ox)!" the girl with the white sweater said before coming out from behind the bar and hugging him tightly and Luke returned it in kind. When she pulled back she frowned at him, " Ara, Ushi-chan why do have your hood on?" she asked him.

Luke quickly took his hood off and smoothed down his hair, "Gome (sorry), Onee-chan. The hood is kind of my trademark." he told her. She smiled at him and straightened out his collar before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Maybe, but you look so much more handsome without it." she said.

Luke blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Arigato, Mizuki-neechan." he said before looking at the other two girls, "Hisashiburi (Long time no see), Yuki-neechan, Koaru-neechan." Yuki, the girl with the pink jacket, squealed in delight and ran out from behind the bar and practically jumped into Luke's arms, hugging him to death. Luke let out a grunt and wrapped his arms around the girl; she pulled back and pouted at him.

"Mou, Ushi-Chan where have you been, It's been so boring without you here." she told him.

Luke laughed, "Gome, Yuki-neechan. Things got a bit complicated after what happened." he said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and released him. Koaru, the girl with the dress, came up and wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and squeezed him tight.

"It's good to see you again Ushi-chan." she said with a sweet tone in her voice. Davion came up and immediately started putting on his charm in front of Yuki.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Davion Brantely at you service and might I say you are incredibly beautiful." he said taking Yuki's hand and kissing her knuckle. Yuki giggled at the sight if Davion's actions, Luke groaned and grabbed Davion by his ear.

"Don't even think about it bro, no flirting, Yuki, Mizuki, and Koaru are my sisters so paws off." he said making sure his friend got the point. Davion groaned and walked away while the rest of the people in the room laughed.

Marcus chuckled slightly, "Well now that that's over, welcome to the Hunter's Den everyone. Go ahead and make yourselves at home." he said. The Hunter's Den was a cozy/technological area with many features, there was a circular suede couch surrounding a touch table that had the ability to create holograms which Marcus was currently bent over and tapping away at. A foosball table and Kinect was put to one side, various consoles that could monitor the city were set up in different corners of the room, and a tall red and white old school coke fridge was set up against one of the walls that was filled with fresh, organic sodas that Orion Industries made.

The coffee bar was simple enough, circular with a white granite counter top, a top of the line coffee maker and grinder was behind it, and red and white leather barstools were set up along the outside of the bar. But what was Luke's favorite feature of the Den were the various portraits of the past Power Ranger teams, including the original Wild Hunter Power Rangers. Luke sat down on one of the barstools while his friends began to enjoy themselves, Davion was losing badly to Jacob at foosball while Whisper and Jazmine talked and got to know each other better. Luke saw that Mizuki put some drink down in front of him, he looked down at the drink and his eyes widened in pleasure as he recognized the drink. It was a caramel hot chocolate with fresh whipped cream piped in a neat little swirl and a sprinkle of cinnamon, Luke looked up at Mizuki who gave him a warm smile. The hot chocolate was Luke's favorite drink that Mizuki made; it was also the drink that made his older brother Adam fall in love with her.

Luke's eyes fell to Mizuki's neck and saw a small circular silver pendant on a beaded chain. Inside was a picture of Adam and Mizuki when they first started dating, it was one of the only things that left of Adam after he died. Luke quickly averted his gaze and sipped the hot chocolate, his taste buds went into overdrive as the sweet, salty and slightly spicy drink slid down his throat. He let out a sigh of content as the familiar taste that he had long forgotten began to calm his nerves; Luke set the drink down and turned to Marcus who was still tapping away on the touch table.

"All right Marcus; it's time to tell us why you brought us all here." Luke said with a certain demanding tone in his voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and suddenly became quiet.

Marcus smirked, "'Suppose it is time I give you a reason why I dragged you all here," he said gesturing to the circular couch," Why don't you all have a seat." The five teens went over to the circular couch and sat down so Marcus could explain why they were brought here.

Marcus let out a loud sigh, "Well for starters I want to thank you all for coming here, even if it was slightly against your will."

Davion scoffed, "Slightly." he said before Whisper hit him.

Marcus continued, "Well anyway, the reason I brought you all here is because I need your help. I want you all to become the new Wild Hunter Power Rangers." he said simply.

Luke knew it; why else would Marcus ask them here after they just defeated an entire horde of Mechies, It wasn't surprising but his friends were a bit skeptical save for Jazmine.

Davion jumped from his seat, " Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll there big man, why us? I mean I get Luke and Jazmine since they were raised around this stuff but why the rest of us?" he asked no doubt asking the question that the others had in their heads.

Marcus spoke, "Well, the biggest reason being that you five are the first to unlock Earth Energy since the first Wild Hunters." he told them.

Jacob gave Marcus a strange look, "Earth Energy? What's that?" he asked.

Marcus smiled, "Earth Energy is the immense source of elemental energy that the Earth itself gives of when it feels threatened. In many people it remains dormant, hardly ever coming to the surface. But you five were able to unlock your personal Earth Energies when you fought against Blaze-Fang. Each of you can manipulate a certain element and with a little training you can bend the element to your will. But there is also something else that makes you qualified to be rangers." he said.

"What?" Davion, Jacob, and Whisper said. Marcus smiled and pressed the touch table a few times and floating pictures of the five teens appeared. Marcus pressed a floating picture of Jazmine and it enhanced.

"Jazmine, not only are you a skilled Muay Thai fighter but you also have an incredible desire to protect all living things. With your Earth Energy over stone, you shall call on the grace of the wild deer and take over your sister's mantle and become the Pink Ranger." A picture of the pink ranger posing appeared and Jazmine smiled.

Next Marcus clicked on a floating picture of Jacob and enhanced it, "Jacob, while being trained in the brutal art of Sambo, you also have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. With your Earth Energy over thunder, you shall call on the strength of the wild rhino and become the Green Ranger." A picture of the green ranger posing appeared and Jacob smiled. 

Next Marcus clicked on a floating picture of Whisper and enhanced it, "Ms. Crane. Your fiery personality compliments your gentle soul," Davion smirked at gentle soul and Whisper punched him, "Anyway, with your Earth Energy over fire, you shall call upon the swiftness of the wild hawk and become the Yellow Ranger." A picture of the yellow ranger posing appeared and Whisper smiled gleefully.

Then Marcus tapped a picture of Davion and enhanced it, "Davion, no one can match the boundless athleticism and loyalty that you have. With your Earth Energy over water, you shall call upon the courage of the wild bear and become the Blue Ranger." A picture of the blue ranger appeared and Davion grinned like a madman.

Finally Marcus tapped a picture of Luke and enhanced it, "And lastly Luke. You have been raised around the Power Ranger lifestyle since before you could walk. Your purity of heart and warrior spirit gives you the qualities of a leader, with your Earth Energy over wind you shall call upon the wisdom of the wild wolf and take the reins from your older brother and become the red ranger."

Marcus turned the touch table off and addressed the five teens, " See not only have you all gained the power of Earth Energy you also have the mental and physical skills needed to handle the ranger technology," he then turned to Yuki, " Yuki the case please." he said. Yuki nodded and reached under the coffee bar and brought out a silver briefcase with a thumb scanner and keypad and brought it over to Marcus. Marcus typed a code on the keypad and scanned his thumb, the case opened and he turned it around to reveal the contents to the teens.

Inside the cushion lined case were four bracelet-like devices that were a mixture of black and another color in the shape of an animal. They devices ranged in colors from blue, green, yellow, and pink. Near the end of the bracelet was the double bow-and-arrow mark in black while the head of the animal appeared to be a rotation disk of some sort.

Marcus swiped his hand over the case and showed the teens the contents, "These are your Wild Morphers. If you choose to take them, they will tap into your individual Earth Energies and morph you into the Wild Hunter Power Rangers," he gave the teens a minute to absorb the information he just gave them.

"But know this. Once you activate these morphers they will work for you and you only. The effects of the ranger technology will be permanent, so think strongly before you decide." he finished. The teens looked at the morphers and contemplated on whether or not to take them. Luke couldn't blame them for being hesitant, he couldn't even blame Jazmine and she was involved with the previous rangers as much as Luke was. By taking the morphers they would be putting their lives on the line each and every day so they could protect Ember City, just like all the rangers before them did.

Davion stood up and punched his palm, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I am taking Marcus up on his offer. This is one opportunity I ain't gonna pass up." He said before taking the blue morpher that was shaped like a bear.

Jacob nodded, "I'm with Davion. If the Mechbeasts are trying to take over this city, I'll be damned if I passed up a chance to protect It." he took the green rhino shaped morpher.

Whisper already had the yellow hawk shaped morpher on her wrist, "It's a no brainer for me, I'd love a chance to take down some Mechies." she said happily. Jazmine took a bit longer than the others but she eventually took the pink deer shaped morpher without saying a word.

Whisper finished strapping her morpher to her wrist then put a confused look on her face, " Wait, you said that all five of us are supposed to be rangers, but there are only four morphers." she said. Marcus didn't say anything and looked towards Luke.

Luke looked at his friends and sighed, "After my brother took down Dark-Heart, the large explosion that consumed them both left behind a few things. One of them was my brother's morpher that, thanks to Marcus, is fully functional." His friends seemed a bit surprised but waited for an answer on whether or not Luke was going to join them. Personally Luke there was nothing Luke wanted more than to follow in his brother's footsteps and fight alongside his friends, but there was sort of one problem. Before he could answer the phone in the bar rang, Yuki answered it, listened for a minute and held it out for Marcus.

"It's for you Marcus." she said. Marcus went over to the phone and took it from her. He listened for a minute then spoke.

"Thank you." he said into the phone before hanging up. He turned to Luke but before he spoke the elevator to the Den pinged, everyone in the Den turned to see a short, black haired woman with a furious expression on her face march through the Den and got right up into Marcus' face.

"Marcus Hunter!" she shouted.

Luke let out a groan, "Oh no." he said. The woman just so happened to be Luke's mother Gene, the only thing standing in Luke's way of being a ranger.

"How dare you take my son back to this god-forsaken place!" she yelled at Marcus who just stood there with a terrified expression on his face. Luke couldn't blame him, despite his mother's short stature she could be very terrifying when she wanted to be. But all in all she was a very attractive woman with lovely porcelain skin, black hair, brown eyes, and an hourglass figure. Today she wore a black pantsuit with matching high heels and her hair up in a bun.

Gene continued her rant, "I can't believe that after everything that you put my family through, you want my baby to go through it all over again." she paused and waited for an answer from Marcus but he just gaped.

She glared at him," Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked angrily.

Luke could tell that Marcus had no chance at getting out of this so he decided to give the guy a break.

He stood up and went over to Marcus, "It's okay Marcus, you don't have to say anything." he said letting Marcus off the hook who gladly took it. Luke looked at his mother, "Mom, don't blame Marcus for anything, I came on my own accord." he told her.

Gene looked at her son as if he was crazy, "What? Why on Earth would you come back to this place?" She asked him. Luke looked at his mother.

"Because mom. You can't keep blaming Orion Industries for what happened to Adam, what he did was his own choice just as becoming a ranger was his own choice to." he told her.

"Yeah and look what happened to him, he's dead. Being a ranger hadn't gotten him anywhere except heaven." Gene said practically dissing everything that every ranger stood for when they fought for the Earth

Gene shook her head, "Well never mind. I lost one son to this corporate death trap and I will not lose another, you will not become a ranger and that is final." she said before grabbing Luke's ear and pulled towards the elevator and out of the Den. When they were gone the others in the Den stood shocked at what just happened.

"Well that sucks," Davion said," Now what are we gonna do without a Red Ranger?"

Marcus sighed, "Well for now we just have to make do with what we have," he said," Now, let's go train."

Luke stared out the window of his mother's black and white 1970 Chevy Camaro watching the high rise buildings of Ember city go pass as she drove the two of them towards the more suburban area of the city. Luke had his headphones in his ears listening to one of his favorite Japanese songs, Funkist's "Snow Fairy". He didn't need to listen to his music but since he was generally pissed at his mother for pulling him out of Orion Industries like a child he decided to avoid talking to her as much as possible. Gene drove the Camaro into one of the family oriented suburban areas of Ember City called Sunset Trails and up the driveway of their two story cobblestone home. It was a simple yet elegant house with stone walls, a terracotta tile roof, heavy oak door, and a small stone statue of a howling wolf in front of the door. Luke had paused the song on his iPod, pulled his headphones out, and walked over to the door and opened it. When he got inside he was basically attacked by his fully grown Golden Retriever Honey.

Luke patted his dogs head and went over to the couch in the living room and flopped down, Honey jumped up on the couch and laid her head in Luke's lap. After Gene closed the door and walked over to the couch Luke finally lost it, he shot up from his seat having Honey jump up with him.

"I can't believe that you pulled me out of there like a child! In front of my best friends no less." he said clearly angry.

Gene glared at her son, "Well like it or not Mister you are my child. And if your angry at me than I'm sorry but I'm going to do whatever I can do to keep you safe." she said.

Luke let out a loud laugh, "Don't even try it Mom. You don't want me to be a ranger because you think the world would be better off without them. But I'm telling you right now that you could not be more wrong." he said then got right up in his Mom's face. "Mom, the rangers help protect this world from all its threats, not to mention they give people hope that someone is looking out for them. You supported Adam when he became a ranger so why can't you support me?" he said and threw his arms up.

"For God's sakes mom, stop acting so fucking crazy!" he shouted. Gene then smacked her son right across the cheek, the stinging sensation took him by surprise but it didn't really bother him.

Gene covered her mouth as she realized what she just did, "Oh my god baby, I'm so sor-" she started to say but Luke stopped her.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt." he said as he walked away from her and towards the door that led to the basement which held his personal training room.

"Don't try and deny what I said mom. You need to stop living in the past and move on. It's what I did." he said opening the door. Luke walked down the set of stairs to the basement which was where he practiced his martial arts. The dojo was a pretty big place with a matted floor and various exercise equipment scattered around the place, various weapon racks and practice dummies were set up and a number of punching bags were placed. Luke even had the Japanese symbols for family, loyalty, and honor on the upper walls. Luke's older brother Adam had created this training area so he could practice in peace and he even let Luke join in on his training every now and then.

Luke stopped on the edge of the mat and took of his shoes and jacket before bowing and stepping on the mat; he turned his head and saw a small wooden closet tucked in the corner of the room. Inside were his brother's ranger jacket, his lucky newsboy cap, and his morpher. Luke sighed as he now knew that he would never get a chance to wear them and fight alongside his friends.

He then went over to a small stand that held a few pictures of him and his brother and his fighting gloves, Luke smiled at one of the pictures and pulled on his gloves and went over to one of the punching bags. Luke began to start punching and kicking the bag with and immense ferocity while his Earth Energy began to respond to his emotions and his eyes flashed red, soon enough he was literally teleporting all around the bag and hitting it in various spots before he let loose a powerful tornado kick that ripped the bag in half.

Back at Orion Industries, the new rangers were currently trying to get a hold on their new abilities along with their various Earth Energies. Marcus had explained that in addition to their elemental abilities they were also gifted with an additional ability that was given to them by their personal Zord called a Gaiazord. Davion was currently standing in front of a large pool of water trying to get it to bend to his will. Unfortunately he wasn't having any luck.

"Keep trying Davion." Marcus said through a speaker that led into the training room.

Whisper literally flew up to Davion, "Yeah D, keep trying once you get the hang of it its really easy. Watch." she said as her eyes flashed yellow and took off flying. As she flew her hands ignited with fire as she flew around like a phoenix. Whisper laughed while she flew before landing beside Davion snuffing out her fire and turning her eyes back to normal, "See easy." she said. Davion smiled and nodded before turning back to the pool, he concentrated and made a fist while his eyes flashed blue. He then slammed his fist with his newfound super strength added to it causing all the water to go up into the air.

He then concentrated his new powers and held his arms out so he could control the water; the water seemed to become controlled by Davion's will. He let out a victorious laugh as he moved the water all around his body and the room; he stopped it in front of him and made various shapes with it. Turning it into different animals and even a transparent version of himself, Davion laughed once more and released his control on the water having it drop back into the pool while his eyes turned normal.

Davion did a quick backflip and whooped out loud, "Booya, I did it! Hey J, did you see that? Huh, did ya?" he asked his friend. But Jacob didn't seem to notice as he was preoccupied with getting stones thrown at him. At first Davion was generally scared for his friend but when he saw that Jacob's eyes flashed green and the stones bounce harmlessly off his skin he relaxed.

Turns out, that Jazmine was helping Jacob get a better handle on his new ability of body density, which caused his body to become as thick as armor. Jazmine was hurling stones of various sizes at Jacob seeing if it could get him to trip up, unfortunately she wasn't getting anywhere. She eventually gave up and hunched over, slightly exhausted.

"Okay Jacob, it looks like your enhanced ability is working out just fine." she said standing back up.

Jacob laughed and released his power, "Thanks Jazmine." he said but he wasn't finished. He charged his right hand up with green thunder as his eyes flashed green and hurled it Jazmine. Jazmine's eyes widened at this but then her instincts took over and her eyes flashed pink as she super sped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the thunder.

Jazmine glared at Jacob who just laughed, "Hey we're supposed to be training right?" he said before launching some more thunder at her. Jazmine's super speed, given to her by her deer Gaiazord was coming in handy as she was able to avoid each blast of thunder. Suddenly, she zipped out of sight and reappeared behind Jacob and sweep kicked him causing him to fall to the ground. He landed with a hard 'oof ' and laid there, Jazmine pressed her knee on Jacob's chest and encased her right arm in stone and held it over Jacob's face.

"Give up?" she asked. Jacob just nodded and admitted defeat. Jazmine smiled and released the stone from around her fist and took her knee off of him as both their eyes turned back to normal. Davion laughed at his friend's defeat and helped him up, Jazmine and Whisper hooked their arms together and laughed at Jacob. The new green ranger just shrugged them off before hearing Marcus' voice through the speaker.

"All right everyone. That's enough for today, come on back to the Den." he said.

The four teens all walked towards the elevator that took them back to the Den where Koaru was waiting with towels for each of them. They all took a towel and thanked the girl before sitting on the couch. Mizuki came over and placed a tea set down in front of them and poured each of the teens a cup. They each took a cup and took a sip, Davion's eyes widened at the taste.

"Wow, this is really good." he told her. Mizuki smiled and gave Davion a small bow before going back to the bar.

Davion took another sip of his tea before turning to Marcus, "Yo Marcus. You told us what our enhancements and abilities are; what exactly are Luke's?" he asked. Marcus went over to the holotable and tapped it a few times, he then turned to Davion.

"Well if his abilities are anything like his brother's, his abilities over the wind would give him aerokinesis and teleportation along with enhanced senses and Preflex." he said.

Jacob gave him a confused look, "Preflex?" he asked.

Marcus nodded, "Preflex is an innate ability that allows a person to see various things before they happen." he said. Jacob nodded. Suddenly a loud siren went off inside the Den.

Davion spat his tea out, "What the hell is that?" he asked slightly pissed off. Marcus began to rapidly type things on the holotable which brought up security camera footage of downtown Ember City that was being wrecked by Mechies. The four teens shot up from their seats and looked at their morphers attached to their wrists.

Marcus looked at them, "The city's in trouble. Now's the time to put your new skills to the test." he told them.

They all nodded and headed for the elevator, "Wait." Mizuki said, the four teens stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards her. Mizuki pressed a button on the coffee bar and a small gate holding four black leather jackets. Mizuki stepped out from behind the bar and took the jackets off the rack, before giving one to each of the teens.

Each of the jackets were similar in color but with certain differences, Davion's had two dark blue lines going down the sleeves with the shoulders being dark blue as well. On his back was the double bow and arrow mark with the words "Dependable Bear" on the top and bottom of the arrow, over his heart was a gold bear head surrounded by swirling blue water. Jacob's had dark green lines on the sleeves with dark green shoulders; the double bow and arrow mark was on his back with the words "Powerful Rhino" on the top and bottom. Over his heart was a golden rhino head surrounded by swirling green thunderbolts. Whisper's had bright yellow streaks on the sleeves with yellow shoulders; on her back was the double bow and arrow mark with the words "Swift Hawk" on the top and bottom. Over her heart was a golden hawk surrounded by streaks of yellow fire. Jazmine's had pink lines on her sleeves and on her shoulders with the double bow and arrow mark on her back with the words "Graceful Deer" on the top and bottom. Over her heart was a golden deer head surrounded by swirling pink stones.

Mizuki smiled, "The original Wild Hunters wore jackets similar to these. I made similar ones and kind of spitballed on the sizes, I hope you like them." she said. The four teens all grinned at each other and put the jackets on, surprisingly they all fit.

Marcus then came up to the teens, "All right everyone; this is it. Head down to the underground parking lot and you'll find your vehicles, good luck. And may The Power protect you." The teens nodded in agreement and headed into the elevator which took them down to the parking lot. There it was pretty obvious as to what their vehicles were; Davion's was a dark blue hummer V2 with a black double bow and arrow mark on the hood and doors. Jacob's was a dark green and white ATV with the double bow and arrow mark in black on the sides and Whisper's was a black and yellow Suzuki dirt bike with the double bow and arrow mark on the sides. Each ranger got into their respected vehicles while Jazmine rode with Davion who communicated with the other rangers through his morpher.

"All right guys. You all know what we have to do, so let's go out there and beat down some Mechies." he said.

"You think we'll be okay without a red ranger?" Jacob asked. Everyone paused for a moment, in the past each ranger team was always strongest when all their members were together. Especially with a red ranger, could they do just as well?

Jazmine clasped her hands together, " Daijobu minna (it's okay everyone). I'm sure that our Red Ranger will show up when we need him." she said reassuring the others who all nodded knowing she was talking about Luke. All of the vehicles started up and raced out of the garage to where the Mechies were attacking to face their first job as Power Rangers.

"This is Mariah Blanco reporting from downtown Ember City where a group of Mechies are currently rampaging through the city," the young Hispanic reporter said to the cameraman front of her. Downtown Ember City was becoming an all-out war zone with the small group of Mechies known as a Sentella were destroying everything in sight. The Mechies were attacking anything they set their sight on, cars, buildings, and even the people.

One Mechie had gotten close enough to a young man and slashed across his back, severely injuring him. They did this all in the name of their lord Dark-Heart, the Mechbeasts didn't need fear to survive but the negative energies that humans gave off were like an addictive high for them.

Mariah spoke to the camera again, "The Mechbeast threat has come back again and judging from their appearance they appear to be more vicious than ever. Right now, all we can hope for is that the rumor of a new Wild Hunter Power Ranger team being made is true." she said as three vehicles came rushing to the scene.

Davion, Jacob, and Whisper all hit the brakes on their vehicles and slid to stop in front of the scene and got out to face the Mechies that were attacking their home.

Davion looked at his friends, "All right everyone, time to show these hunks of junk that no one can mess with our town." he said. They all nodded in agreement, Davion smiled, " Let's ranger up!" he said loudly as they all brandished their morphers. They pulled their left arms back, "Free the beast," they said as they twisted the animal head on their morphers till it faced backwards which revealed a small flashing light of the rangers' specific color. They then pushed their arms forward and pressed the arrow on the end of their morphers which closed the morpher canceling the light and released an animalistic growl of the rangers specific Gaiazord while the disk spun rapidly, "Wild Awakening!"

(_Morphing Sequence_)

_ Out of Davion's morpher came a transparent blue bear onto a forest setting. His body began to glow bright white as he chased after the bear, jumping over logs and rocks eventually colliding with the bear forming his ranger suit. He stopped in front of a small pond and smashed his fists against it causing water to come up and formed a bear shaped helmet with a black visor. _

_ Jacob's morpher released a transparent green rhino onto a rocky field. His body glowed bright white as he chased after the rhino bashing through stalactites and colliding with the green rhino to form his ranger suit. He stopped in the middle of the field and a bolt of thunder came down from the sky and formed a rhino shaped helmet with a black visor. _

_ Whisper's morpher released a bright yellow hawk into the skies. She crossed her legs and jumped; her body glowed bright white as she flew after the hawk. She collided with the hawk and landed on a mountaintop as a wave of heat from the sun hit her and formed a hawk shaped helmet with a black visor. _

_ Jazmine's morpher released a bright pink deer onto a rocky mountain top, her body glowed bright white as she bounded over rocks and collided with the deer which formed her ranger suit. She spun on her heels causing stones to fly up and form a deer shaped helmet with a black visor. _

(_End Morphing Sequence_)

The four rangers now stood in front of the Mechies in their full ranger forms. Their suits were a simple design; their specific ranger color was the suits main theme while two black lines that were tipped with an arrowhead ran down from their up turned collars to their wrists where it ended forming white gloves with silver claw guards on top. On their chests was a thick black line running from their neck to their waist with the double bow and arrow mark in their respected color in the center, their belts were gold with a revolver shaped blaster on their hips and the double bow and arrow mark in a circle as the buckle. Over their hearts was a stylized image of their individual Gaiazord surrounded by their specific element. Their pants were their color with colored boots that had a silver border on the top , their helmets were the shape of their individual Gaiazord with a molded metal mouthpiece and different shaped visors, Davion's rectangular, Jacob's being circular, Whisper's was triangular with curved sides, and Jazmine's was heart shaped. The girls had small skirts with black leggings underneath.

Davion pulled his right arm back forming a claw shape with his hand as he held his left arm up like he was blocking while his left leg was bent forward and his right extended outward, "The Dependable Blue Bear, Wild Hunter Blue Ranger!'

Jacob pulled his right arm back forming a fist next to his head while his left arm was out like he was blocking while his legs were in a strong stance, "The Powerful Green Rhino, Wild Hunter Green Ranger!"

Whisper crossed her arms in front of her before spreading them out wide and putting her heels together, "The Swift Yellow Hawk, Wild Hunter Yellow Ranger!"

Jazmine bent her knees slightly and brought her arms close to her body with her elbows bent, "The Graceful Pink Deer, Wild Hunter Pink Ranger!"

The four teens stood in front of the Mechies while the robotic creatures stood ready. Davion punched his palm, "Let's do this!" he said. His friends nodded and they all ran at the Sentella of Mechies.

Davion drop kicked the first Mechie he saw and kip upped back to his feet. He did a Capoeira sway as the Mechies surrounded him, one Mechie charged at him but he spun on his heel and kicked it in the head before using his momentum and kicked three more Mechies away. He pulled out his Predavolver and started blasting Mechies; the weapon looked like a larger version of a revolver with the colors being silver and black, the barrel looking like the jaws of an animal with the eyes on top being yellow. Davion shot down three Mechies before butterfly twisting and shooting down another one; he landed on his feet and laughed out loud.

"Man this is awesome! Never thought I'd be shooting down robots in my life!" he said as he twisted out of a Mechies attack and grabbing it by its neck, lifted it up, and threw it at the group of Mechies.

"Wow, you're a badass fighter!" a voice said. Davion looked down at his morpher to see a transparent blue bear with purple streaks going through its fur and a pair of headphones on his ears, Davion looked at the bear in shock.

"Whoa, who are you? What are you?" he asked the bear.

"The name's Ratchet. I'm your Gaiasoul, sort of like your Gaiazord's spirit. I'm here to help you out hombre." the bear said.

Davion grinned, "Sweet, so what do you recommend my true blue dude?" he asked the bear.

"Well I'd recommend busting out your special weapon and putting the hurt on these Mechies." Ratchet said.

Davion nodded, "All right, you the bear." he said as Ratchet disappeared. Davion spun the bear's head on his morpher and hit the arrow on the end causing a powerful stream of water to be released from his morpher which transformed into a blue handled single bladed axe with a bear's head on the top. He grabbed his new weapon and spun it, "Bear Axe!" he shouted before charging at the Mechies again. He slashed any Mechie that got close to him using his new weapon to good use, one Mechie tried to slash Davion with its sword but he parried the strike and slashed the Mechie across the chest before spinning his axe and embedded the blade into another Mechie's skull and pulled out. Davion then opened and closed the bear's head on his axe and the blade charged up with blue energy.

"Hydro Roar!" he shouted and slashed down with his axe; sending out a large blue energy bear with streaks of water surrounding it at the Mechies that destroyed them instantly. Davion whooped out loud and stomped on the Mechie remains.

Jacob choke-slammed a Mechie before roundhouse kicking another and sweep kicking one more, he then took out his Predavolver and shot down a few Mechies before noticing a few Mechies were getting a little too close for comfort. Jacob pulled the handle of his Predavolver up and a long silver blade popped out from the top which he used to slash Mechies up and down. One Mechie tried to stab Jacob with its spear but he spun out of the way and slashed across its chest.

"Wow, your skills are impressive." a voice said. Jacob looked down at his morpher and saw a transparent green colored rhino with a bright yellow horn and two spears strapped to its back. Jacob looked at the rhino with a shocked expression.

"Whoa, who are you?" he asked the rhino.

The rhino inclined his head to Jacob before answering, "The name's Charger. I'm your Gaiasoul, the heart of your Gaiazord and your partner."

Jacob nodded, "Well all right. It's a pleasure to be working with you, any recommendations?" he asked.

"Well, I suggest that you summon your weapon and finish of these Mechies." Charger said. Jacob nodded and Charger disappeared, Jacob then spun the rhino head on his morpher and hit the arrow on the end. His morpher released a powerful bolt of thunder that transformed into a green handled spear with a green blade and a rhino head hilt.

Jacob grabbed the spear and spun it behind his back, "Rhino Spear!" he shouted and spun his spear to strike a Mechie across the chest. He began to strike Mechies left and right while spinning his spear like a pro. One Mechie came at him and he slashed its head off, he then stabbed another in the chest, lifted it up, and threw it at a group of Mechies. Jacob then opened and closed the rhino head on his spear, charging the blade up with green energy.

"Static Stampede!" he shouted and slashed upwards, striking the ground in the process.

Jacob's spear released a strong thunderbolt which turned into an energy made rhino with streaks of thunder around it which destroyed the remaining Mechies. Jacob smirked behind his helmet at his job he did.

Whisper was having the time of her life. She was kicking and punching down any Mechie that was brave enough to get in her way. One Mechie came up behind her and she kicked out both of its legs before roundhouse kicking it in the head, she grabbed another Mechie before it was able to attack her and threw it over her shoulder and punched it in the head.

"Damn, you are vicious!" a female voice said. Whisper looked down at her morpher to see a transparent yellow hawk with crimson tipped wings and talons. Whisper frowned at the animal in her morpher.

"Whoa, who the hell are you?" she asked slightly suspicious. The hawk did a quick backflip before answering.

"My name's Arrow, I'm your Gaiasoul and your partner. I'll watch your back chica." she said.

Whisper smiled at the bird, "Cool, so what do you recommend?" she asked.

Arrow screeched, " Bust out your weapon and light these Mechies up!" she said disappearing. Whisper nodded, she spun the hawk's head on her morpher and pressed the arrow on the end of the morpher. Her morpher released a strong burst of fire which turned into a bright yellow and gold war fan tinged with crimson. "Hawk Fan!" she shouted. More Mechies came at Whisper and she spun her fan around her and slashed each one of them across the chest. She spun her fan over her head and threw it at a group of Mechies that took them all down before it returned to her.

Whisper looked at the remaining Mechies and smirked, "Time to finish this." she said as she opened and closed her fan, charging it up with yellow energy. "Feather Fire!" she yelled and slashed across the air.

Her fan released a yellow stream of energy that turned into a fiery yellow hawk that turned the Mechies to dust. Whisper closed her fan and crossed her arms, "That's hot." she said.

Jazmine was doing the best out of the four and was able to strike down every Mechie in her way. She began taking down the Mechies with powerful kicks and punches, one Mechie came at her and she kicked it in the chest moving it away from her then superman punched it in the head. Two more Mechies came at her and tried to strike her with their swords, she kicked each of them multiple times in the chest before hitting each of them with an elbow to the head.

"I see your skills are just as good as ever." a regal like voice said. Jazmine looked down at her morpher and saw a transparent deer with pale pink skin, silver antlers and black hooves, she recognized the deer instantly.

"Geb, it's good to see you again." she said.

Geb bowed his head respectively to his former partner's little sister, "As it is to you milady. Now shall we vanquish these Mechies?" he said. Jazmine nodded and Geb disappeared, she spun the deer head on her morpher and pressed the end arrow on the end of it. A large boulder shot out of her morpher and came towards her, when it came in contact with her it broke apart and became two sets of pink tonfa that looked similarly like deer antlers.

"Deer Tonfa!" she shouted and charged at the remaining Mechies. She swung her tonfa at the head of two Mechies bringing them both down, one tried to stab her with its spear but she side-stepped out of the way and wrapped one of her tonfa around its arm pinning it, struck it in the stomach, and struck another across the face. The Mechie she was holding got thrown to the ground and got hit with a well-placed strike to its head.

Jazmine stood before the final group of Mechies and rested her tonfa on her elbows, "Sayonara, Mechies." she said before knocking her tonfa together, charging them up with pink energy.

"Geo Dance!" she yelled and swung her tonfa down releasing a pink aura of a deer surrounded by stones at the remaining Mechies. Jazmine rested her tonfa on her arms, "Sugoi." she said.

Blaze-Fang watched as his Sentella was destroyed by the new team of rangers. He growled slightly at the horrendous job his soldiers did, "It seems these rangers are someone I need to take a closer look at." he said. He jumped of the building he was standing on and went to meet the rangers again.

The whole time that the fight between the rangers and the Mechies went on Luke was watching from his personal T.V. in his dojo. He smiled as he saw what great warriors his friends were, he knew they could do it.

"Kishi, why do you look sad?" a female voice said. Luke looked down at the red and black wolf shaped morpher in his hands. He took the morpher out of the box he kept it in just to see what it would have been like if he was wearing it on his wrist. When he put it on, it automatically reactivated, most likely because Luke shared the same kind of Earth Energy that his brother had. Upon its reactivation, the Gaiasoul that slumbered in it awoke. Anya, the wolf Gaiasoul, was Adam's partner when he was red ranger but she shared the same kind of relationship with Luke. Although half the time she acted like an annoying big sister, it was the reason she referred to Luke as Kishi, the Japanese word for knight.

Anya was rather fashionable; she had dark red fur with streaks of black running through it, black claws, and piercing green eyes.

Luke smiled sadly at the wolf, "What makes you think I'm sad Anya?" he asked.

Anya looked at him with her green eyes, "I can tell by the look in your eyes. You know you can't fool me." she said. Luke sighed and lay back on the training mat and brought the morpher up to his face so he could stare into Anya's eyes.

"I wish I was fighting with them Anya. I want to fight with them so badly but I don't know if I could put my mom through that worry again." he told her with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Anya narrowed her eyes on Luke.

"Baka Kishi!" she said rather harshly surprising Luke, "Your whole life you looked up to the Power Rangers and what they represented and when Onii-chan became one you were his biggest fan." she said referring to Adam by using the Japanese term for big brother.

" Don't you think that he would want his little brother to be happy doing what he wants and not what your mother wants?" she finished by disappearing. Luke groaned and put the morpher on the ground; he sat up and watched his friends on the T.V. as they finished off the last bit of Mechies. Oh how Luke wished he was fighting with them. His eyes drifted to the small stand in the dojo that held a photo of him and his brother.

The picture was when Luke was about 7 and Adam was about 20 and had already received his morpher and been well established as the Charming Wolf. Luke was wearing his older brother's red ranger jacket that was three sizes too big for the young boy at the time and Adam had his right arm wrapped around the younger Luke's neck both with smiles on their faces. Luke stood up, went over to the stand, and picked up the picture, looking at the two brothers you wouldn't believe that they were related. Where Luke had light brown skin, black hair, and hazel eyes, his brother had white skin with a slight tan, blue green eyes, and light brown hair. Luke smiled at the picture and hoped he wasn't disappointing his big brother. He then heard a faint growl coming from the T.V. and saw that his friends were about to face off against Blaze-Fang.

The four Power Rangers were congratulating each other on the job they did finishing off the Mechies when they heard a loud growl behind them. They turned around to see Blaze-Fang with his arm blades ready, the Mechbeast lion narrowed his eyes on the rangers.

"Well it appears that I have underestimated you young warriors." he said.

Davion laughed, "You got that right you overgrown pussycat, " he said spinning his axe, "Now it's your turn to feel the pain after what you did to our school." Davion charged at the lion despite the protests by his teammates. Davion reached Blaze-Fang but just as he was about to strike his head, a curved blade popped out of Blaze-Fang's shoulder and blocked the axe. Davion was stunned by this and left himself open which Fang took advantage of and slashed Davion across the chest, sending sparks flying from his suit and threw him back towards the other rangers. The other three rangers ran over to Davion and helped him up; Blaze-Fang cracked his neck.

"Now, shall we finish this?" he asked before charging at the rangers with blinding speeds, striking them across the chests sending them to the ground.

Luke watched in horror as he saw his friends get slashed to pieces by Blaze-Fang. He let out a roar of frustration and kicked over one of his weapon racks, spilling weapons all over the floor.

"Kishi, you know what you have to do, you can stop this." Anya said before vanishing. Luke gripped the morpher in his hands as he looked back at the picture of him and his brother before looking over at the wardrobe that held his brother's ranger gear. Luke nodded and went over to the wardrobe; he opened it and grabbed the red ranger jacket, shook the dust off of it, and put it on.

Surprisingly it fit perfectly, the jacket looked like the other jackets except his had two dark red lines going down the sleeves and red shoulders, on his back were the words " Wise Wolf " stitched above and below the double bow and arrow mark. Over his heart was a golden wolf head surrounded by gusts of red wind.

Luke strapped the morpher to his wrist, threw on his boots, and left the dojo. As he passed by the living room he saw his mother sitting on the couch watching the same news broadcast he was, the minute she saw her son decked out in ranger gear she immediately stood up and gave him an angry glare.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked him angrily.

Luke looked at her, "I'm going to help my friends; don't try and stop me." he said moving past her so he could get to the garage.

Gene grabbed Luke's arm and stopped him from leaving, "Over my dead body are you going out there, the others will find someone else to be red ranger but I will not lose another son to those monsters." Luke clenched his fist and pulled out of his mother's grip and turned so he could look her in the eye.

"Enough mom; I'm not going to argue with you anymore. You always taught me to help my family, well right now my family is getting slaughtered by a monster and I am going to help them." he said moving passed her and into the garage. He pressed the button on the wall that opened the garage door and let the light form outside illuminate the room.

He went over to a large white sheet that was covering some kind of vehicle and pulled it off; underneath the sheet was a black and red CBR300R motorcycle with the double bow and arrow mark in white on the side. The bike was a gift from Orion Industries to Adam who in turn gave it to Luke, he hadn't gone near the bike since his brother died but figured this was a good time. Luke grabbed the helmet on the handle bars and swung his leg over the seat before starting the engine, he put the helmet on and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned his head and saw his mother standing next to him, "You leave now you better not ever come back." she told him. Luke looked into his mother's eyes and could tell that she was serious; he knew he was only doing this out of fear of losing him but he had to do what he felt right. He flipped the visor of his helmet closed, revved the engine, and sped off to go help his friends.

"Cross Fang Slash!" Blaze-Fang launched his vicious attack at the already exhausted rangers and struck them straight in the chest, sending out sparks from their suits. The four rangers struggled to get up from the deadly onslaught they just received from the Mechbeast, even with their ranger suit on they could still feel the pain that the attack gave off. Blaze-Fang walked over to Whisper and Jazmine and grabbed their throats so he could lift the up to his face.

"You fought with honor ladies but I'm afraid your journey ends here." he said. He released his grip on the girls and slashed both of them across their chest, sending them flying.

"Whisper, Jazmine!" the boys shouted as they saw their friends get thrown back. The girls were flying through the air but before they could hit the ground someone on a motorcycle came roaring into view, the rider jumped off the bike and grabbed the girls before they could hit the ground and brought them back to Earth safely. The rider was wearing a motorcycle helmet so his identity was obscured from their view; his motorcycle began moving on its own and came back to the rider.

The man, from what they could tell was a man, released his grip on the girls and put the kickstand of his bike down.

The rider looked at the girls, "Don't worry, I'll take it from here." he said in a familiar voice. The girls wondered what he was saying until they saw that he was wearing a ranger jacket like them. The rider charged at Blaze-Fang and landed a solid tornado kick to the lion's face. Jazmine and Whisper went over to Davion and Jacob and helped them up; the rider took his helmet off to reveal a face they all knew well.

"Luke!" The four rangers said in relief as they saw their friend.

Blaze-Fang rolled his neck, "Well it appears the young pup comes out of his cave, Mechies!" Blaze-Fang said snapping his fingers and a group of Mechies appeared around him.

Luke smirked, "There's one thing you need to need know about this pup Fang," Luke said brandishing his morpher, "You mess with my pack you mess with me." Luke brought his left arm back and twisted the wolf disk on his morpher till the head faced the back and released a bright red light, " Free the beast, " he said and pushed his left arm forward and pressed the arrow on the end of the morpher which closed the morpher and cancelled the light and released a wolf howl and the disk to spin, " Wild Awakening!"

_Luke's morpher released a holographic red wolf onto a forest area, Luke's body began to glow bright white as he rode on the wind chasing after the red wolf, and he then jumped up and twisted in the air. He landed in a crouch as the wolf collided with him creating his ranger suit, red wind flowed around his body before settling on his head and forming a wolf shaped helmet. _

Luke stood in front of Blaze-Fang and his friends fully morphed into the red ranger. His suit was mainly dark red with two black lines that were tipped with arrowheads ran down his sleeves, from his neck to his waist was a thick black line with a red double bow and arrow in the center. He had white gloves with silver claw guards on top, red pants and boots with clawed toe guards. Over his heart was a red wolf surrounded by gusts of wind. On his waist was a gold belt with the double bow and arrow mark in the center with his Predavolver strapped to the right side of his waist. His helmet was in the shape of a wolf with a triangular shaped black visor and a metal molded mouth piece.

He crossed his arms and bent his left leg in back and his right leg in front of him straight, "The Wise Red Wolf, Wild Hunter Red Ranger!" he shouted as an explosion of red smoke appeared behind him.

Blaze Fang smirked, "Interesting, Mechies attack!" he commanded and the Mechies charged at Luke.

Luke cracked his neck, "Time to go hunting." he said rushed and met the Mechies head on. Luke jumped at the first Mechie he saw and hit it square in the chest with a spinning back kick then punched another in the face. Two Mechies tried to strike them with their swords; he blocked them with his hand guards and moved the swords out of the way and elbowed both of them in the head, kicked out their knees and knocked their heads together. One Mechie tried to strike him from behind but his Preflex helped him out and he kicked it in the chest sending it flying, he spun on his heels and clotheslined one Mechie and used his momentum to jump up and 540 kick four more. More Mechies began to come at him so he pulled out his Predavolver and jumped unleashing a torrent of laser fire at the Mechies, each shot hitting its mark.

Luke landed back in the ground and switched his Predavolver to his Predablade and began slashing Mechies left and right. He flipped his sword in his hands and slashed a Mechie that came near him before switching to a backhanded grip and slashed the Mechies around him in a circle before switching back to his Predavolver and shot the remaining Mechies. Luke holstered his blaster and set his eyes on Blaze-Fang.

"Let's do it Anya!" he said. Anya appeared and released a loud howl before vanishing; Luke twisted the wolf dial on his morpher and pressed the arrow on the end of his morpher. A strong gust of wind was released and it turned into a sleek silver katana with a red handle and a wolf head hilt. "Wolf Blade!" he shouted before charging at Fang.

The two warriors clashed blades with each other, each one matching the other's strikes. Blaze-Fang spun and aimed a blade at Luke's head; Luke blocked it and parried the blade before landing a solid slash to Blaze-Fang's chest. Luke jumped over Fang and delivered two strikes to his back, he rolled under one of Fang's blades and came up and delivered a series of quick slashes to Fang's chest before ending with a thrust, causing Fang to stagger back.

"Time to bring this hunt to an end." Luke said before opening and closing the wolf hilt causing his blade to charge up with red energy. Luke rested the flat of his blade on his wrist and prepared to attack, " Cyclone Predator!" he shouted before slashing his sword twice creating a red "x" then spun around and pushed his sword forward.

The attack raced forward and turned into a red wolf surrounded by wind wrapping its jaws around Blaze-Fang, causing a large explosion. Luke turned and rested his blade on his shoulder. Blaze-Fang staggered back, his armor smoking as he fell to his knees.

"You have power pup but this isn't over. I'll be back." he said before teleporting out.

Luke had a stoic expression on his face, "I'll be waiting." he said. Suddenly someone jumped on his back, turning around he saw it was Davion while the others came up to him, "Power Down." they all said reverting back to their civilian forms.

Davion pulled Luke into a head lock, "Dude, what took you so long?" he said before releasing Luke.

Luke laughed before bro hugging both Davion and Jacob," Sorry guys, got a little held up." he said Whisper hugged him first followed by Jazmine.

"I knew you'd come." Jazmine whispered in Luke's ear. Luke smiled at the girl before the civilians that were hiding came out of hiding to thank the new team of rangers.

Mariah Blanco pushed through the crowd with her cameraman and up to the rangers, "Well here they are folks, " She said to the camera, " The new Wild Hunter Power Rangers, tell us do you have anything to say as Ember City's new protectors?" she asked holding out the microphone to the team.

Davion stepped in front, "Well you see pretty lady, as Power Rangers we will be able to take on any kind of problem that comes owowowowow!" Davion exclaimed as Luke began pulling on his ear, getting him out of the way.

"I think that's enough out of you hermano," he said releasing his friend, "What my friend means to say is that it is an honor for us to be taking up the roles of our predecessors as Power Rangers and we will not rest until our city is safe for everyone living in it. And if you're listening Dark-Heart, here is a warning. If you or your kind brings any harm to the people living in this city there is no place on this or any other world where you can hide from the fury of my hunters. You've been warned." he said before walking away from the camera with his team following him. They were Power Rangers and they would live up to that name.

On a nearby rooftop two figures stood watching the whole fight that had just ensued. One was wearing black jeans and boots with a crimson shirt with the kanji for war written in black on it underneath a white jacket. The other was shorter than the first wearing a pair of blue jeans, grey Nike's, and a black shirt underneath a silver jacket. Both had on a pair of black fingerless gloves and black and grey sunglasses.

"Looks like Luke finally stepping into his big bro's shoes huh Kitsune (Fox)?" the shorter one asked the taller one apparently named Kitsune.

Kitsune nodded, "He sure is Same (Shark). But let's see if he can become the Alpha he needs to be." Kitsune said walking off with Same in tow.

In his throne room Dark-Heart watched the events of the day transpire, including the warning Luke made. Blaze-Fang burst through the doors with his armor smoking and cracking. Techwing immediately went to his side and helped him stand.

Canex laughed out loud, "Oh how the mighty have fallen! The great and powerful Blaze-Fang beaten by a bunch of teenagers! Oh that is rich!" he cackled still laughing hysterically. Blaze-Fang growled loudly but was too injured to do anything about Canex's ranting's.

Dark-Heart held his cybernetic hand up to stop Canex who immediately stopped. "Techwing, help Fang with his injuries in the Repair Shop." Dark-Heart commanded. Techwing nodded and helped Fang through a pair of large oak doors.

Canex looked to his lord, "Milord, what exactly do you plan to do about these new rangers?" he asked.

Dark-Heart rubbed his chin, "What to do indeed?" he said. Then a small laugh sounded in the corner of the room, Dark-Heart went over to his trophy and gripped his chin. "And what exactly is so funny my friend?" he asked.

The prisoner looked up, " What's funny is that you don't know that you will fall by these rangers soon enough." he said before putting his head back down.

Dark-Heart stroked his chin with his falcon talon, "Interesting." he said

After their fight with Blaze-Fang the rangers retired to the Den for a small victory feast. Mizuki, Yuki, and Koaru had prepared some of the team's favorite dishes and some specially made drinks as well.

Davion grabbed the most food and began to pig out while the other's relaxed, "We kicked some major Mechbeast ass today!" he said with a full mouth. The other's cheered in agreement. Luke was leaning against a wall with one foot resting on the wall, his arms crossed, and a soda in his hand.

"We fought great today, I'm proud of all of you, " Luke told his friends, " But the battles will only get tougher so as long as we stick together we can finish off the Mechbeasts permanently." he said everyone agreed while Jazmine came over and wrapped her arms around Luke's right and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke smiled at the contact the girl made and took a drink of his soda.

Suddenly the elevator to the Den dinged and to everyone's surprise, Luke's mother stepped out. Luke shot of the wall and Jazmine let go of his arm.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked still surprised by her appearance.

Gene walked up to her son and looked him in the eye, "I saw you on T.V. fighting. You were amazing, just like your father and brother," she said earning a smile from Luke, "Look I'm sorry about what I said, I thought that by keeping you away from the ranger life I could protect you but now I realize that you can fight for yourself and others. So if you want to be a ranger I'll support you in all you want to do and you can come home and stay for as long as you want." Luke smiled at his mother as he began to tear up and pulled her into a tight hug.

Everyone in the Den clapped and the rangers gathered around their leader who was able to make peace with his mother. Now their team was complete and their journey into becoming Power Ranger legends was just beginning.

Next time on Power Rangers Wild Hunters: With the friends' new status as rangers they notice that things aren't as they used to be. But when Dark-Heart sends out the bull Mechbeast Toro-Jack he ends up becoming a big problem for the new rangers. Can they defeat this new monster with the help of some new friends?


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Wild Hunters

Episode 2: Awaken the Beasts.

The streets of Ember City were calm and quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were car engines of the people who needed to get a move on to their early morning jobs. Dog walkers and joggers were out and about doing their daily exercise that helped them through the day. Now normally at this time, many young adults and kids were still getting in that last minute shut eye they needed before going to school. In the Anders household, that was not the case for one Luke Anders. Like every morning, Luke woke at an early hour to get in some of his usual early morning exercise that kept him sharp and on tasked. Anya had woken him up at 5:00 A.M. which was what he was used to and he immediately changed into a pair of black and white workout pants, a red t-shirt, and black Nike's before getting to work. He began with a few weapon katas, then a few upside down crunches, then pull-ups, and was now currently going to town on one of the wooden dummies that were inside his makeshift dojo. As he continued to strike the dummy with various punches, chops, and kicks, sweat began to pour down his face like a waterfall; his red shirt began to cling to his skin outlining his well-muscled chest and six-pack. Luke pulled his fist back as his eyes flashed red and he used is wind powers to punch a fist sized hole through the center of the dummy.

Luke let out a sigh as he heaved breathes in and out; the only thing left on his exercise regimen was a quick run through the neighborhood. He took a white towel from one of the racks and wiped his face before grabbing a black sweatshirt and heading out the front door of his home. Luke ran through the streets that surrounded his home while practicing various parkour moves to keep things interesting, he even decided to use his teleportation powers to get passed the early morning traffic. It had only been about a week since Luke and his friends became the Wild Hunter Power Rangers but their popularity had quickly grown to an amount that they hadn't expected; there were posters, t-shirts, accessories, and even plush toys that were based off of each ranger's Gaiazord. But all in all things weren't bad, except that there were rumors of fan clubs set up in honor of each member which meant they would all have to deal with crazed fan boys and girls eventually.

Luke ran back around to his house and found a peculiar sight sitting on the roof of his home. It was Jazmine dressed in long-sleeve tight pink sweater and tight white jeans with a pair of white flip flops. Her ranger jacket was draped over her shoulders to keep her warm from the early morning cold, she saw Luke coming towards the house and smiled and waved at him, he waved back and walked towards his house. He then used his powers over the wind to float up to the roof and sit next to her.

"Hey Jaz, what brings here at this early of an hour?" Luke asked his friend. Jazmine just shrugged and pulled her jacket over her closer.

"No reason, just couldn't get to sleep I guess." She said. Luke sighed, he knew she was lying. Ever since they were kids Jazmine was always nervous when she started something new or had some kind of big event coming up. She would always do the same thing, appear on Luke's roof at an early time in the morning, look up at the stars, and just talk her problems away while Luke listened.

Luke looked at Jazmine, "You know Jaz, there is nothing to be nervous about. Starting a new school can be scary but you won't be alone. You'll have me Davion, Jacob, and Whisper with you all the way." He said giving her a reassuring smile. After Jazmine became the Pink Ranger she told her parents she wanted to transfer from the all-girl school she attended to Ember Fire so she could be closer to the others. She smiled at him and nodded, there was no way she could hide what she felt from Luke. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky. One of the things that always made Jazmine feel relaxed was looking up at the sky and staring at the various constellations, her favorite one was Aquarius. They spent a pretty good time just looking up at the stars and reminiscing about some of the times when they got in trouble with their older siblings and parents, that was when Anya and Geb beeped from their morphers that they always had on them.

"Sorry to spoil the moment Kishi, but school starts in about a half hour." Anya told Luke. Luke groaned inwardly at the major moment block that Anya put on him right now but he knew she was right.

Luke then turned to Jazmine, "You want to wait in my room while I get ready? I'll only be a few minutes." He said causing her to blush slightly but she cleared her throat and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds okay." She said. Luke nodded and put his arm around her waist so she could hold on. That was when Geb decided he had to intervene.

"I suggest you watch where you out your hands on milady, sir." He said in that regal voice of his. Luke rolled his eyes at Geb but before he could defend himself Anya did it for him.

"Kishi is holding onto Jazmine-san so he can float both of them into his room without her falling to the ground. He's not the type of guy who takes advantage of girls, you know that Geb-kun." She said being the alpha female she was. I waited for Geb to give a retort to Anya's comment but already knew he was beaten, whenever someone wanted to argue with Anya; it was over before it started.

"My apologies, Sir Luke." Geb said bowing his head in regret. Luke smiled and waved off the deer's apology.

"Don't worry about it Geb, it's good to know I'm not the only one who worries about Jazmine's safety." He said causing Jazmine to blush again. The two Gaiasouls disappeared back into their respected morphers while Jazmine put her arms around Luke's neck, Luke then jumped off the roof with Jazmine holding onto him. She let out a small gasp but that was mainly out of surprise than fear, Luke used his wind powers to float the both of them over to his bedroom window, opened it, and let Jazmine scoot inside before letting himself in. Unlike most guys who kept their rooms looking like a pig sty, Luke actually kept his room fairly neat. His bed was slightly messed up since he didn't make it when he woke up this morning but other than that no clothes on the floor, no DVD's littering the whole place, and even his T.V on the wall was set up with hardly any problems.

He turned to Jazmine who was sitting on his bed, this wasn't really unusual for them, they had a lot of sleep overs when they were kids at each other's houses. Mainly when Adam and Rin and the other original Wild Hunters needed a place to debrief each other or just relax. But even Luke had to admit it did fell a little strange to have a pretty girl in his room with no one else around.

Luke cleared his throat, "So yeah, just uh… make yourself at home and I'll be back in a minute. Just be sure to stay quiet and not wake mom up, you know what happens when she doesn't get her beauty sleep." He said causing them both to shudder at the thought of waking up the angry momma bear. Jazmine nodded and pulled her jacket off; Luke then grabbed a clean pair of black jeans and left his room to take a shower. When Luke was done he dried off his wet body and pulled on his jeans so there wouldn't be any awkward moments if Jazmine saw him in a towel. When Luke entered his room he saw a surprising sight, Jazmine was fast asleep underneath the covers of his bed with her head resting on one of his pillows. Luke could barely breathe as he watched her sleep, the only tell-tale signs that she was alive were the small movements of her chest going up and down from her breathing. Luke smiled at her and continued to let her sleep while he got dressed.

In addition to his black jeans Luke wore a black muscle shirt underneath a long sleeved red t-shirt that had a black shuriken in the center and his ranger jacket over it all. He then slipped on his onyx ring and his brother's dog tags; he then turned to Jazmine who was still sound asleep. He went over to where she was and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Jazmine, Jazmine, Jazzy-chan time to wake up and go to school." He said quietly trying to wake her up. Jazmine sleepily opened her eyes and yawned, she then looked at Luke with her eyes half closed.

"Nanda corre Ruku-chan, I was having a very nice dream." She said sleepily before yawning.

Luke chuckled at her exhaustion, "Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep but it's time to head to school, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" he said to her. Jazmine nodded her head before stretching and getting up, she excused herself to the bathroom so she could fix her hair and make herself presentable. Luke grabbed her ranger jacket and waited outside the bathroom for her, when she was done her hair was back in order and a small touch of make-up on her face.

"I hope your mom doesn't mind that I used her makeup." She said. Luke smiled and held her jacket up for her so she could put it on, Jazmine slipped her arms through the jacket and turned back to look at him.

"I'm sure she won't, she'll most likely want an explanation of why you're here so early." Luke said. Jazmine seemed to pale at that statement but Luke brushed it off and lightly took her hand to lead her downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Luke expected to see his mom their like she always was but instead he found both the kitchen and living room empty. He saw a note on the counter top and went over to it; it was a note from his mom.

"_Luke, I had to get to the office early for a staff meeting. Make sure to feed your dog and have a good day at school. Love, Mom" _

Luke nodded and went over to the feeding area where his dog, Honey, normally had her food and water. He filled them both then led Jazmine over to the garage so they could get on his motorcycle. Luke got on first and put on his black and red helmet before handing Jazmine a pink and white one, she got on behind him and wrapped her hands around his mid-section and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke smiled at the girl and revved the engine of his bike, opened the door of the garage, and sped off towards school.

The drive to school took a pretty short time and when Luke and Jazmine arrived; they saw the other members of their team already waiting in their assigned parking spots that were given to them when they got their vehicles registered at the school. Luke drove up and parked his bike next to Davion's Hummer and killed the engine, Jazmine got off first and took off her helmet before walking over and hugging Whisper, Luke took his helmet off and put the kickstand on his bike down before getting off. Davion, who was on top of his Hummer, jumped off and grinned at his friend and leader. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a stylized purple dragon on the front, dark blue jeans, Lugz, black fingerless gloves, and his ranger jacket over it all.

The two of them fist bumped, "Bro what took you so long?" Davion asked Luke. Luke shrugged at his friends comment.

"Sorry dude I had some things to do before I left the house." He said. Luke then went over to the rest of his friends. Jacob, who was leaning against his ATV, was wearing a green polo shirt with a pair of khakis and white sneakers with his ranger jacket over it all. On his right wrist he wore a leather wrist band, the two of them fist bumped each other before Luke went over to Whisper. She was wearing a yellow long-sleeved tank top with a pair of blue jeans and leather cowgirl boots; she also wore an emerald ring on her left ring finger. Luke gave her a quick hug before addressing the whole group.

"Okay guys, let's go get Jazmine's schedule so she won't get lost on her first day." He said getting a slap on the arm from Jazmine. Everyone else chuckled and the group walked together towards the school. As they walked towards the school, Jazmine wrapped her arms around Luke's right and hung on to him like a lifeline; Luke smiled at the girl's nervousness and continued walking until they were inside the school. Once they were inside they continued to get looks from the other students that were either looks of fear or lust, the group just shrugged the looks off and walked towards the attendance office to get Jazmine's schedule, once they got it they all looked at what classes the girl got and were surprised at what she had.

"Hey, these are all my classes, they're exactly the same." Luke said looking at Jasmine's schedule once more to make sure he was right. Each class that she had were the ones that Luke had. Jazmine blushed while Davion laughed at the coincidence.

"Well, looks like fate wants the two of you to always be together." He said before laughing again. Luke smacked Davion on the back of the head to shut him up before looking at Jazmine.

"Don't worry Jaz, at least this way we I can help you out if you ever get confused on the way our school works." He said. Jazmine's all-girl school was a bit different than Ember Fire so she wasn't sure if they worked the same way. Jazmine smiled at Luke and nodded, Luke returned the smile and nodded as well before turning to the rest of his friends.

"Alright guys, let's go get some breakfast." He said getting nods from his friends. The group of friends walked towards the cafeteria where a number of students were already relaxing and waiting for classes to start. Some even getting in some last minute assignments done with their time, the five walked towards a line that appeared pretty empty and waited their turn. Once they were up they all ordered something for themselves and walked towards a table that could seat all five of them. As the five friends ate their breakfast and chatted amongst themselves, a group of girls began to approach their table, well more like a group of girls were pushing one girl towards their table.

The girl was pretty enough with short black hair cut in a pageboy style with deep brown eyes that were behind a pair of stylish black, square-rimmed glasses and wearing a green sweatshirt with a white blouse underneath it and a pair of blue jeans. She wore blue converse on her feet and a pair of gold earrings but the most peculiar thing about the girl was that she was holding a stuffed, green rhino with some kind of white covering over its body. She cautiously approached the table or more specifically Jacob while clutching the stuffed rhino in a death grip.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Duran?" she asked quietly. Jacob turned in his seat to look at her and smiled a kind smile.

"That would be me and please call me Jacob; I'm not big on honorifics." He said kindly and the girl looked like she was about to pass out from happiness.

"Um o-okay, well I-I was wondering if you would sign my stuffed rhino." She said holding her rhino out for Jacob to look at. Jacob looked at the rest of us and we all nodded to him which he returned. He held his hand out to the girl and she gave him her rhino and he took out a pen from his backpack.

"What's your name sweetie?" he asked her. Again she looked like she would pass out from happiness but her friends encouraged her on.

"C-Callie, my name's Callie." She said quietly. Jacob nodded and autographed the rhino for her and handed it back to her with a smile.

"There you go Callie." He said. Callie grinned in happiness and took the rhino from Jacob; she thanked him and took off like a bullet to get away from him with her friends following her. The group laughed at the girl's actions before looking at Jacob.

"Well look at that Jake, you got yourself a fan." Davion said before high fiving Jacob.

"Not surprising, since we became rangers fan clubs for each one of us have been set up all across the city." Luke said before taking a bite of his food.

"I still find that strange, I mean Luke I understand because he's The Charming Wolf but for the rest of us fan clubs are just surprising." Davion said. Luke growled slightly, since his new establishment as red ranger he'd gotten used to people calling him Charming Wolf but it still irked him slightly at the sound of it. Soon the bell rang signaling the start of classes and the new rangers threw their rash away before following the rest of their classmates down the halls of their school. Jacob, Davion, and Whisper all went to their individual classes while Luke lightly gripped Jazmine's hand and led her towards their first class together, not noticing the slight redness on her cheeks.

In Nightshade Palace, Techwing was busy flipping through various images on her iPad that was also displaying holographs in the center of the throne room. She was trying to make sense of the type of structures that humans often used in their daily lives; she was so busy looking through the holograms that she didn't notice Canex coming into the room. He walked over and slipped his arm over her shoulders and looked at the passing images.

"Oi, what you looking at Tech?" he asked her in his growling voice. Techwing barely paid attention to him as she continued to observe the holograms which were mainly various types of buildings.

"These structures baffle me, they were made to withstand various elemental challenges and hold up even with multiple humans and devices inside but their support beams and cables that keep them up," she said before she zoomed in on a steel beam which showed its molecular density, "These could easily be taken apart by one of our soldiers." She finished by turning off the holograms.

Canex smiled at the thought and took his arm off Techwing's shoulder, "I like the way you think Techie, we should get one of our stronger warriors to take down as many of these things as he can. And a couple of humans as well." He said rubbing his hands together in delight. That was when Blaze-Fang walked into the room and saw the two.

"What are you two up to?" he asked. The Mechbeast hyena filled his lion comrade in on the plan that he and Techwing came up with.

"I didn't really say we should do anything." Techwing said quietly. Blaze-Fang shook his head at the plan; there was no honor in taking down a number of people if they couldn't fight back. It was a coward's method but ultimately the decision wasn't up to him, it was up to his lord.

"How interesting." A booming voice said from the middle of the throne room, in a flash of black lighting; Dark-Heart appeared sitting on his throne. His three generals immediately bowed in front of their master before he gave them permission to stand.

"This plan that you came up with sounds like a very efficient way to take down a lot of humans and a few of their possessions in the process." He said rubbing his chin. Blaze-Fang stepped forward to speak with his master.

"Lord Dark-Heart, there is no honor it killing opponents who can't fight back." he said trying to make his case known. Dark-Heart pinned his lion general with an icy glare.

"Are you questioning me Fang?" he asked menacingly. Blaze-Fang immediately went down on one knee in front of his master.

"Never milord, my apologies." He said. Dark-Heart nodded and turned towards Techwing.

"Techwing summon Toro-Jack and give him his mission." He told her. Techwing nodded and typed on her iPad. Moments later a Mechbeast appeared in front of the four, he appeared to be a humanoid bull with pitch black skin that was covered by heavy silverish-blue armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and legs. His feet were thick and had three toes in the front and his heel was covered in the same colored armor, his head was in the shape of a bull with two sharp horns that were an ivory color and he had one large, red robotic eye that was constantly taking in his surrounding details. But the most impressive part about the bull was that he had two highly mechanized jackhammers on each of his arms with a medium sized laser in the center of them.

The bull Mechbeast walked in front Dark-Heart and the generals and bowed in front of them, "Toro-Jack reporting for duty my lords and lady. What is it you require of me?" he asked standing up. Techwing went over and explained the plan to him and Toro-Jack nodded in understanding, before he left Dark-Heart stopped him.

"Toro-Jack, I would like you to start with this building first when you head to the human's dimension." He told his warrior showing him an image of a certain building in downtown Ember City.

Toro-Jack nodded, "Yes, sir." He said before leaving the palace to carry out his mission.

Back in the human world the rangers had just finished another class and were headed to lunch, Davion, Jacob, and Whisper waited in line like everyone else to get their lunch but when Luke tried to join a line Jazmine grabbed his arm and pulled him to one of the outside tables that were outside the cafeteria.

She sat him down and smiled at him, "Wait here, I'll be right back." she said before her eyes flashed pink and she zipped out of sighed leaving Luke confused on what the girl was doing. By that time the others came over and joined Luke with their lunches, the school cafeteria served food that was a bit more gourmet than other schools thanks to the schools Home EC class who prepared the meals. Davion was eating a 24-count of Buffalo wings with a side of sweet potato fries, Jacob was eating a crispy chicken sandwich with bacon, lettuce, and tomato with fries as well, and Whisper was eating three fried fish tacos and a side salad. Luke just sat there watching his friends eat with his stomach growling, just as he was about to go back into the cafeteria Jazmine appeared next to him again with her eyes normal and two bento meals in her hands.

Luke gave her a curious look when she set one of them down in front of him, "Obento ka?" he asked her. Bento were essentially Japanese takeout meals that were often handmade and served to people, they were filled with different sections that had different foods in each section.

Jazmine smiled at Luke and nodded to him, "As a thank you for helping me with my school transitions." She said handing him a pair of chopsticks, Luke smiled and took the chopsticks before opening his bento. Inside were sections that had white rice, teriyaki glazed pork, grilled vegetables, and even some tempura fried shrimp. Jazmine had even gone so far as to make some onigiri for the others, her bento was the same as Luke's except instead of beef she had glazed salmon. The other were a little skeptical about trying the onigiri but Luke had told them it was just fine so they went with it while Luke and Jazmine put their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said before they all ate their lunches. The minute Luke bit into his beef his eyes widened at the taste of the flavorful meat.

"Oishi!" he said attacking the rest of his food he was too busy eating that he didn't see Jazmine blushing at the comment, even the others were impressed with her food.

"Jazmine, this is delicious!" Davion said taking big bites from two different onigiri.

Jacob nodded his head as he ate his as well, "Seriously Jazmine, this is really good." He said.

Whisper finished off her first onigiri and grabbed another before taking a big bite of it. "This is awesome!" she said with her mouthful. Jazmine blushed at their compliments and bowed her head in gratitude before eating her own bento. The group continued to eat with a little small talk thrown in before they felt the ground shake beneath them.

"Ah what's happening?" Davion asked trying from falling over onto the ground. At that moment Luke's eyes flashed red which signaled his Preflex ability had been activated and he saw an explosion happen. He shot up from his seat and saw a pillar of smoke coming from what looked like downtown Ember City.

"What the," he said before turning to Whisper, "Whisper, fly up and tell me what you see." He told her. The yellow ranger nodded and stood up, her eyes flashed yellow and she crossed her legs before spreading her arms like wings and jumped into the sky. She squinted her eyes to try and get a good look but it was just like what Luke said.

"All I can get is that there is some kind of commotion coming from a downtown building." She said as she floated down back to them.

Anya then flashed put of Luke's morpher, "Kishi, a Mechbeast is attacking downtown, its targeting Okaa-san's building." She said causing Luke's eyes to widen and clench his fists, nobody screwed with his family. He then put his game face on and turned to his team.

"Rangers, we have a Mechbeast situation, let's get to work." He said getting nods from his teammates. They all ran forward and jumped over a railing that separated the outside tables from the parking lot and headed towards their vehicles. They all revved their engines and turned out of the student parking lot towards where the Mechbeast was attacking.

The streets of downtown Ember City were being torn apart by both Mechies and Toro-Jack. The bull Mechbeast was using his upgraded jackhammers to tear up the building where Luke's mother worked, Gene along with a few other members she worked with were busy getting the other members of their building out and to safety. A few Mechies cornered the group and tried to attack the ladies but that was when Gene decided to intervene. When a Mechie tried to attack her she dodged the spear and kicked him in the chest, more began to come at her but she was able to take them all down with fast punches and kicks.

When Toro-Jack decided to intervene he gave Gene a strange look, "How the hell did you take down my Mechies woman?!" he asked furiously. Gene gave a Mechie a roundhouse kick to the head before smirking at the bull Mechbeast.

"I'm the mother of Power Rangers dumbass; my kids aren't the only ones who can throw a punch." She emphasized by upper cutting another Mechie. Toro-Jack began to get angry and fired a laser from the center of his jackhammer at Gene who dodged it just in time but unfortunately got hit on her right calf. Gene let out a small grunt before landing on the ground, her leg received a deep burn which left it red, swollen and bleeding, Gene's friends Deana and Lisa went over to help her up but Toro-Jack aimed his laser at them and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"You may be able to throw a punch but you're still human who can't take a laser shot luckily it will be your last time." He said by pointing his other laser at Gene's face, Gene closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable but thank The Lord for a young familiar voice.

"**Breeze Blade**!" a voice shouted. Gene opened her eyes and to see Toro-Jack get blasted away from her by a powerful cyclone of red wind. The roar of a motorcycle caught her attention and she looked to the side to see two figures riding on a motorcycle with a Hummer, an ATV, and a dirt bike following behind it. The male figure stopped the motorcycle in front of her and took his helmet off and got off the bike to come towards her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Luke asked his mother when he got to her, he then saw how her leg looked like and he growled. Nobody harmed his mother, nobody. Luke then ushered Davion, who had gotten out of his Hummer, over to where he was so he could help him out.

"What's up Luke?" he asked and Luke pointed at his mother's leg which Davion grimaced at.

"Eesh, don't worry Luke I got this." He said as his eyes flashed blue; a sphere of blue water formed in his hand which he put over Gene's would. The coolness of the water made her gasp in contrast to the burning sensation of her wound. Soon Davion took his hand away from Gene's leg and it was now almost completely healed.

"That should do it, I wasn't able to heal it completely but you're out of any serious danger." Davion said giving Gene his trademark cocky grin. Deana and Lisa came over and helped Gene to her feet with her arms over their shoulder. Gene then gave Luke and Davion a quick kiss on the cheek before giving them a smile that a mother would give her children.

"Thank you boys, just be careful with that bull. He's pretty tough." She said. Luke and Davion nodded to Gene before her friends took her away to a safe place and out of the way of danger. The five rangers met up in the middle of the road a few feet away from Toro-Jack who was now recovering from the wind attack Luke gave him.

Jacob sucked air in through his teeth and looked at Toro-Jack, "Attacking the mama bear is going to one of the biggest mistakes you will ever make dude." He said.

Toro-Jack let out a loud laugh, "Like I care, it's not my fault you humans you are so fragile. I mean really, one little scratch and you guys become scared little mice. Especially the women, it's no wonder your species can never do anything right with such weak, spineless women behind you…" his ranting stopped as he got hit in the face by a large rock which cut him off. Luke, Davion, Jacob, and Whisper all looked in Jazmine's direction which was also where the rock came from.

"Nice one, Jaz." Luke said nodding his head in appreciation, Jazmine flashed them all a peace sign and a smile just as Toro-Jack regained his bearings.

His robotic eye narrowed on Jazmine in with anger, "You pink bitch, I'll grind you into the ground, Mechies!" he shouted as a flashes of violet light appeared around him which transformed into Mechies.

Luke smiled and cracked his neck, "Time to get to work guys, It's Morphin Time!" he shouted.

The five rangers brought their left arms back and twisted the animal disk on their morphers till it faced the back of their morphers which revealed a flashing light of their ranger color, "Free the beast," they shouted and pushed their arms closing the morpher and canceling the light while the disk spun rapidly and an animalistic roar was released from it, "Wild Awakening!"

(_Morphing Sequence_)

The ranger's individual Gaiazord's were released from their morphers and they chased after them. Their ranger suits and helmets equipped which finished their transformation.

(_End Morphing Sequence_)

The rangers now stood in front of the Mechbeast and Mechies now fully donned in their ranger suits; ready for business.

"The Wise Red Wolf, Wild Hunter Red Ranger!" Luke shouted posing

"The Dependable Blue Bear, Wild Hunter Blue Ranger!" Davion shouted posing.

"The Swift Yellow Hawk, Wild Hunter Yellow Ranger!" Whisper shouted posing.

"The Powerful Green Rhino, Wild Hunter Green Ranger!" Jacob shouted posing

"The Graceful Pink Deer, Wild Hunter Pink Ranger!" Jazmine shouted posing.

The five rangers then slapped the ground, raised a clawed hand to the sky, and put there right and left hands underneath and over the double bow-and-arrow, "The Warriors Gifted with Nature's Blessings, Power Rangers Wild Hunter!" They shouted as a multicolored smoke explosion appeared behind them.

Toro-Jack growled, "Mechies, charge!" he shouted and the foot soldiers followed the Mechbeast's command.

Luke cracked his neck, "Alright guys, let's go hunting!" he said and the rangers charged into battle, meeting the Mechies head on.

Luke began to strike down every Mechie that came near him, he had absolutely no love for these creatures. Two Mechies tried to strike him with their spears but he twisted out of the strikes but held on to one of the spears with his hand. He gave the one in front of him multiple kicks to its body which ended with him hooking his leg around the Mechie's neck and broke it, he then pulled the spear he was holding forward along with the Mechie and clothelined it in the neck. Another Mechie tried to come at Luke with its spear but he moved it out of the way with his hand and gave the Mechie a mean uppercut followed by a series of rapid punches to its body and ended with a side kick which sent it flying towards the last of the Mechies.

Luke put his right fist out in front of him while his visor flashed red, the wind around him began to collect around his fist till it formed a drill like image of red wind. He then jumped up and aimed his fist at the last group of Mechies, "**Tempest Punch**!" he shouted as he super man punched the remaining Mechies and turned them to dust.

Davion jumped over a cluster if Mechies and sweep kicked one and crescent kicking another. He then dodged the sword strikes from two more before giving one a mean uppercut and the other a hard spinning back kick. One Mechie was lucky enough to sneak up behind him and pin its spear underneath Davion's neck and began to choke him, that was when another Mechie charged at Davion while he was stuck. Davion then pulled his feet up and wrapped them around the charging Mechie's neck and put his hands on the sides of the first Mechie's head and spun the both of them to the ground while twisting their necks in the process.

Once Davion got back to his feet he was surrounded by Mechies, he smiled underneath his helmet and his visor flashed blue, that was when a whirlpool of blue water began to swirl around his feet in a circular motion. Davion spun on his heels then his hands till his feet were above his head and the water grew, "**Aqua Vortex**!" he shouted as the water sucked up the surrounding Mechies and crushed them all like tin cans.

A Mechie tried to stab Jacob with its spear but he wrapped his arm around the shaft of the spear and broke it, he then spun around into the Mechie's guard and embedded the blade into the Mechie's skull. He then began to parry the strikes of the Mechies around him before two tried to slash him at the same time but blocked it his stone hard arm after his visor flashed green. He then gave an upward elbow to one Mechie and a spinning back elbow to the other before back-flipping and hitting the both of them in the jaw in the process. He got back to his feet and felt another Mechie coming up from behind him, he quickly turned around and palm struck it in the face before grabbing the Mechie's throat and choke-slammed the Mechie into the ground. Jacob the stood back up and looked at the surrounding Mechies who were ready to stab him at a moments notice.

Jacob then cracked his neck and slammed his fists together which generated a large amount of green thunder around his fists which he focused into his right, "**Thunder Fist**!" he shouted and slammed his fist down onto the ground and electrocuted the surrounding Mechies into ash.

Whisper had two Mechies come at her but she landed multiple kicks to both of their bodies before sweep kicking them off of their feet. She then began to chop, punch, and kick down all the Mechies that were coming at her, she dodged the stabs from two Mechies and gave kicked out both of their legs and brought them down to their knees and gave them both side kicks to their heads. She then ran at three Mechies and jumped before kicking them each in the chest and using the last one as leverage to jump off of. She then set her eyes on a group of Mechies and smiled underneath her helmet as her visor flashed yellow.

She ran at the group of Mechies and took flight into the air and ignited her hands with yellow fire before spinning in mid-air like a fiery tornado, "**Inferno Tornado**!" she yelled as she flew straight through the group of Mechies and reduced them to ash.

Jazmine was literally rocking it, she had met the first two Mechies she saw and gave them both knee strikes to their chests knocking them down. She got back to her feet and began landing hard kicks and elbows to any Mechie unlucky enough to cross her path. Two Mechies tried to slash her with their swords but she ducked underneath the strikes and gave them both side kicks to their bodies followed by an elbow to the top of their heads. One Mechie came up behind her and tried to stab her but she ducked underneath the spear and grabbed the Mechie's ankle and lifted it off its feet and spun it in the air before axe kicking back down to the ground.

A group of Mechies tried to charge at her but she had a plan, her visor flashed pink and she took a Muay Thai stance with her fists raised and one knee up. Her knee began to glow bright pink as small stones gathered around it, "**Rock Wave**!" she shouted as she brought her leg down and summoned a large wave of stalactites that destroyed the Mechies that it was aimed at.

Once the rangers finished off the last of the Mechies the rejoined in the center of the street to take on Toro-Jack. Luke smirked at the bull Mechbeast and cracked his neck.

"Well it looks like you're the only one left Toro, why don't you just crawl back to Dark-Heart and save us all the trouble?" he mocked.

Toro-Jack growled and narrowed his robotic eye on the five rangers, "I'd never let you five off that easy. I am going to grind you all into the ground." he said before his jackhammers activated and he charged at the rangers.

Luke's eyes widened and got into a fighting stance, "Time to up the ante guys, bring out the Wild Weapons!" he ordered and the others nodded . They all spun the animal disks and hit the double bow and arrows on the end of their morphers which released their individual elements that transformed into their individual weapons. The rangers charged to meet Toro-Jack head on and the clashed weapons.

Toro-Jack was a large and bulky but some how he was able to perfectly counter each one of the ranger's attacks. Whisper tried to fly at the Mechbeast but he blasted her out of the sky before she even got close to him. Jazmine struck but Toro-Jack blocked her attacks with his right jackhammer and struck her in the chest with his other jackhammer. Davion and Jacob had a little more luck since they were the strongest out of all of the rangers but they still didn't do much. Toro-Jack evaded their weapon strikes before catching their weapons between his hammers, moved them out of the way, and captured the both of them between his hammers.

Toro-Jack then smirked and activated his hammers which rotated the metal heads on the front which crunched against the blue and green rangers ribs causing them to cry in pain. Toro-Jack stopped his hammers and blasted the two rangers back to where the others were. Luke left the blue and green rangers with Jazmine and Whisper while he flipped his Wolf Blade to a back handed grip and charged at Toro-Jack, just like before he was able to parry each one of the red rangers strikes with absolute precision but then Luke did something sneaky. Just as Toro-Jack was about to strike him with his hammer Luke's visor flashed red and he teleported out of the way, Toro-Jack stumbled out of the way and quickly looked around for the red ranger but didn't see him till he felt a slash on his back.

Toro-Jack cried out in pain and swung around to blast Luke but he had already teleported over to where his friends were to check up on Davion and Jacob.

"D, J, you guys alright?" Luke asked his friends as the female rangers helped the two back into sitting positions.

"We're okay but this is one tough bull, its like everything we do he can he just sees passed it and counters what we do." Jacob said checking his sore ribs, both him and Davion probably had a few cracked ribs but they'd live. Luke looked over at the bull Mechbeast who had gotten over his confusion and was now stalking towards the rangers, Luke knew he had to think of something soon otherwise him and his friends would be crushed into dust. That was when he noticed something strange, Toro-Jack's robotic eye kept focusing on not just the five rangers but also the surrounding environment. At that moment Luke had a spark of inspiration on how they could take the bull out to pastor.

"Guys listen up, I have an idea," all eyes were on the red ranger as he began to tell his friends his plan, "Okay, so I figured out that the reason he keeps intercepting our attacks is because of that robotic eye he has, it takes in every small detail that goes on around him so he can top our attacks." The others nodded as the truth set in on them.

"But he can't track me when I use my teleportation so here's my plan." he said as he whispered what he had planned for him and his friends. The others nodded in understanding and broke off into teams of two with the guys and girls in pairs while Luke faced Toro-Jack by himself.

The bull laughed, "Separating, well that will just make my job a lot more fun. There is no place you rangers can hide from me." he said boastfully. Luke smirked at him and readied his blade, he narrowed his eyes on Toro-Jack and his visor flashed red again and he charged. Toro-Jack smirked and had his robotic eye focus on Luke to intercept his attack. But Luke never got near him, he teleported a second before he got near the bull and vanished out of sight, Toro-Jack stumbled back in surprise and used his eye to try locate where Luke would attack from.

"You can't track what you can't see." Luke's voice said around the bull Mechbeast who was still too busy trying to find where Luke was. He then felt a slash on the back of his leg which brought him down to his knee, Luke then appeared in front of Toro-Jack, spun his blade in his hand, and stabbed the bull's robotic eye. Toro-Jack cried out in pain just as Luke pulled his blade out and jumped back. Toro-Jack continued to scream in pain as he stumbled back while clutching his eye.

"My eye, no, my eye! Now I can't track your movements, I've got no defense against you now!" he shouted in despair.

"That's kind of the idea idiot." a voice said. Toro-Jack looked to his left with his one good eye to see Davion and Jacob standing side by side. Davion'a visor flashed blue and he moved his arms in a circular motion and and gathered blue water in his hands while Jacob's visor flashed green and he moved his hands in a wide arc and collected green thunder in his hands. The two rangers then pushed their hands forward and their collected Earth Energies combined in mid-air, "**Hydro Shockwave**!" they shouted as the whirlpool of electrified water raced towards Toro-Jack. The bull pulled his left arm up and blocked the attack but it actually had the reverse effect, the shockwave hit the hammer straight on and destroyed the hammer on impact.

Toro-Jack looked at his hammer with complete shock on his face, "Impossible!" he said in disbelief.

"We're not done yet." a voice said. On the bull's right was Jazmine and Whisper side by side. Whisper's visor flashed yellow and she brought her hands together and summoned a large amount yellow fire in her hands while Jazmine's visor flashed pink and she slammed her leg onto the ground, bringing up a few stones around her and Whisper. Whisper separated her hands and had the fire in her hands spread to each one of the stones, lighting them on fire. The two girls the pushed their hands forward launching both the stones and a burst of fire at Toro-Jack, "**Vulcan Ballistic**!" they shouted as their combined attack raced towards Toro-Jack who immediately raised his remaining hammer up to block himself but that was also destroyed upon impact.

Toro-Jack looked down at his now bare arms in complete horror, "This cannot be happening!" he shouted in despair.

Luke looked straight at the bull smirked, "Sorry to say but it is." he said. His visor flashed red and he teleported out of sight and began to slash Toro-Jack from multiple angles. Toro-Jack gave out a cry of pain each time Luke gave him a slash. The final strike brought Toro-Jack down to his knees and Luke appeared right in front of him, he spun his sword in his hands before holding it up to his face and red wind flowed around the blade.

"**Savage Storm Slash**!" Luke shouted and he spun on his heels to give the Mechbeast an upward diagonal slash across his body which sent him flying down the street. Toro-Jack was able to get back to his feet but his legs could barely support him while the rangers regrouped by Luke.

"Well looks like its the end of the line for you Mechbeast," he said as him and the others raised their weapons, "Its to bring this hunt to an end." he said before opening and closing the wolf mouth on his hilt, Davion opened and closed the bear's head on his axe, Jacob opened and closed the rhino head on his spear, Whisper closed and opened her fan, and Jazmine knocked her tonfa together. Each of the rangers weapons began to glow bright with their individual colors as they took fighting stances.

"**Nature's Fury**!" they all shouted and slashed the air with their weapons releasing their individual energy animal attacks at Toro-Jack which hit him dead on. The rangers spun around just as Toro-Jack went up in flames, signaling the end of the bull Mechbeast.

Back at Nightshade Palace the four head Mechbeasts were watching the entire fight between the rangers and Toro-Jack and the bull Mechbeast's unfortunate demise.

Blaze-Fang chuckled lightly before turning to Canex, "What did I tell you dog, this plan was finished the minute you thought it up." he said.

Canex growled at the lion Mechbeast, "Shut up cat, my plan was working fine up until the rangers got smart." he said.

Blaze-Fang smiled, "They are Power Rangers for a reason Canex. If they weren't smart they wouldn't be where they are." he said tauntingly.

"Enough you two," Dark-Heart said, "You two are like children fighting over who gets to play with the favorite toy first." he said before rubbing his eyes and turned to Techwing.

"Techwing, activate the Chaos Upgrade." he ordered his technician. Techwing nodded and tapped a few things on her iPad. Suddenly metal cuffs pinned wrapped around Dark-Heart's wrists and ankles, his eyes became pitch black and dark energy began to flow all around his body till it shot upwards and out of Nightshade Palace and the Shadow Dimension and into the human world.

Back in Ember City the rangers were celebrating their latest victory when all of a sudden the clouds in the sky began to darken, black lightning sparked throughout the clouds and one bolt shot down from the sky and hit the remains of Toro-Jack and made them glow. The pieces of Toro-Jack's body began to reassemble and grow, almost instantly an enormous version of Toro-Jack appeared before the rangers completely revived and repaired. The giant Mechbeast released a victorious laugh before he aimed one of his new giant jackhammers down on the rangers.

"Scatter!" Luke shouted and the rangers all rolled out of the way of the incoming attack and hid inside an alley that was out of the Mechbeast's line of sight.

Davion looked around the alley to maker sure that they were safe, "Will someone please explain to me how in the world that bull just grew to the size of The Empire State Building?!" he asked frantically.

Luke got his breathing under control before answering his friend, "From what I remember it's called a Chaos Upgrade, its when Dark-Heart uses his own Chaos Energy to reconstruct the cells of his fallen warriors so they can grow." he said. Just then, the eyes on his morpher flashed signalling someone was trying to contact him.

"You would be correct Luke," It was Marcus who he was talking to, "And as you can obviously tell, you can't fight him just sitting on the street." he said.

Luke nodded, "I hear what you're saying Marcus, it's time to bust out the big guns." he said.

"Got that right Luke, you are all systems go for Zord summoning." Marcus said.

Luke nodded before turning to his friends, "Alright guys follow my lead, it's time to awaken the beasts." he said.

Luke stood up and put his morpher on front of him across his chest, he then twisted the animal head on his morpher twice till it faced backwards and revealed not just one red light but two both glowing brightly, "Beast of the wind, Red Wolf Zord, Awaken!" he shouted as he pushed the arrow on the back of his morpher which made the animal disk spin rapidly and release a loud howl as Anya flew out Luke's morpher and towards her Gaiazord body.

_Anya's Gaiasoul flew towards a green bamboo forest where her Zord body lay hidden, the soul entered the body and activated its battle mode. The eyes of the red wolf zord opened and the body shook off the dust and leaves that littered its body. The Red Wolf Zord was similar to its soul form, it had a sleek red body that was trimmed with black, silver claws, and bright green eyes. The Red Wolf Zord released a loud howl before she transformed into red wind and flew to answer her partner's call. _

Back in Ember City Toro-Jack was busy crushing the buildings around him as he searched for the rangers so he could end them. All of a sudden, a burst of red wind was launched at the bull Mechbeast, knocking him off his feet. The gust of wind solidified into The Red Wolf Zord and landed in front of the rangers.

Luke smiled and went over to his partner, "Looking good Anya," he said before looking over to his friends, "Alright guys your turn, summon your partners." he said. The others nodded and lined up and put their morphers in front of them, they each twisted the animal head on their morphers twice till the head faced backwards and two lights appeared both glowing brightly. They each then raised their morphers to the sky and placed their hands behind their morphers.

"Beast of Water, Blue Bear Zord Awaken!" Davion shouted.

"Beast of Thunder, Green Rhino Zord Awaken!" Jacob shouted.,

"Beast of Fire, Yellow Hawk Zord Awaken!" Whisper shouted.

"Beast of Stone, Pink Deer Zord Awaken!" Jazmine shouted.

They then pushed the arrows on the backs of their morphers which caused their animal disks to spin rapidly and release a loud animal sound as their individual Gaiasouls left their morphers and headed to where their bodies laid in wait.

_Ratchet's soul flew from his Davion's morpher to a seaside cave where his body was stored, his soul flew into his body which caused it to open its bright purple eyes and his body to shake. Like Anya, Ratchet's Zord form looked a lot like his soul, a dark blue body with purple streaks and sharp silver teeth. He was also sporting what looked like a pair of silver headphones around his ears with the double bow and arrow symbol over the piece that covered the actual ears. With a loud roar, his body transformed into blue water and left the cave to meet his partners call. _

_Charger's soul flew from Jacob's morpher towards a rocky mountain top which looked like a naturally made lighting rod. His soul flew into a small cave where he entered his body which caused his yellow eyes to open and his body to shake off the dust that collected around his limbs. Like the others, his looked similar to his soul, his body was a dark green and a bit bulky with bright yellow eyes and horn that seemed to spark with electricity. On his back, instead of spears, were two rocket launchers, with a loud, groaning roar his body changed into green thunder and he left the cave to meet his partners call. _

_Arrow flew out of Whisper's morpher and towards an island volcano where her body laid dormant. Her soul entered her body which caused her bright blue eyes to open and shake off the loose embers off of her body and feathers, her body was a bright yellow with gold under feathers that were also tinged with crimson. Her talons were a bright silver that were also tinged with crimson, Arrow released a loud screech and her body transformed into yellow fire and she left the volcano to meet her partner's call. _

_Geb's soul flew from Jazmine's morpher and towards an underground cavern where his body laid in wait. His soul entered his body which caused his yellow eyes to open and his body to shake off the excess dirt and rocks. His body was lean and muscular and a pale pink with black hooves and bright silver antlers, around his shoulders was light pink armor with metal studs. Geb let out a loud ringing howl before he turned into pink energy surrounded by small stones and left the cavern to meet his partner's call. _

Back in Ember City, Anya was holding her own against a giant Toro-Jack by using her speed and agility to avoid his attacks. Just then four large bursts of elemental energy crash into the giant bull and knocked him off his feet, the elemental bursts turned back into their Gaiazord forms and landed in front of their individual partners.

Davion ran straight for Ratchet, "Damn, check you out Ratchet, you are looking badass." he said. Ursa dipped his head down and Davion gave his partner a pat on his metal head which caused Ratchet to let out a small, happy growl.

Luke chuckled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Yeah they are pretty awesome aren't they bro? But right now we have a bull to put out to pasture, let's go!" he said getting nods from his teammates. They all jumped up and were teleported inside the cockpits of their Gaiazords, the inside was incredibly high tech with a seat for each ranger to sit in that was in front of a driving console with two joystick handles for them to grab onto. Each ranger grabbed onto their joysticks and began to move their individual Zords into action to attack the bull Mechbeast.

Luke moved the red wolf zord around Toro-Jack in a fast motion and began to claw at the bull's body causing sparks to fly off all around his injuries, Anya then jumped onto the bull's back and chomped down on his neck. Toro-Jack screamed out in pain and tried to throw Anay off but her bite was iron-clad, she then jumped off his back and blasted him with a burst of red wind.

Whisper steered the yellow hawk zord to fly around the bull Mechbeast so she could slash at him with her razor sharp wings and talons. Arrow flew straight at Toro-Jack's face and scratched at his eyes with her talons, this was a smart move since she was able strike his enhanced eye and make it malfunction. She flew off and lit the tips of her wings on fire and then flew at high speeds to strike the body of Toro-Jack which caused him to lose his balance.

Davion and Jacob steered the blue bear zord and green rhino zord towards Toro-Jack as he was getting back to his feet, Charger released a few rockets at the bull which hit him directly in the chest causing him to stumble back while Ratchet released a blast of sonic energy that caused the Mechbeast to clutch his ears in pain and go down to one knee. Charger then released a blast of green thunder from his horn while Ratchet released a burst of blue water from his mouth, the two elemental attacks collided in mid-air and struck the weakened Mechbeast to fly backwards and land on his face.

While Toro-Jack was on the ground with his face down, Jazmine steered Geb up into the air where he did a front flip and landed on Toro-Jack's back and began stomping on him. Toro-Jack was getting angry and pushed himself up which meant Geb had to move out of the way, Geb jumped off just as Toro-Jack was getting up but he didn't stop his assault. Geb moved a few feet away from Toro-Jack and collected pink energy with small stones around it and fired it straight at the bull which left a serious scorch mark in the center of his chest and again brought him down to his knee.

"Ha, these Zords are seriously badass!" Davion whooped over the comms from inside his Zord.

Luke chuckled at his friend, "They sure are D and thanks to Whisper ,Toro-Jack's mechanical eye is damaged. He can't read our movements." he said.

Whisper giggled, "It was nothing, just wanted to tear that annoying eye out of his head." she said.

Jacob sighed, "Geez Whisper, you are seriously violent, but it was a good job. But this bull ain't going down without a serious fight." he said.

"Jacob-kun is right, Ruku; it's time for an abare gattai (Rampaging Fusion)." Jazmine said.

Luke nodded, "You're right Jaz, Gaiazords combine; Wild Hunter Megazord!" he shouted.

"Wild Hunter Megazord Power Up!" the other four shouted.

_The rangers then pressed a button on the side of their consoles which had the picture their individual Gaiazord. This caused all of the Gaiazord's eyes to flash before jumping into the air for the combination process. The blue bear zord had his hind legs fold into his back while his front legs raised up and folded into themselves to form pauldrons, his head detached and landed on the pauldrons while his chest opened up and revealed a muscular chest guard with the black double bow and arrow mark in the center. _

_The green rhino zord had both his front and hind legs combine underneath him and slide back towards the end of his body. His front and back half then slid apart slightly before his back half folded around his front half till it was parallel with his head, both halves then bent slightly to form the feet while the rest of his body raised to form legs which connected to the bear zord's body. _

_The red wolf zord and pink deer zord had all their legs fold into their bodies while the head of the wolf zord straightened out to form and connected to the right side of the bear zord's body forming the right arm while the head of the deer zord bent slightly and the antlers straighten out and connected to the left side of the bear zord to form the left arm. _

_The yellow hawk zord then flew around the nearly completed Megazord and attached to its back giving the Megazord wings just as a metal head popped out of the bear zord's body that had a human face with a set of fangs coming from the top jaw and over the bottom. The head of the hawk zord then attached to the top of the head giving it a crown like appearance which caused the gold colored eyes of the Megazord to flash. The Megazord released a loud howl before landing back on the ground in front of Toro-Jack with its arms raised in a fighting stance. _

"Wild Hunter Megazord, Blessed by Nature!" The five rangers yelled from inside the main cockpit which held all five of their consoles with Luke in the center, Davion and Whisper on his left, and Jacob and Jazmine on his right.

"Wow, nice place, feels homey." Davion said admiring their new positions.

Toro-Jack was back on his feet with his jackhammers spinning rapidly, "Just because you have combined don't think you can stop me!" he shouted before charging at the Megazord.

Luke smirked, "Let's just see about that." he said. Toro-Jack was in range of the Megazord and raised one of his hammers to strike it when Luke moved his joystick to block the attack with the wolf zord, with Toro-Jack open Jacob moved the rhino zord to land three sidekicks to the Mechbeast's body. The wolf zord released Toro-Jack's hammer and Jazmine had the deer zord punch the bull's body three time before grabbing it in his antlers and blasting it with a burst of pink stone energy sending it flying back.

Toro-Jack got back to his feet and growled at the Megazord, "Why you!" he shouted before firing off laser blasts at the Megazord's body which were able to hit its body. The rangers were knocked around inside and nearly thrown off balance but Jacob was able to stabilize the Megazord's feet and get them back in order.

Davion rolled his neck, "Ok this bull is going down now." he said angrily. Davion pressed a few button on his console and the bear head pauldrons on the Megazord's shoulders opened up and released a powerful burst of blue water that struck the Mechbeast dead on causing him to stumble.

Davion slapped his console in happiness, "Bull's eye!" he laughed happily.

Luke shook his head at his friends antics, "Nice move bro and your right, this bull is going down now," he then pressed a few buttons on his console, "Orion Saber!" he shouted. The ground beneath them shook and a golden sword hilt burst out of the ground to reveal that a pure silver broadsword was connected to it with a multi-colored gem in the center of the hilt. The red wolf zord grabbed the hilt in its mouth and charged at Toro-Jack. The bull Mechbeast fired off a few laser blasts from his hammers but the Megazord moved the sword around and deflected the blasts with the blade, when it reached Toro-Jack it gave the Mechbeast three quick slashes before ducking under one of his hammer strikes and gave it another strong slash across its back.

The rangers could see that Toro-Jack was on his last legs, so they decided to end it while they had their momentum up.

"Time to end this hunt." Luke said getting nods from his friends. They each spun the animal heads on their morphers three times which revealed three brightly colored lights each in their individual colors. They then pushed the arrow on their morphers forward which closed over the lights and caused the animal head to spin rapidly. Their morphers released a loud animalistic cry while their visors glowed their individual colors as their Earth Energy responded and traveled through them, to their Zords, and finally into the Orion Saber. The Megazord spread its wings and flew into the air, when it reached the apex of its flight the rangers Gaiazord's appeared around the Megazord in a spiritual form before it dived down towards Toro-Jack.

The spiritual Gaiazords flew at the Mechbeast as the Megazord raised its blade above its head, "**Hunter's Requiem**!" the rangers shouted as the Megazord brought down its sword onto Toro-Jack and cleaved him in half. The bull Mechbeast was consumed in a large explosion as the Megazord stood with its back towards the explosion and its sword on its shoulder, the explosion soon died out, signaling the end of Toro-Jack. Inside the Megazord the rangers celebrated both another victory and their first successful mission with their zords.

Luke stood up and crossed his arms, "That brings this hunt to a close." he said as his friends cheered loudly.

In Nightshade Palace, Canex growled in anger at the sight of his plan going up in flames while Blaze-Fang just smirked as he already knew what the outcome of Canex's plan was. Techwing was indifferent as she brought her master another mug that was filled with the same cobalt blue liquid, Dark-Heart drank the liquid slowly as he felt his energy steadily rise.

"Well Canex, seems like your plan didn't really workout now did it," Dark-Heart said before standing up, "Try to think of something better for next time." he finished before walking out of the throne room and into his private chambers. Canex growled again before leaving, Blaze-Fang followed soon after, and finally Techwing. Dark-Heart's prisoner chuckled lightly as a smile played on the edges of his lips.

"Another one bites the dust, good job rangers." he said.

Back in Ember City, the rangers ejected out of the Megazord before they let the Gaiazords return to their resting places and their Gaiasouls return to their morphers. On the ground they de-morphed and met by many grateful civilians who wanted to thank them for protecting them from the Mechbeasts. Gene also came over with the help of her friends and praised Luke and the others, she gave a kiss to all of them before the medics took her to an ambulance to get her leg treated.

Luke looked over at Jazmine and smiled at her, "Not a bad first day of school huh?" he asked her.

Jazmine smiled at him, "Not bad at all." she said.

Luke nodded and looked towards the rest of his friends, "Speaking of school, time to go back guys." he said earning groans from Davion and Whisper.

_**Next Time on Power Rangers Wild Hunters: The rangers are on the case of a dolphin Mechbeast who has been kidnapping talented female singers from all over the city for his own plan. And when a Korean girl group comes to the city they become the dolphin's next targets, but with the guy rangers protecting them; will the dolphin succeed or become the ranger's prey? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Wild Hunters

Episode 3: The Siren Song

(_Note: Italicized means speaking Korean)_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Ember City, a time when the hard workers had a day off and were spending it with their families or using it to get some well deserved relaxation time. Inside the Ember City mall there was a lot of buzz currently happening as most of the youth that populated the city were spending their allowance money and paychecks on whatever they set their sights on, there were also three visitors from Korea that were admiring at the number of shops, restaurants, and numerous other stores that the mall had. These visitors were all girls, they had warm brown eyes but that was where their similarities ended, one girl had light brown hair that fell down to her shoulders with a few amber highlights mixed in. She was wearing a dark green blouse with frills on the end, tight blue jeans, sandals, and a long-sleeved burgundy shirt over it all. The tallest of the three girls had long black hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing a tight, long-sleeved blue shirt that showed her midriff, a pair of jean shorts that stopped just before her knees, a white leather jacket over it all and matching heels. The last girl had long light brown hair that was the same length as her friends and was wearing a pair of long blue jeans with black zip up boots that reached her knees, a violet tank top and a black leather jacket over it all.

Each girl had large smiles on their faces and were carrying about three shopping bags each, they had never been to this city but so far they were loving it. As the three girls walked through the mall, they passed a shop that was lit brightly and was advertising a lot of merchandise of people and animals that two of the girls did not really understand.

The girl wearing burgundy stopped in front of the store and looked at it curiously, "_Hey Tiffany, what kind of store is this?" _She asked the girl with light brown hair, apparently named Tiffany.

Tiffany and the other girl stopped and went back to the store where their friend was near, "_This is a store that sells Power Ranger merchandise_." Tiffany said since she was the only one among the three girls who knew what Power Rangers were.

The tallest of the girls gave Tiffany a look of confusion, "_What are Power Rangers Tiffany?" _she asked her friend.

Tiffany smiled at both her friends, "_Time for a history lesson ladies. The Power Rangers have been around since the 90's and they have been fighting against all kinds of enemies that have threatened the Earth and the people who live here. Here in Ember City they have their own team of Power Rangers called the Wild Hunters, apparently they are still in high school but fight against their enemies who attack the city." _She said to her friends. The other two girls looked at the store with interest but were debating whether or not to go in but Tiffany quickly made their decision for

them.

She hooked her arms through theirs and smiled at them, "_Taeyeon, Seohyun, there is nothing to be nervous of. They don't have Power Rangers protecting Korea so its okay if you don't know about them, but that shouldn't stop you from learning about them." _She said. Taeyeon, the girl in burgundy, looked to Seohyun to see if she was on board. Seohyun nodded and smiled while Taeyeon did the same, the three girls all walked into the store together and were slightly taken back at what they saw. All over the store, there was people that looking at the different merchandise that the store offered. The store carried things like action figures, plush toys, pictures, calenders, books, and a lot of other things that were all in honor of not just the Wild Hunters but all the rangers that protected the Earth and even a few that were previously not seen on Earth till the Super Megaforce rangers introduced them.

The three girls immediately separated from each other and went off to look at the different merchandise, Taeyeon was looking at the different types of plush toys that she found quite adorable, Seohuyn was looking at a book that told about the various Power Rangers that protected the Earth, and Tiffany was quite entranced looking at the posters that showed the Wild Hunter Power Rangers in both their normal clothing which consisted of their ranger jackets and their ranger forms side by side. Seohyun and Taeyeon also came over to where their friend was and also looked at the posters but each girl was looking at a different ranger's poster.

Taeyeon was looking at the picture of the red ranger, it had Luke and the red ranger with their backs together and looking over their shoulders at each other with a serious look on their faces. Seohyun was looking at a poster of the green ranger that showed Jacob and the green ranger side by side with one arm over their chests and giving a two finger salute. Tiffany was looking at a poster of the blue ranger that showed Davion crouching down and holding up a peace sign with his signature cocky grin and the blue ranger with his forearm leaning on Davion's head and holding up a peace sign as well. The three girls all smiled at the posters of the rangers when their attention was drawn to the sound of children arguing.

They all looked to the side to see three boys that all had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and were obviously triplets. On boy was dressed in black jeans, white sneakers, and a long-sleeved t-shirt that had a picture of the red ranger in a fighting pose. He also had a red baseball cap on his head that had a black double bow and arrow on the front. The boy on his right was dressed from head to toe in blue from his jeans, Converse, wrist bands, and long-sleeved t-shirt that had a picture of the blue ranger in a fighting pose. He wore a pair of black square rimmed glasses on his face and a blue baseball cap on his head with a black double bow and arrow on the front. The boy on the left was the shortest and was wearing a pair of khaki pants, grey sneakers, a long-sleeved green t-shirt that had a picture of the green ranger in a fighting pose. He also wore a green baseball cap with a black double bow and arrow on the front, all three boys all appeared to be around eight but there were obviously angry at each other about

something.

Red looked at his brothers, "No way, the red ranger is the best out of all of the Wild Hunters! He's the strongest, fastest, smartest, and the bravest; he has to be otherwise he wouldn't be the leader!" he said loudly trying to get his point across.

Blue shook his head, "Heck no, the blue ranger is the best! He is not only strong but he is also the most agile out of all the rangers! Plus, unlike the red ranger, he has a sense of humor and knows how to play around when they aren't fighting!" he shouted stating his case.

Green rolled his eyes at his brother, "You can't possibly know what the rangers are like when they aren't fighting! And besides the green ranger is obviously the best, he always thinks about his next move before he does it unlike the others. And if he has to, he can just charge through any enemy he come across because he's the strongest!" he shouted to his brothers. The three brothers continued to argue about the rangers by shouting what they knew about each one and why they were the best. That was when a women with blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and creme colored trench coat came up to the three boys and took them out of the store before the manager called security to take them out of the store themselves.

The girls giggled at the boys as they were being dragged out of the store along with being scolded by their mother. They then turned their attention back to the posters of the three male rangers not even noticing the ones that depicted the female rangers.

"_So the Power Rangers are that popular huh_?" Seohyun said aloud.

TIffany nodded, "_Yeah, they give a lot of people hope that there is someone out there looking out for them. I actually saw the Dino Thunder rangers fight against some weird dinosaur things when I was living in California, it was really cool." _she said grinning.

Taeyeon was still busy looking at the poster of Luke but was able to give her own imput as well, "_I would really like to meet these guys." _she said.

Tiffany went up to Taeyeon and playfully nudged her in the arm, "_You want to meet them because of what they do or because of the handsome man that leads them?" _she said. Taeyeon blushed slightly and playfully shoved Tiffany back causing all three girls to giggle.

Tiffany smiled, "_Come on, we should probably be getting back to the others. We have rehersal tomorrow." _Taeyeon and Seohyun nodded and the three girls left the store but not before purchasing the posters they were looking at. As the three girls walked out of the store and walked towards the exit they began to hear screaming and see people running passed them in complete fear. They looked towards the area from where the people were running to see a number of strange, rat-like creatures carrying either a spear, a short sword, or a blaster attacking lots of people but mainly women. Behind the group was a strange humanoid dolphin-like creature that looked like it had speakers surgically infused to its body. Its chest, abdomen, and front thighs were colored a pale white while the rest of its body was a deep ocean blue with exception of its boot-like feet which were colored were speakers that were attached to both its pectorals and in the center of its solar plexus as well as on its knees, biceps, and on the palms of its hands. In the center of its forearms, the top of its head, and on backs of its heels were fin like objects that were probably used as weapons.

Its head looked similar to a helmet that was colored primarily blue with a dolphin shape to it and a metal face plate where its mouth would normally be. Its red robotic eyes were covered by a black triangular shaped visor which he was using to currently scan over the people he was chasing, there were also speakers on each side of his head. The back of its head had a large tail-fin like piece going out behind it.

The dolphin Mechbeast laughed loud and pointed outwards to the Mechies he was commanding, "Go forth my soldiers, make these women scream in horror so I can find my final three angels!" he commanded. The Mechies immediately went forth and carried out the dolphin's orders, attacking any human female they could find. Taeyeon, Seohyun, and Tiffany immediately dropped their bags and ran away from the monster attacking but a group of Mechies block their path by putting their spears to the girl's throats like they were going to stab them, this caused the girls to scream out loud which got the dolphin's attention.

He immediately ran passed his warriors and got right up in the girls' faces, "Amazing, amazing, your vocal ranges are off the charts. I have finally done it, I have found my final three angels! Mechies, prepare these girls for transport through the Hydro Gate, I can't have my property getting damaged in transit." he said turning his back to the girls. The Mechies that were around them used the dull shafts of their spears to force the girls to their knees, the three of them were all scared to death of what could happen to them. They were so excited to get to spend some time in one of the coolest cities in America but they did not expect to be taken captive by some kind of dolphin monster.

"Not today, Fin!" a male voice said. The three girls tilted there heads up to see three figures dressed in red, blue, and green jump through the air and give a flying side kick, a flying knee strike, and a corkscrew kick to the Mechies that were holding them down. The Mechies went flying away from the girls and the three figures stood in front of each one of the girls, red in front of Taeyeon, green in front of Seohyun, and blue in front of Tiffany. It was the three male Power Rangers.

Luke, Davion, and Jacob were tracking a possible lead on the whereabouts on the rising number of missing girls when Marcus told them that Sonofin was attacking the mall so they immediately headed there. Although they didn't expect for Sonofin to try and kidnap more girls.

Sonofin growled at the sight of the rangers who interrupted his plan, "Rangers, why do you insist on interfering with my plans?!" he shouted.

Davion smirked behind his helmet, "Um, probably because its what we do for a living." he said.

Jacob cracked his neck, "Plus, it is really fun seeing how pissed off you Mechbeasts get whenever we screw with your plans." he said.

Luke stepped forward and pointed at Sonofin, "Now, why don't you make it easier on everyone and tell us where you've hidden the girls that you've kidnapped." he said.

Sonofin gasped dramatically, "So you can take my angels away from me? Never, those women belong to me and I will be the one that will introduce their voices to the world. With my powers, the entire planet Earth will see just how powerful the music of the Mechbeasts really is." he said raising his arms over his head.

Davion groaned, "Jeez, ten seconds with this guy and I already want to deck him in the face. Really tells you something huh?" he said annoyed. Luke and Jacob nodded at their friend's statement, Luke then turned his head back at the girls they saved and was taken back when he saw who they were but he would have to deal with the realization later. He knelt down and looked the girls in the eye while they just looked at him through his visor.

"_Leave this to us ladies, we will keep you all safe. But you need to find somewhere to hide because things might get a little wild in a little bit." _Luke instructed the girls, they were a bit surprised that he was speaking Korean but they nodded in understanding and went off to find somewhere to hide while Luke rejoined his friends.

Jacob looked at Luke, "That wasn't Japanese was it Luke?" he asked curiously.

Luke shook his head, "Korean, I'll explain later. Right now, we got work to do. Let's go!" he said and the three boys entered fighting stances before charging at Sonofin and his Mechies and met them head on.

One Mechie tried to slash Luke with a diagonal cut but he dodged it as well as the Mechie's backhanded slash before giving the Mechie a palm strike to its face. One Mechie tried to stab Luke with its spear but he delivered multiple punches to its chest followed by a knee strike and a spinning back elbow. Another Mechie tried to stab Luke with its sword but he wrapped his leg the Mechie's arm and brought it down to its knees and he finished up with a knee to the Mechie's face.

Davion met the first Mechie he saw with a butterfly kick and used his momentum to sweep kick another to the ground and tornado kick to more. Davion blocked two strikes from two Mechie swords and gave them each an elbow to the face and back-flipped, kicking the Mechies in the process. He dodged strikes from two Mechie spears and 540 kicked the both of them before running at one Mechie and jumping up so he could hook his legs around the Mechie's neck and pulled him down and landing multiple punches to the Mechie's face.

Jacob punched, kicked, and elbowed three different Mechies before jumping up and landing a Superman punch to another. Two more Mechies came at him and started swinging their spears at him trying to get an attack in but he was able to evade each strike, he then landed multiple kicks to each of the Mechie's bodies and ended by elbowing the both of them in the head. One more Mechie tried to sneak up behind Jacob but he saw the attack coming and threw the Mechie over his shoulder and onto the ground, Jacob then back flipped and his knees landed right on the Mechie's chest crushing it.

The three male rangers dealt their final strikes to the last of the Mechies and met back up so they could take on Sonofin who just looked annoyed.

Sonofin sighed in annoyance, "Looks like I'll have to do things myself." he said by extending the fins on his forearms into bladed fighting fins.

Luke, Davion, and Jacob all pulled out their Predavolvers and turned them into their Predablades, "That's fine with us Fin because one way or another we will take you down and find those girls. Let's go boys!" Luke said and the three boys rushed at Sonofin. The sound of clanging metal sounded throughout the entire mall area as the rangers and the Mechbeast met each other move for move as they evaded and countered each attack the other threw at them. Sonofin tried to slash at the ranger's feet but the three boys jumped over the blades and rushed him again, the boys tried an overhead slash on Sonofin but the dolphin Mechbeast crossed his arms over his head and blocked the strikes.

"D, J, put the weight on him!" Luke said getting nods from his friends. Davion and Jacob's visors flashed their individual colors and their powers activated making them stronger and heavier. This appeared to become to much for Sonofin to handle and he was brought down to his knees, Luke spun out of the way of his friends and knelt in front of Sonofin. He turned his blade back to his blaster and fired a few shots at Sonofin causing him to stumble back and shout out in pain. Davion and Jacob released their powers and turned their blades back to blasters and the three boys shot at Sonofin at the same time, sending him flying.

Davion spun his Predavolver on his finger, "Alright, we've got him on the ropes! Now, let's make him tell us where the girls are." he said. Luke and Jacob nodded and the three boys quickly headed for where Sonofin landed but he was already up and was very angry.

"Damn you rangers," Sonofin said as his mouth piece opened up to reveal another speaker, "Take this, **Sonic Soundwave!" **he said and all the speakers on his body released a piercing loud sonic sound that was too much for any human to rangers and the three girls that were in Sonofin's presence immediately clapped their hands over their ears and let out sounds of pain, this sound was just too much for them to handle. Luke knew that his friends wouldn't be able to hear him over the piercing sound he had to use touch to relay his commands. Luke touched Davion's shoulder three times which gave him a nod in response, since they had faced this enemy before they had set up a system that would hopefully help them against this Mechbeast. Davion gathered all the strength he could muster and got to his feet, he then took his hands from his ears and put them together in front of him. His visor flashed blue and blue water began to form in his hands and he separated his hands and a giant shield of water formed in front of them blocking the sound waves but it wouldn't hold for long.

Davion grunted, "Guys, hurry, this shield isn't fully formed and its taking a lot of my energy. I won't be able to hold it for long!" he said sounding like he was getting weaker. Luke and Jacob nodded and shook off the residual effects from the sound wave and stood up. Luke's visor flashed red and Jacob's flashed green, they both gathered their individual elements in their hands and prepared themselves.

" D, drop the shield now!" Luke said and Davion dropped his water shield letting it fall to the ground.

" **Breeze Blade!" **Luke shouted and launched a cyclone of red wind at Sonofin.

" **Rolling Thunder!" **Jacob shouted and launched a burst of green thunder at Sonofin. The two attacks hit Sonofin dead on and knocked him off his feet, causing his armor to spark from the attack and his sound wave to end.

Sonofin grunted as he got back to his feet, "This isn't over rangers, those girls will become my angels one way or another!" he said before opening his Hydro Gate, which showed the location of the other girls momentarily, and jumped inside. The rangers ran to the gate to try and entered it but it was too late as the gate had closed.

Luke growled and punched his palm, "Son of a bitch, we almost had him!" he said angrily. Davion came over and placed a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Don't worry Luke, from the way he left he'll show his face again." he said as Jacob came over to them.

"Yeah and right now we should check on those girls that Sonofin tried to kidnap." He said getting a nod from Luke. Luke, Davion, and Jacob all went over to where they had seen the girls hide, after making sure that the danger had passed the girls came out to meet their saviors.

Luke spoke first, "_Are you ladies okay?" _he asked. They all nodded and looked curiously at the guys who were still morphed.

Jacob was the one to catch it, "Oh, sorry, guys we should probably de-morph." he said. Davion and Luke nodded and the three guys brought their morphers up and pressed the animal heads on them.

"Power down." they said at the same time. There was a flash of light and the guys were reverted back to there civilian forms. Luke was wearing a red button up shirt opened with a black tank top underneath, a pair of black jeans, black boots, his brother's dog tags, and his ring. Jacob wore a longs-sleeved green shirt with a black bolt of thunder going diagonally from his shoulder to his hip with khaki pants, white sneakers, and his wrist band on his right wrist. Davion was wearing a blue t-shirt that had a picture of a roaring bear on the front, blue jeans, his custom dog tags, and his Lugz. They all had their ranger jackets on and tried to look as calm as possible in front of the girls.

Davion spread his arms and gave his traditional cocky grin, "See, underneath all that flashy gear, we're just a couple of normal guys." he said getting smiles from Taeyeon and Seohyun and a small laugh from Tiffany.

Jacob scoffed, "I think it's safe to say that we aren't exactly normal with what we do bro." he said getting chuckles from the girls.

Seohyun smiled at Jacob, "Thank you for saving us." she said with a heavy Korean accent.

Jacob blew the compliment off, "Don't worry about it, it's what we do." he said.

Taeyeon looked at Luke since he was the only one who could speak Korean, "_What was that creature that attacked us?" _she asked curiously.

Luke nodded, "That creature was a Mechbeast called Sonofin." he said.

"Mechbeast?" Seohyun asked curiously.

Jacob nodded, "Mechbeast's are the monsters that we fight on a daily basis. They are created from combining animal DNA and various mechanical devices. Their master, Dark-Heart, wants to conquer the human world and have his Mechbeasts rule the entire human world." he said causing the girls to gasp in surprise.

Davion continued, "Sonofin has been around for about two weeks, he's been running around the city kidnapping talented female singers. We know that he's able to transport them somewhere with that Hydro Gate of his to somewhere we don't know but now we know that his targets are you three. So are you ladies singers?" he asked. The three girls looked at each other and laughed out loud at that statement.

Davion blinked, "Uh, did I say something funny that I don't know about?" he asked completely obliviously.

Luke laughed, "Now you see the price of when you don't listen to me bro," he said gesturing to each one of the girls, "Allow me to introduce Taeyeon, Seohyun, and Tiffany, three members of the nine piece South Korean girl group Girls Generation. So yes, they are singers and are some of the most talented and successful performers all throughout Asia and even in America. Not to mention they are very, very beautiful." he said not noticing the blushes that the girls were giving off.

"You're right about that." both Davion and Jacob said at the same time making the girls blush again.

Luke nodded, "But Davion's right, now that Sonofin has chosen you three as his next target we are going to have to keep an eye on you three. Which is why we will give you these so you can keep in touch with us." he said. The three boys put there hands out palms up and small tornado's of their individual elements which transformed into three silver rings that had a red jewel-like surface that had the black double bow-and-arrow mark in the center. The guys each took a girl's hand and placed the ring on one of their ring fingers.

The girls blushed at the contact but quickly shook it off, "So does this mean we're all going steady?" Tiffany joked causing all the guys to chuckle.

Davion smiled at her, "Sorry girl, we ain't that easy. Although that could change after a fine night of wining and dining." he said giving Tiffany his signature cocky grin which caused her to laugh.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Down D, the girls are probably taken anyway." he said.

"Well, I'm not." Seohyun said getting a slightly hopeful look from Jacob.

Luke cleared his throat, "Anyway, the rings aren't just a fashion statement. The're called ERings. They are a piece of technology that Orion Industries created for people that are close to us rangers, whenever you are in danger of being attacked by Mechbeasts or Mechies just twist the face of the ring and it will immediately send an SOS signal to our morphers and we will come running to wherever you are." he said smiling.

The girls all smiled and nodded and the guys dropped their hands, "Would you ladies like us to drop you off somewhere?" Jacob asked like a gentleman.

Seohyun shook her head, "No thank you, we already called our bodyguards saying what happened and they are on their way here. But thank you anyway." she said bowing. The guys nodded and saw that some guys that were wearing black suits and glasses that just screamed bodyguard.

Luke clapped his hands, "Well we'll leave you in the hands of your bodyguards and remember, use the rings any time that you are in danger. Come on guys, let's head back to the Den and see what the girls have found." he said getting nods from his friends. The group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways while the girls turned around to have one last look at the men who saved them.

Outside while the guys were getting in their vehicles Jacob turned to Luke, "So Luke, when exactly did you learn Korean? I knew you spoke Japanese but not Korean." he asked.

Luke pulled on his helmet before looking at his friend, "Jazmine taught me, when we were kids and our siblings would work late together we would watch Japanese and Korean shows without subtitles. It got to be a bit confusing but she would translate and I caught on pretty quick." he said before revving his engine while the others followed suit and they drove back to the Den.

In a hidden location, seven young were chained to a stone wall. Their clothes were slightly torn and their faces were red and blotched from the crying that they had been doing for the past two weeks. In front of them was a large lake that had a series of cables coming out of it and onto the stone plateau which was where the girls were. A few feet away from the girls was a large satellite dish that was connected to each of the cables, the dish looked as if it was charging up for something.

There was a number of Mechies walking around the area carrying various equipment to different area, Sonofin was at the dish and was tinkering away at it as if he was trying to make the device stronger.

He groaned out loud, "Oh my, this isn't going to work at all. I have all the power that I need and a distribution method but without all of my angels with me, the plan just won't work." he said throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. He looked over at the girls who were all scared and crying their eyes out.

He went over to one of the girl, "Oh no no no my dear, you cannot make a single sound. If you do, you run the risk of straining your voice. So stop crying right now." he said with a certain authority in his voice.

The girl looked at Sonofin through the tears she was trying to stop, "Please just let us go." she pleaded. Sonofin shook his head at her.

"Not yet, my angel. You will all go home soon but not before my plan for the world to hear the music of the Mechbeasts. Then you will all go home, although the way you all will look like will be will be a bit of a shock." he said chuckling menacingly to himself causing the girls to cringe in fear. Sonofin snapped his fingers and a group of Mechies appeared before him.

"Now listen, all of you, I want you to go back to the city and do not come back until you have my final three angels." he commanded and the Mechies nodded before teleporting out to carry the task they were given. Sonofin snickered and rubbed his hands together as he continued to fantasize to what he planned to do once he got a hold of his final angels.

"Nandato(what)?!" was the first thing that the guys heard once they entered the Den. When the guys returned and had a small snack thanks to Mizuki, they began to recap the events that happened when the appeared at the mall. The minute Luke mentioned that they met and saved three members of Girl's Generation, Jazmine kind of went crazy. She had always been a crazy Girls Generation fan so when she heard that the guys had met her idols she kind of went crazy. Jazmine wore a pink tank top with the image of red heart in the center, blue jean shorts that reached her knees, cowgirl boots, and her ranger jacket over her shoulders. She also wore her white ring on her finger. Whisper was wearing a tight yellow sweater, tight leather pants, leather zip-up boots that reached her knees, and her ranger jacket over her shoulders and her emerald ring on her fingers.

She charged at Luke and grabbed his collar and shook him wildly, "Are you seriously telling me that you met Taeyeon, Seohyun, and Tiffany? Three members of GG and who are also part of the sub-unit TTS?" she said shaking Luke with each word. Luke's eyes felt like they were being knocked around in his head from the shaking he was getting. He put his hands on Jazmine's and made her stop so he could get his bearings back.

"Yes we did, and unfortunately they are being targeted by Sonofin so we gave them ERings so they can call the three of us when they are in trouble." he said to his hyped up friend.

Jazmine nodded in understanding and led Luke and the other guys over to the Holotable where Whisper and Marcus were although she was still pouting over not meeting the girls. They were currently going over various locations that would suit Sonofin in his kidnapping scheme.

"Any luck Marcus?" Luke asked.

Marcus sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately no, we have not been able to find any trace of the missing girls or where Sonofin might have taken them." he said tapping the Holotable a few times to bring up a few images of various locations.

Whisper sighed, "I feel so sorry for what those girls are going through." she said getting nods from the others.

Luke leaned up against the table while the others began to think as well, "Alright lets think about this really hard for a second. Sonofin has dolphin DNA in him which means that he will most likely need to be around water, its in his genes," he said having Marcus tap the information into the Holotable, "We also need to think about places that we not be easily found by curious eyes so he is most likely keeping them in a large area that he could keep them hidden and not be found easily or by accident, " he said and Marcus tapped in more information, "Also, Sonofin says that he wants the whole world to hear the music of the Mechbeasts which means wherever he is, it has to have the capabilities that can produce sound and have a large echo since he is a weird dude." he finished and Marcus typed in the last of the information into the Holotable and it brought up a large image that would be the perfect area that included all the information that Luke gave him.

Davion laughed in joy, "Damn Luke, I seriously forget how smart you are." he said high fiving Luke.

Luke smiled at his friend and tapped his forehead, "I'm not called the Wise Red Wolf for nothing man," he said before looking at the place that the Holotable brought up, "The old lake caves near the edge of the city, its the perfect place for Sonofin to hide the girls but we need to be sure before we go rushing in there." he said but before he could say anything else his, Davion's, and Jacob's morphers all gave off a loud emergency signal and their Gaiaisoul partners came out.

"Kishi, the ERings that you gave to the girls are going off!" she said to Luke.

"Looks like those lovely ladies are in trouble and need you guys." Ratchet said.

"The signal is coming from the parking garage of Garuda Hotel downtown, you had better get a move on boys." Charger said. The three guys nodded and then looked to the girls.

"Well Jaz, looks like you'll get to meet your idols after all, let's roll out." Luke said and he and the others left the Den and headed to their vehicles so they could help the damsels in distress.

The screams of women could be heard all throughout the parking garage they were in, all the members of Girls Generation were off to a rehearsal for their upcoming concert they were having when they were attacked before they could even get in their cars by Mechies. The Mechies had already knocked the girl's bodyguards unconscious and were busy binding their hands and feet so they couldn't run away.

The girls were huddled together and were extremely terrified, they had no idea that something like this could happen to them. Taeyeon clutched her ringed hand with her other and put it close to her heart.

"_Please come soon." _she prayed quietly. And judging from the sound of a roaring motorcycle engine, her prayers had been answered. The girls and the Mechies all looked toward the sound to see the rangers coming towards them, fully morphed and on their respected vehicles. Luke jumped off his bike and let the on board computer guide it to a stop, he flies through the air and delivers a powerful flying side kick to one Mechie before landing in front of the girls and glaring at the other Mechies. The other rangers stopped their vehicles and dismounted before joining up with Luke.

Luke looked towards Jazmine and Whisper, "Jaz, Whisper, get the girls untied and out of here. Me and the guys will take care of the Mechies." he said getting nods from the girls. While the girls pushed away a few Mechies so they could get to the girls the guys were busy taking down the Mechies.

Luke took down a Mechie that tried to slash at him with its sword but he spun out of the way and ended up behind the Mechie and wrapped his arm around its neck, threw it to the ground, and punched it's face. Another snuck up behind him and pinned its spear under Luke's right arm, Luke gave the Mechie three elbows to the ribs before throwing it over his shoulder, broke its arm, and stomped on its face.

Davion butterfly kicked one Mechie then did a break dance flair to knock another one off of its feet and axe kicked it in the chest and jumping back to his feet. He bobbed and weaved each strike that the Mechies threw at him by bouncing on his feet and moving his body around, he bent down and spun on his hands to kick away a few Mechies before cartwheeling forward and kicked a Mechie both in front and behind him with his foot.

Jacob elbowed one Mechie in the head to stun it before hoisting it over his shoulders and spun around so the Mechie's head and feet hit its comrades that were around Jacob. Jacob lifted the Mechie off his shoulders and slammed it back down onto his knee before throwing him to the side, Jacob then gave two Mechies a roundhouse kick to their heads which made a sickening crack on contact. He looked at one more Mechie that was charging at him and ran at the Mechie and gave it a powerful drop kick to the chest which sent it flying.

The guys had finished up taking down the last of the Mechies just as the girls had finished up untying the Girls Generation members. The guys went over and met up with Whisper and Jazmine so they could get the girls back on their feet.

"Is everyone, whoa!" Luke said just as Taeyeon and two other members of GG, he recognized as Sooyoung and Yoona, nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug. He looked over and saw that the same thing was happening to Davion and Jacob, apparently even though they hadn't met them before the other members of Girls Generation were happy to see the rangers as well. The girls pulled back from their hugs and looked at the both the male and female rangers.

"Thank you all for saving us." a brown haired member named Jessica said to all the rangers and giving them a small bow with the others following suit. The rangers brushed off her gratitude and made sure that none of the girls had injuries. After making sure everyone was alright, the rest of the members introduced themselves to the rangers. Luke and Jazmine knew who they all were but since the others didn't it was a nice weight off their shoulders.

Luke nodded to his teammates and they all took step back before raising their morphers to their mouths, "Power down." they all said and they reverted back to their civilian forms.

Jazmine began to act a little bit like a fan girl by introducing herself to each of the members, "_It is an honor to meet you all. I'm Jazmine Saejima and I'm a really big fan, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could I trouble you for a picture?" _she said before taking out her cell phone and bringing up her camera. Some of the members agreed and they all began taking pictures with each other.

Davion chuckled, "Dang I never knew she was so much of a fan girl." he said as Tiffany came up to him and wrapped her hands around his right arm which surprised him but also caused him to smile.

Luke laughed, "Yeah, she's been following GG since their very first music video and since she speaks Korean she was able to understand them. Who do you think got me hooked on Kpop? he said just as Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and pulled him into another hug. He looked down so he could look her in the eyes.

"_You actually came for us_." she said resting her head on Luke's chest. Luke was a bit taken back by such an intimate gesture but he just smiled and hugged her back while the other guys did the same. The girls had gone through enough today and they needed the comfort.

Luke pulled back and tilted Taeyeon's chin up so he could look her in the eye, "_Of course we did, we're not just Power Rangers but we are also men. And we do not break our promises." _he said smiling. Taeyeon nodded and noticed that the group's bodyguards were getting back up, that was when Luke's expression tuned serious.

He then addressed all the people that were present, "Okay, how about we head back up to the girl's room and put together a plan on what to do next? This way in case Mechies attack again we'll all be here." he said. Everyone nodded and even the bodyguards followed his orders, something about the alpha-like atmosphere he gave off made them all want to follow his lead. Everyone grouped together and got on the elevators to go back up to the girl's hotel room.

After a quick search of the room to make sure there were no Mechbeast traps, Luke gave orders to half the security team to keep and eye on things outside and around the hotel and for the other half to keep eye on the lower floors since they were at the top. Jazmine was still acting like a fan girl and chatting away with some of the other members of GG, Whisper was talking with a few so she could better understand their type of music, Jacob was sitting down in front of a holographic model of the city with Seohyun on his arm and her head rested on his shoulder, Davion was in the kitchen with Tiffany trying to find something to curb his immense appetite, and Luke was leaning against a wall speaking to the bodyguards through his morpher.

"_No sir, we are not seeing anything strange or out of the ordinary. Things are all quiet." _one of the head bodyguard's told Luke through his his morpher which was linked to the bodyguard's ear piece.

Luke nodded, "_Good, keep me posted." _he said. The bodyguard said yes and they ended their conversation. Luke looked out the window at his city so he could gather his thoughts, he was so caught up in his own world that he almost didn't notice a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked back and saw that it was Taeyeon that had her arms around him and giving him a kind smile.

"_You look like you have a lot on your mind. You should try relaxing more." _she said keeping her arms around Luke's waist. Luke turned around and smiled at the girl, meeting her in person he was glad she wasn't some spoiled princess that thinks the world revolved around her. It turns out she was kind, supportive, and a genuine down to earth girl.

Luke chuckled lightly, "I'm the red ranger Miss Taeyeon, thinking is what I do so that I can keep my home and my family safe. A lot of times I can't afford to relax but I do what I can." he said smiling and getting a laugh from the girl. When he looked up, he noticed Jazmine looking at him with her cheeks puffed out which was what she always did when she was angry or upset about something. Luke gave her a confused look but she just turned her head away in annoyance and Luke just shrugged.

Jacob gave a quick whistle to get everyone's attention and everyone gathered around where Jacob was sitting.

Davion came over munching on some potato chips, "What you find J?" he said with his mouth full.

Jacob turned the hologram around so the other rangers and the girls could see, "Well it looks like the information that Luke gave was right on the money," he said highlighting a certain area outside the city, "I did a scan on the outer areas of the city, mainly on the old sea caves where we thought Sonofin would be keeping the girls. And this is what I found." he said before focusing on the inner area of the caves which showed seven red lights that seemed to be outlines of human bodies.

Jacob continued, "At first I didn't find anything under regular scanning but when I tried a biometric scan to look for heart beats and other kinetic signatures the body gives off I found seven signatures all barely moving but alive nontheless. I can't tell if they're the girls that have been abducted but they aren't there for no reason I can say that." he informed everyone before turning off the hologram.

Seohyun put her hands on Jacob's shoulder, "That was very impressive, so this means that you have found the girls?" she asked.

Jacob scratched the back of his head, "Thanks Seo, but unfortunately I don't know if its the girl's or not but at least its something." he said ignoring the looks he was getting from Whisper from the fact he used a nickname for Seohyun.

Luke nodded, "Well something is better than nothing nice job J," he said which caused Jacob to high five with Davion, "Well even if they aren't the girls we can't keep them there. We need to think of some way to get to them without alerting Sonofin to what we plan on doing, which is why I have a plan." he said getting looks from everyone in the room.

Luke sighed, "It's pretty dangerous and a little bit more dangerous than some of the other stuff I've come up with." he said.

Davion scoffed, "Dude, we do dangerous and crazy stuff every day of the week. It's nothing new for us." he said getting nods from the other rangers.

Luke nodded, "I know but this plan doesn't just involve us, it involves using the members of Girls Generation as a diversion." he said causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Luke hardly ever used civilians as diversions because he knew of the consequences that could happen if they were involved.

Luke groaned, "Look, I don't like this anymore than you guys do but if we want to get Sonofin out in the open and get to the girls, the best way for us to do that is to show him what he wants. But of course I would never out innocent civilians in danger so its up to the girls, not me." he said looking at Taeyeon. Taeyeon looked towards the other members, they didn't say a single thing but it seemed that they were having some kind of mental conversation together.

The girls nodded and Taeyeon looked at Luke, "What do you need us to do?" she said surprising Luke and the other rangers both by her answer and at the fact that this was the first time they had heard her speak English even if she did have a heavy accent.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked her.

Taeyeon nodded, "You guys saved our lives, on two separate occasions. The least we can do is repay you all and if we can save the lives of innocent people in the process than that's all the better." she said smiling while her band mates all nodded in understanding.

Luke smiled and nodded, "You girls really are amazing. Okay here's what I'm thinking," he said and the others payed close attention to what he had to say, "The girls put on a show, you can say its a preview of what is to come at your concert. You do this and Sonofin will have no choice but to come, he wants you girls and he'll do anything to get you and the best way to flush him out is to show him your musical skills. Then you allow yourselves to be taken by his Mechies and the minute he opens his Hydro Gate and takes you inside the guys and I will follow after you, free you and the other captive girls, destroy whatever kind of device that Sonofin is making, take him down, and get you back in time for your concert." Luke finished and waited for the others to respond.

Jacob nodded, "It sounds like a good plan but it is pretty risky." he said. Seohyun hugged Jacob from the side and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay J. As long as you're with us I know we'll be safe." she said making Jacob smile a little bit but he nodded.

Tiffany came up behind Davion and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Seohyun's right, I feel much safer with this big blue bear and the others looking out for us." she said getting a blush from Davion as well.

Taeyeon scooted closer to Luke and put his arm over her shoulders, "We trust you guys and we want to help. Everything will be okay." she said getting a smile from Luke. He looked around the room to see that everyone was in agreement with his plan and he nodded as well.

"Okay, let's get to work." he said.

Sonofin blasted a Mechie away in anger, "You worthless heaps of junk! You have failed at every attempt to gain me my final angels and you still dare to show yourself to me? Unacceptable!" he shouted, sending out a loud sound wave that broke apart a few Mechies that were around him and caused the girls that were chained to the wall to scream out loud. He stopped and growled in anger, that was when a lone Mechie came out from the shadows and whispered something low to the dolphin Mechbeast.

Sonofin's attitude then changed dramatically, "Oh incredible! My angels have come out from hiding and are performing a show for me to see! You five guard my angels here while the rest of us go out and retrieve my final three angels." he told to the Mechies around him who nodded in understanding. He then opened his Hydro Gate and stepped through it with a few of his Mechies to retrieve his angels.

None of the rangers had never been to a live concert but the way they saw Girls Generation perform it was like nothing they had ever seen before. After they had talked to the girls' manager and had gotten a stage together, they quickly got the word out to the people of the city that Girls Generation was having a charity concert before their actual concert the stage area quickly became filled with fans and supporters from all over. And the girls certainly knew how to work a stage, they were singing and dancing like it was second nature to them and the fans were loving every minute of it.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe we are actually watching Girls Generation perform live! This is incredible!" Jazmine said over the morphers. Luke rolled his eyes, in order to make sure the plan went off without a hitch, each of the rangers were spread out throughout the crowd and backstage in civilian clothing so they could blend in and wait for their opportunity when Sonofin would arrive.

Whisper chuckled through their morphers, "Easy girl, remember we aren't here for fun we're here to protect the girls and make sure that nothing interrupts the plan." she told the pink ranger.

"Hai." Jazmine said a little upset.

Davion laughed, "Don't worry Jaz, we'll be able to go see the actual concert after all this." he said.

"What do you mean Davion-kun?" Jazmine asked causing Luke to groan.

Davion laughed weakly, "Oops, looks like that cat's out of the bag. Might as well tell her Luke." he said.

"What is he talking about Ruku?" she asked the red ranger.

Luke sighed, "I was going to surprise you, I had heard that GG was coming to the city a few weeks ago so I had Marcus pull some strings to get us all tickets so we could see the girls perform. A little ironic we helped set this one up huh?" he said.

"Awww, arigato Ruku-chan." Jazmine said sweetly over the morphers causing Luke to blush, good thing she couldn't see him.

Luke cleared his throat, "Well we can talk about it later, right now we have a job to do so let's focus all right?" he said trying to get his team back on track and ignoring the jeers from Davion.

The GG members had just finished performing their hit song "I got a boy" and had left the stage for a quick minute. Then the members of TTS came out and began to perform their newest song "Holler" and were doing an incredible job with it, the crowd went crazy for each move that the girls did. Even Davion was getting into it by moving in his seat to the rhythm of the music while Jazmine had her eyes glued to the stage and was screaming out loud with the rest of the hardcore fans. That was when Sonofin's hydro gate opened up and he, along with a few Mechies, came out of it and onto the stage. The fans in the audience screamed in fear at the sight of the Mechbeast and his minions.

Sonofin clapped his hands together, "Oh you must forgive me my angels but I'm afraid I must stop your show," he said snapping his fingers which caused some of the Mechies to surround the girls and the others to point blasters at the audience, "Now, how about we do this simply. Come with me and I won't harm a single person in your audience." he said.

"Stay in position guys, this is all going according to plan." Luke said over his morpher from his position backstage and out of sight from the Mechies. The girls on stage took a quick glance at each other before clutching the rings on their fingers.

Taeyeon stepped forward and looked at Sonofin, "We will go with you, just don't hurt anyone. Please." she said.

Sonofin nodded and bowed slightly, "Of course not my angel, all I want is you three." he said. The three girls all nodded and walked into the Hydro Gate with Sonofin and the Mechies, that was when the crowd began to erupt into chaos at the sight of their idols being taken by a Mechbeast. The security forces and the local police that showed up tried to get the crowd under control which worked a little but their was still an air of fear that surrounded the loyal fans. With the Hydro Gate open but closing fast the rangers decided to move, they all came out from their respected hiding places around the stage and the crowd and jumped onto the stage. They all summoned their ranger jackets and threw them on before getting down to business.

Luke turned to his team, "Alright, looks like things are going well, Jazmine and Whisper remain on stand-bye until you receive our signal," he said to the pink and yellow rangers who nodded before looking at the blue and green rangers, "Davion and Jacob, let's go get those girls back." he said determined while the other male rangers nodded. They all turned to face the the Hydro Gate and prepared to enter, that was when Luke's preflex ability activated and told him of something that could have been a big disaster if he didn't know ahead of time.

"Guys, stay close to me. When we enter there will be a large body of water underneath us so I'll use my wind powers to keep us dry and silent." he said getting nods from Davion and Jacob. The three boys all steeled their nerves and released a breath before charging at the gate and jumping through it just as it closes.

Jazmine put her hands together and prayed, "Please come back safe." she said quietly.

Luke, Davion, and Jacob all went through the gate and ended up on the other side but were falling fast and were about to get a face full of water but Luke's eyes flashed red and he put both of his hands out and activated his wind powers to keep him and his friends safe from falling into the water. A funnel of wind appeared beneath them and caught them all safely, the guys let out sigh of relief and quickly took in their surroundings. They were in some kind of underground cave with stone pillars and stalagties all around them, a large body of water was beneath them and looked as if it had metallic tubes coming out from it and onto a stone plateau which was where Sonofin, all the girls that were kidnapped including Taeyeaon, Tiffany, and Seohyun, and some kind of radio dish that did not look ordinary from the guys perspective.

Luke floated the three of them over to a secluded part of the cave where they could be hidden from sight but also hear what Sonofin was saying. Sonofin had his Mechies chain the three girls to the wall along with the other girls before he clapped and went over to the dish and began tinkering with it.

Tiffany struggled against the chains, "What exactly are you planning on doing to us?" she asked angrily.

Sonofin finished what he was doing and turned toward her, "Well I suppose now is the time to tell you all. You see, I chose you all because of your specific vocal ranges that are greater than other women in the city. Once I turn this Sonic Dish on, it will absorb your vocal abilities and send it out throughout the city which will cause immense pain to the humans which will not only cause me great pleasure but cause Master Dark-Heart's Chaos Energy to grow exponentially. This will just be one more step towards the take over of the Mechbeast Empire!" he said laughing maniacly. The girls all cowered in fear but the guys began to take action, they walked along the edge of the cave and quietly taking out Mechies before ending up on the same side as the girls and Sonofin.

Sonofin clapped his hands together, "Alright time to get this show on the road." he said walking over to the Sonic Dish and typed on it. A loud humming came from the dish signifying the activation of it, the guys all took out their Predavolvers and readied themselves. Luke gave the signal and the charged out from their hiding place, there were three more Mechies in front of them but that was no real challenge for the guys. Luke spun on his knees and tripped one Mechie off its feet and shot it in the face from his kneeled position, Davion jumped up onto one Mechie's shoulders and pulled him down to the ground and shot it in the face as well, and Jacob ended the last Mechie by kneeing it on the chest first which caused it to bend over and he wrapped his arm around its neck and flipped over and onto its back before shooting it in the face as well. With their presence known and Sonofin angry, the three rangers all pointed their Predavolvers at the Sonic Dish and fired on it. Each blast hit and caused the dish to explode, which sent Sonofin flying. The rangers smiled and quickly went over to the wall and began to unchain each one of the girls and gently set them down on the ground.

When Luke went over to Taeyeon and unchained her she smiled at him, "You came for us." she said happily.

Luke smiled at her and sat her down on the floor, "We said we would." he said as the other guys released the other members. By that time, Sonofin had gotten up recovered from the explosion and was fuming mad.

Sonofin growled, "Damn you rangers! How did you even find me here!?" he asked angirly.

Davion smirked, "Well you see that's kind of funny. We set up a fake concert to lure you out knowing that you couldn't resist coming if you saw your "angels" performing." he said smirking.

Jacob smiled, "And it looks like it worked perfectly." he said crossing his arms.

Sonofin growled in rage, "Well it doesn't matter, even if you are here there is no way you can get all the girls out of here without me stopping you," he said extending his fighting fins, "Looks like you're not as smart as you think." he said.

Luke smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." he said. Sonofin tilted his head in confusion when the whole cave began to shake until the entire top of the cave was ripped off by a large, pink robotic deer.

Luke waved to the deer before it shot a pink beam from its antlers which hit the ground right beneath the girls. The guys jumped away from the girls and the rocky surface beneath the girls was lifted up and out of the open roof to safety.

Sonofin looked at the girls escaping and held his head in his hands, "Nooooo!" he shouted.

Luke chuckled, "You really think we would come here without some kind of exit strategy? No way, the minute we arrived here we sent a signal to the girls outside so they could find us and thanks to Geb's ability to manipulate earth and stone he was able to get them all out of here in time," he said before pointing to Sonofin, "Looks like you took our trap hook, line, and sinker." he finished.

Sonofin roared in anger, " I will kill you rangers." he said before he charged at the guys.

Jazmine and Whisper were helping the girls off of the rock they were on and onto Arrow so that they could be transported to a nearby hospital where they could be taken care of. Tiffany got off the rock along with Taeyeon and Seohyun and looked at Jazmine who was fully morphed.

"Are the guys going to be okay?" Tiffany asked Jazmine who nodded in response.

"Don't worry about the guys, they do this type of thing all the time." she said just as something burst through the open hole where the girls came out of and slid over to where they were, turns out it was the guys.

Davion groaned, "Well that was fun." he said as Luke hit him in the shoulder and they all got back to their feet. Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun all went over to their respected rangers to make sure that there was nothing seriously wrong with them.

"Are you guys okay?" Taeyeon asked the male rangers. Luke nodded and cracked his neck then his back.

"Yeah we're fine but you guys need to get out of here. We got business to take care of in a few seconds." he said just as Sonofin came out of the hole and glared at the group of people. The girls nodded and gave the guys a kiss on the cheek for good luck before following the rest of the girls to get aboard Arrow who took off from the sight to take the girls to a hospital. Geb followed soon after.

The rangers all lined up after the girls had left and faced Sonofin who looked incredibly angry.

Jacob cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder, "What do you say we go fishing guys?" he said excitedly with the others agreeing.

The three guys stepped forward and raised their morphers, they twisted the animal dial on the front till it faced the back and one light appeared beneath it and they pulled their arms back, "Free the beast," they shouted before pushing their arms forward and closed the opposite end on the morpher closed and cancelled out the light and caused the dial to spin rapidly, "Wild Awakening!" they all shouted.

(_Morphing Sequence) _

_The guys' individual Gaiazords came out of their morphers and they chased after them before colliding with them to form their ranger suits. _

(_End Morphing Sequence) _

The five rangers all stood together fully morphed and ready for action as they began their roll call.

"The Wise Red Wolf, Wild Hunter Red Ranger!" Luke shouted posing.

"The Dependable Blue Bear, Wild Hunter Blue Ranger!" Davion shouted posing.

"The Swift Yellow Hawk, Wild Hunter Yellow Ranger!" Whisper shouted posing.

"The Powerful Green Rhino, Wild Hunter Green Ranger!" Jacob shouted posing.

"The Graceful Pink Deer, Wild Hunter Pink Ranger!" Jazmine shouted posing.

The five rangers slapped the ground with their hand, raised a clawed hand to the sky, and put both of their hands above and below the double bow-and-arrow on their chests, "The Warriors Gifted with Natures Blessings, Power Rangers Wild Hunters!" they all shouted in unison before posing together and a multicolored explosion of smoke appeared behind them. Sonofin roared in anger and charged at the group of rangers brandishing his fighting fins.

The rangers summoned their Wild Weapons and readied themselves, "Let's go hunting!" Luke shouted and they charged to meet Sonofin in the middle of the battlefield. Luke and Jazmine jumped over Sonofin to get his attention while Davion, Jacob, and Whisper slashed at him with their weapons but thanks to his high agility; Sonofin was able to parry each one of their strikes. Sonofin then slashed the three rangers across the chest causing them to stumble back, Luke and Jazmine decided to get in the fight and charge at the Mechbeast dolphin who saw them coming. The two rangers spun their weapons and met Sonofin with each strike he threw at them while the others recovered, Sonofin swung his fighting fin at Luke who ducked just in time and slashed at Sonofin's ankle causing him to drop to one knee.

Jazmine took advantage of this by by swinging her tonfa at Sonofin's face and followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face which sent him back over to the others. Whisper launched a stream of yellow fire at the dolphin which he blocked with his fins but it did manage to weaken him a bit, this gave Davion and Jacob an opening to slash at him with their weapons which caught the dolphin in the chest sending sparks off.

Sonofin dropped to one knee and looked at the rangers with his red eyes glowing bright with hatred, "Damn you!" he shouted before his mouth plate opened up to reveal his additional speaker before he stood up.

"**Sonic Soundwave!**" he shouted before releasing his signature attack at the rangers but they were quick to react as they grouped together. Davion quickly raised his water shield, which was a lot stronger this time because he wasn't as weakened from the sound attack, and it began to bounce the soundwave off of its surface. Jazmine then took action, her visor flashed pink and she slammed her fist onto the ground's surface which sent a ripple across the land. This caused Sonofin to lose his concentration as the ground beneath him wobbled and lose his footing as he got flung up into the air, then it was Whisper's turn. Her visor flashed yellow and she took to the skies, she lit the tips of her fan on fire and flew right above Sonofin before slashing him across the chest and sending him back to the ground with a large thud.

As Sonofin struggled to get up, Davion dropped his water shield and stepped forward with the other guys who all had their weapons ready.

Sonofin stood up on shaky legs and the guys stared at him, "You tried to take the dreams of hopeful young women for your own gains." Luke said opening and closing the wolf had on his hit which lit the blade of his sword up with red wind.

"You have taken the joy and wonder of music and turned it into something terrible and cruel. That is not what music is for." Davion said as he opened and closed the bear's head on his axe which caused the blade to charge up with blue water.

"And you took young women away from their families causing them both to become filled with despair and grief. All for your own thoughts of destruction and chaos." Jacob said opening and closing the rhino head on his spear causing the blade to charge up with green thunder. The girl's all took a step back and just watched as the guys began to finish off the Mechbeast dolphin.

"So today, we will end your reign of chaos." Luke said as he and the guys readied themselves to release the attack that they had trained for for a while now.

"**Trinity Storm Surge!**" the three guys shouted before slashing with their weapons which released their individual elemental animal attacks at Sonofin which collided in mid-air and combined into a large multicolored beast head which opened its mouth and bit down on Sonofin, causing him to go up in a large fiery explosion signaling the end of Sonofin.

The guys smiled behind their helmets and hoisted their weapons over their shoulders just as the girls came over and congratulated them on their victory. Just then the sky began to darken and a bolt of black lightning came down from the sky and struck the remains of Sonofin, the once destroyed Mechbeast came back to life and grew to an enormous size. The now giant Sonofin laughed in joy before looking down at the rangers and prepared to stomp on them, the rangers quickly got out of the way and got to safety.

Davion looked at Luke, "Time for round two?" he asked smiling behind his helmet.

Luke nodded, "Time for round two, let's awaken the beasts!" he said getting nods from his teammates. They all stood up and lined up, they twisted their animal dials twice and two lights that were their respected colors appeared and began glowing brightly.

They all raised their morphers to the sky and closed the gap between the arrow and the dial, "Beasts of the Elements, Gaiazords, Awaken!" they shouted as their dials began to spin rapidly and their individual Gaiasouls were released and sent to where their bodies lied or in the girls case summoned back to where they were. Soon each of the rangers Gaiazords arrived to meet their partner's call, the rangers then jumped into their zords and grabbed the controls and got to work. As the zords charged at Sonofin, The Mechbeast dolphin wasted no time in taking down the rangers before they could get to him.

"**Sonic Soundwave!**" he shouted as his mouth guard opened to reveal his speaker and his signature sonic attack was released. The attack didn't only effect the rangers but it affected their zords as well, despite being mechanical in nature the zords still carried animal DNA, all which had sensitive hearing. The rangers and the zords were at the mercy of the sonic attack which caused the zords' defenses to weaken.

Luke groaned and grabbed the area over his ears, "If this keeps up, we wont make it out of this alive," that was when he had an idea and contacted Jacob, "J, fire your missiles at Sonofin's feet! Knock him off balance!" he shouted. Jacob could barely hear Luke but he got the gist of what he was saying, Jacob was able to push passed the pain of the sound and press a few buttons on his console and Charger fired a few missiles from his launcher at the feet of Sonofin. The blast broke Sonofin's concentration and knocked him off his feet which cancelled out the attack. Jazmine seemed to be able to catch onto what Luke was planning and headed in, she moved Geb around and had him jump in the air before he landed on right on Sonofin's chest which caused the dolphin to cry out in pain.

Geb then raised one of his hooves and slammed it down on Sonofin's mouth speaker before jumping off. Sonofin stood back up and his mouth speaker began to spark crazily, he tried to speak but due to the damage done to his mouth and throat he couldn't which caused him to become extremely angry. With the soundwave done with the zords were able to get back to their feet and shook off the pained feelings they had.

"Nice job Jaz," Luke said getting her to flash him the peace sign, "Alright guys, time to end this fish." he said having his friends agree with him.

"Wild Hunter Megazord Power up!" they all shouted as the zord's eyes flashed and they jumped into the air. The green rhino zord formed the feet, the blue bear zord the body, the red wolf zord and the pink deer zord formed the arms, and finally, the yellow hawk zord flew around and attached herself to the back of the Megazord giving it wings. The human-like head popped out from the bear zord's body and the head of the hawk zord attached to the top giving it a crown like form, the double bow-and-arrow symbol formed on the Megazord's chest and the eyes flashed to signify the completion of the Megazord.

"Wild Hunter Megazord, Blessed by Nature!" the rangers shouted as the Megazord took a fighting stance. Sonofin extended his fighting fins and charged at the rangers but didn't get far, Davion activated the water cannons on the Megazord's shoulder and fired a torrent of water at the dolphin which sent him skidding back and onto one knee but the rangers didn't stop there. Jacob steered the Megazord towards Sonofin and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face and a back kick to the chest both charged up with green thunder which combined with the water on Sonofin's body caused him to spark violently. Jazmine moved the Megazord to give the Mechebeast two mean punches before Luke summoned the Orion Saber and landed multiple slashes to the Mechbeast's body before the Megazord spun on its heels and landed a mean upward slash across Sonofin's body.

With Sonofin on his last legs, the rangers decided to end this Mechbeast's reign of fear once and for all.

"Time to end this hunt." Luke said as he and the other rangers twisted the dial on their morphers three times to reveal three lights of their respected colors underneath the morpher, the rangers closed the gap and their dials began to spin rapidly. Their Earth Energy began to travel from them, to their zords, and into the saber. The wings of the Megazord spread and it took to the air, once it reached the apex of its flight the ranger's Gaiazord's appeared around the Megazord in spiritual form and it began to dive. The spiritual zords flew at Sonofin as the Megazord raised its saber as the blade began to glow brightly.

" **Hunter's Requiem!**" the rangers shouted as the saber cleaved Sonofin in half, the Mechbeast dolphin went up in a fiery explosion as the Megazord turned around and put its blade over its shoulder. Inside the rangers celebrated another victory against the Mechbeasts.

Luke crossed his arms, "That brings this hunt to a close." he said happily.

Back in Nightshade Palace while the main Mechbeasts were groaning over another defeat the prisoner in their hold just smiled.

"Excellent job rangers, another monster down." he said before putting his head down.

Back in Ember City, the rangers were backstage with the members of Girls Generation as they began to go on for their actual concert. The girls would only be in town for this one show so it would be the last time they would see the rangers.

Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun were all talking to the guys and thanking them for protecting them and showing them just who the Power Rangers were. The girls then took off the ERings and gave them back to the guys, the guys looked at each other and nodded together. They closed their hands around the rings and let their Earth Energy flow into the rings, when they opened their hands the rings had turned colors to red, blue, and green. They then placed the rings back onto the respected girl's fingers.

"You should keep these, as a reminder of us and Ember City." Luke said smiling to Taeyeon while Davion and Jacob smiled at Tiffany and Seohyun. The girls blushed and looked at each other before nodding, Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun grabbed Luke's, Davion's, and Jacob's jacket collars and pulled them each into a deep kiss. All the people around them, including the guys, were incredibly shocked at the girl's broad move. But the guys relaxed and eased into the kiss, eventually kissing the girls back. They all broke apart and smiled at each other.

"That is a reminder of us." Tiffany said. The guys smiled and gave the girls a quick hug before they were signaled to go on stage with the others. After a final wave goodbye the girls went on stage to perform for their fans. Whisper and Jazmine came up to the guys who were still stunned at what just happened.

"Wow, impressive boys." Whisper said nudging each of the guys in the arm, each of the guys were smiling like fools and blushing up a storm. When Luke turned to Jazmine he saw that she had her cheeks puffed out in anger before spinning around and walking away with Whisper following her, Luke turned to the guys and shrugged but they just laughed and pulled him after the girls.

_**Next time on Power Rangers Wild Hunters: The rangers spend their Sunday helping out Whisper's family at a local charity basketball function but their plans might crumble at the hands of a Mole Mechbeast. Can Whisper step up and protect the people she cares about the most? **_

Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading my story and please keep tuning in for more episodes. Also, I have no affiliation to Girls Generation at all, this story is a complete work of fiction. And if any members of Girls Generation read this, I apologize if i have offended you in anyway.

Thanks and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Wild Hunters

Episode 4: Digging Deeper

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Ember City, the sun was shining, a cool breeze was flowing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. And the heroes of Ember City were taking full advantage of it by helping out Whisper's family and their charity basketball league One Way. One Way was an organization that Whisper's father Larry had created a few years ago to go along with their family run orphanage which took in abandoned and neglected kids that didn't have anywhere to go. The One Way basketball game was being held at one of the city's local and most popular churches, SkyStride. The rangers and the other volunteers, as well as a few young kids who were going to be playing, were outside the actual church area and on the blacktop basketball court that the church had. The area was very large and took up the size of an entire parking lot with basketball hoops on either side with various volunteers setting up chairs, bleachers, speakers, and sound equipment.

Each of the rangers were doing something different to try and get the whole operation up and ready for the kids and the upcoming games. Whisper and Jazmine were helping the kids get their uniforms on as well as directing a few of the other operations, Davion and Luke decided to do things their way and brought along an enormous charcoal grill that Davion borrowed from his step-dad so they could cook up some good food for the patrons, while Jacob was busy moving heavy things around and giving kids piggy-back rides all over the place.

Jacob had just moved a large speaker over to where the sound equipment was set up and let some of the kids off his back and legs before heading over to where Davion and Luke were preparing the food.

Jacob sighed, "Why do I have to be the pack mule and move all the stuff while you two get to stand behind a grill and cook?" he said tired.

Luke chuckled and added the last bit of charcoal to the grill, "Well that should be obvious, I need Davion here with me to cook and other than him you're the only one out of all of us that can carry all this heavy stuff." he said just as Davion lit the grill and let the whole thing get hot while they began to prepare the food for use.

"So why can't I help you guys with the food?" Jacob asked.

Davion grinned, "Two reasons, one you can't cook and two there is no way we are letting you near any kind if stove or grill after what happened last time." he said remembering the burns and scars from the first time Jacob tried to cook.

Jacob blushed slightly, "It was not that bad guys." he said blushing slightly.

Davion rolled his eyes, "Not that bad?! Dude, you nearly burnt down my backyard and my garage the minute you tired to turn the grill on. Not to mention you gave yourself 1st degree burns on your hands. You're lucky no one else got seriously hurt, especially my car." he said with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"No need to be so snide about it." Jacob said as he picked up the speaker and walked over to where a few volunteers were setting up the sound equipment for the announcer to speak. Davion and Luke shared a quick chuckle before turning their attention back to the food they were cooking, today was turning out to be a perfect day for all that were out. With all the events that were happening today the rangers decided to dress in more casual clothing instead of their usual apparel with their ranger jackets, Luke wore a black sleeveless tank top with a short sleeve red button-up over it, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers with black lines along with his ring and cross. Davion wore a white t-shirt with a blue button-up over it, jean shorts and brown flip flops and his dog tags around his neck, Jacob was wearing a black and green t-shirt with khaki pants and white sneakers with his wrist band on as well.

Whisper was wearing a yellow tank top with a white long sleeve shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, short jean shorts, black and white converse and her ring on her finger. Jazmine wore a light pink blouse with a jean jacket over it, a red skirt, brown cowgirl boots, and her ring on her finger. Speaking of the girls, they had just finished helping the last of the younger kids get their jersey's and shoes on before letting them head over to the court to do a few practice scrimmages.

Jazmine smiled, "It's really cool that you're Tou-san (Father) and Kaa-san(Mother) put on this event every Sunday Whisper-chan." she said.

Whisper nodded, "Yeah, they are really good people. In addition to giving kids a place to be active and interact with each other, it also gives people looking to adopt a chance to meet various kids. After they found me they decided to make sure that every kid that came through the orphanage a chance to have a real home and family." she said.

Jazmine gave Whisper a confused look, "Found you, what do you mean Whisper-chan?" she asked.

Whisper looked down and smiled sadly, "I guess Luke never told you but I was a foster kid for most of my life. My birth mother left me on a orphanage doorstop when I was two and after that I was bouncing around from home to home before finally ending up here in Ember city," she paused for a minute before looking over to Luke, "A few months after I arrived, the family I was living with didn't really like me so I ran away from them. I spent a few weeks on the streets before Luke and Adam found me." she smiled as she remembered the fond memory.

"They brought me to their home and gave me a hot meal, they even offered me a bed for a few nights if I was open to it. I was a little worried that Momma Gene would be angry at all of us because was staying there but she welcomed me in with open arms, like a real family. I stayed with them for a few months and felt like I was a part of the Anders family but then my foster family came and tried to actually buy me back since they didn't want to deal with the extra hassle that came with me leaving." she said.

Jazmine gasped, "Uso(No way), what happened?" she asked.

Whisper smiled, "Momma Gene happened, she took them to court and got me out of their custody. Unfortunately I wasn't able to stay with Luke and his family because at the time they didn't have enough income to support all four of us, the only reason they were able to take my old family to court was because they had a friend who was a lawyer. But luckily, Momma Gene introduced me to Larry and he gladly adopted me but Luke told me that I will always be part of his family for as long as I live."

Whisper wiped away a few tears that were forming in her eyes, "Who would have thought that after all that happened to me I would end up with two families? I guess I truly am blessed." she said.

Jazmine hooked her arm through Whisper's and smiled at her, "Happiness is built through hardship Whisper-chan. And through that hardship you were able to find a real family which I'm happy to be part of." she said. Whisper nodded and smiled back at her, the two girls then heard what sounded like a microphone feed back coming from the middle of the court. Everyone in the area turned to the center of the court to see an older Hispanic man in his early to late forties with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and a slim but muscular build wearing a sleeveless black tank top which revealed his muscular tattooed arms along with black and white basketball shorts, black and white sneakers, and a black baseball cap on his head. This was Larry Vasquez, he was Whisper's foster dad and the head of One Way. Now was also the time when the rest of the kids who were going to be playing as well as the rest of the adults and volunteers decided to arrive.

Larry tapped the mic a few times which gave off a few feedback sounds before speaking into it, "Hey everyone, looks like it's time to get this show on the road. The first teams for the junior round please line up and get ready, today is going to be epic." he said with a smile. A few of the younger kids that were around ten got together into two teams on either side of the court and let up with their coaches. Jacob and the volunteers who were working on the sound system got everything working and started playing music for all to enjoy while Luke and Davion started handing food to those who came up to them.

Whisper smiled at Jazmine, "C'mon Jaz, while then boys are busy working this gives us to have some girl time. Let's go watch the games." she said getting a nod from Jazmine. The two girls walked over to the bleachers and sat down in front so they could get a good view of the games as they began.

PRWH

A few miles away from the church in an abandoned rock quarry, a loud and violent shaking was happening underneath the stone surface. Soon enough, multiple cracks began to appear as if something was trying to break free from beneath the rock. A moment later, a large plume of dust and smoke flew up and spread around the surrounding area showing that something had just come up from underground. Once the dust cleared, the monster's figure could be seen; it had a humanoid build but it was hunched over with thick brown fur covering its entire body and a thin pink tail coming out from behind it. It had a set of thick trunk like legs with three claws coming out from the bottom of each one and were covered in coarse brown hair, its arms were heavily muscled with a set of five razor sharp blade claws were attached to each of its hands with the same thick fur covering its arms. Its chest was muscular with a pinkish coloring to it with a set of iron bolts going across its chest, attached its shoulders were a set of cone shaped shoulder pads with a spiral shaped pattern on it. It had a mole shaped head that which was triangular in shape with a star shaped nose dark colored robotic eyes and razor sharp teeth that were uneven but still deadly.

Drimol,the Mole Mechbeast, looked around the area that he came up from and scrunched his face up in annoyance, "Damn, I need to find those fault lines so I can cause an eruption. If Lord Canex finds out I haven't accomplished my mission who knows what he'll do." he said with a nasally tone to his voice. The Mechbeast bent over and started sniffing the ground with its nose, it moved from place to place trying to find the source of the fault lines that he needed. If he could find the right lines in the right place then he could break open a fissure in the tectonic plates beneath Ember City and cause magma to flow into the city. Drimol kept his nose to the ground and kept sniffing around to find what he needed when suddenly he got something, Drimol's body was equipped with an internal sensor which acted via his nose so he could find where the fault lines would be. Once his nose picked up the scent of where the lines would be he could begin his mission.

Suddenly, his sensor picked up something. He had found the fault lines that he needed, Drimol lifted his head up and caught a glimpse of where he could begin and smiled revealing his sharp yet crooked teeth.

He released a nasally laugh, "Well looks like my lucky day, not only do I get to release a magma flow but I also get to kill off a few humans in the process. Enjoy your last few moments humans, because they will be your last." he said before jumping up and dug his claws into the ground so he could dig. When he got under ground he headed straight for Ember City, more specifically SkyStride.

PRWH

As the rest of the games progressed the rangers continued to to enjoy their time off, the girls continued to watch the games and cheer for various teams. Whisper even helped a few kids be introduced to a few possible parents, Jacob was busy being a pack mule for a few of the younger kids as he carried them around the area on his back and legs, and Luke and Davion were still cooking away on the grill. Luke had just given out another burger when a familiar face came up to him, it was a young girl about two years younger than him with long black hair, tanned skin, dark green eyes, and a curvy athletic figure. She was wearing a pair of black and white basketball shorts, black Nike's, and a tight black tank top that hugged against her chest. She also had a grey sweatshirt on to protect her from the afternoon chill. This was Veronica Vasquez, Whisper's younger foster sister and all around sports fanatic.

She gave Luke a smile and a quick hug before speaking, "Hey Luke, how you doing? Please tell me you have some food left, I am starving." she said. Luke gave a quick chuckle, Veronica always did have a big appetite especially when Luke was cooking.

Luke nodded and gave her a burger, "Don't worry V, I got you covered." Luke said making Veronica smile before she took a big bite of her burger and began wolfing the thing down with bite after bite. The whole thing made Luke laugh as he went back to cooking the food that was on the grill. Veronica actually went to the same school that they all went to but she was a sophomore while they were all seniors but that didn't stop them from hanging out with each other, especially since they were all pretty much family. Suddenly, Luke's eyes flashed red signalling something had set off his preflex ability, that was when he could feel something about to come up from the center of where the games were going on.

Luke's gaze turned serious and he turned to Davion, "D, evacuate the blacktop now!" Luke yelled to his comrade before teleporting towards the blacktop. Davion didn't have time to even think about what Luke was trying to say before the ground beneath the blacktop began to shake and crack as if something was going burst through from beneath the ground. Davion and Jacob quickly left there posts and immediately went over to Luke's position and began to clear the blacktop. Whisper and Jazmine also came over and assisted in the evacuation.

Just as the rangers cleared the blacktop the cracks in the earth grew until something burst out from underneath bringing a large plume of smoke and dust up with it, the rangers immediately jumped out of the way of the oncoming debris and were now able to see what it was that was ruining their day. It was a Mole Mechbeast and it looked like it meant business, although the reason why it was sniffing the ground was a mystery to the rangers.

Whisper looked at the Mole Mechbeast with a very angry look in her eyes, "What the hell are you doing here Mechbeast?!" she said pissed off.

The Mechbeast stopped sniffing the ground and looked up at the yellow ranger, "Don't interrupt me woman, I'm busy." he said in his nasally voice of his before going back to sniffing. Whisper began to fume in anger before she lit one of her hands on fire, she then threw the fire at the Mechbeast hitting him straight in the butt. The Mechbeast jumped in pain before he rolled on the ground to put the fire out. The other rangers were a bit surprised by the violent attack that Whisper just did but then again she always could get really angry especially when the people she cared about were in danger. Or she was really pissed off.

The Mechbeast was able to put the fire out and pinned Whisper with an angry glare, "What the hell do you think you are doing woman?"

Whisper glared at the mole, "What does it look like? I'm about to burn a Mechbeast to ash!" she said brandishing her morpher and twisting the dial.

"Free the beast, Wild Awakening!" she shouted before a hawk's screech was heard and Whisper morphed into the yellow ranger and charged at the Mechbeast.

"Whisper, wait." Luke shouted but the girl wouldn't listen and kept running at the Mechbeast.

Drimog growled and raised his arms, "Mechies!" he shouted and a Sentella of Mechies appeared around him in a flash of dark light. The Sentella raised their weapons and charged at the group of rangers.

Luke groaned, "Ay dios mio, let's go guys! We need to help Whisper before she does something stupid." he said as he and the others raised their morphers.

"Free the beast, Wild Awakening!" they said twisting the dials on their morphers and their individual animal roars sounded off as they were morphed into their ranger forms. The five rangers all clashed with the Mechies in the middle of the court, it didn't matter how many Mechies there were because the rangers could take on as many of the Mechbeast foot soldiers since they were the weakest of the entire empire.

Luke took down three Mechies with a knee, a punch, and a spinning heel kick when his preflex warned him about another Mechie that was trying to slash him with its sword so he side-stepped the strike and gave the Mechie an elbow to the followed by a kick to the knee, the back of the head, the stomach, and finished up with a spinning back kick.

Davion ran at a Mechie and ran up its body to deliver a powerful heel kick to its jaw before jumping off and spinning around to give another Mechie a heel kick to the face. Davion saw that two more Mechies were charging at him with their spears raised so he ran at them and jumped up to deliver a drop kick to one of them but he also used the leverage he got from the first Mechie kick the second in the face.

Jacob spun out of the way of a Mechie's spear and grabbed its arm to deliver a mean side kick to its ribs causing them to break. He then saw that another Mechie was trying to slash him with its sword so he dropped down onto his hands and scissor threw it onto its back before rolling away and stomping on the Mechie's face.

Jazmine took two Mechies down with a double knee strike to their chests knocking them down to the ground before one more Mechie came up behind her with its blaster but she got to it before it could fire and wrapped her leg around its arm and brought it down to the ground before breaking the Mechie's arm and stomping on its face. She then leapt at another Mechie and gave it a spinning elbow to its head.

Whisper on the other hand was already finished with her Mechies and was heading straight for Drimol with her Predablade raised and ready to strike. Once she was in range she began slashing wildly at the Mechbeast who despite its bulky size was able to evade each one of its strikes and slash her across the chest sending sparks off her suit and made her skid backwards.

Drimol laughed nasily," Well it seems yellow has quite a temper, you won't be able to hit me if you keep swinging wildly like that." he said tauntingly.

Whisper growled and fire began to form around her body, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she yelled and charged at the Mechbeast again with her blade that was now covered in yellow fire and this time was lucky enough to get a strike on its exposed chest with her blade which caused him to stagger back in pain.

"Ah it burns, it burns!" Drimol said rubbing the now scorched area of his chest. Luke looked up and was able to see this which got his mind thinking but right now he had bigger things to worry about, like the fact that Whisper's Earth Energy was going out of control. Luke grabbed the final Mechie in a headlock and snapped its neck while the rest of the rangers gathered around him.

"Guys we need to stop Whisper." Luke said getting strange looks from his friends.

"Why Luke, Whisper looks like she has things under control with the Mechbeast right now." Jacob said gesturing to the battle that Whisper was currently winning.

Luke shook his head, "The Mechbeast isn't the problem, if Whisper's Earth Energy keeps going crazy like this she could very well burn the whole church down." he said. The other rangers looked at Luke and then at Whisper to find out Luke was right. Whisper's Earth Energy was literally covering her body in flames as she struck the Mechbeast.

"Jaz, Davion, keep the Mechbeast busy while Jacob and I calm Whisper down." Luke ordered and the others nodded. They all brought out their Predablades and charged at the Mechbeast. Davion and Jazmine jumped over Whisper and gave the Mechbeast a flying side kick and a flying knee to it and began using their Predablades to keep him at bay. Whisper tried to charge at Drimol again but Jacob and Luke blocked her path.

Whisper growled, "Get out of my ways guys, I am going to burn that mole into the ground!" she roared.

Luke shook his head, "Whisper calm down, I know your angry right now but if you keep going like you are now you'll just put all the people here in danger! Not to mention what'll happen to yourself." Luke said trying to get some sense knocked into his friend. Whisper seemed to calm down from that statement not wanting to get anyone that was around her hurt. Her Earth Energy seemed to react to what she was feeling and released the fire from around her body, Jacob and Luke sighed as they saw that Whisper had finally gotten herself under control but their relaxation was short lived as they heard the yells of pain from behind them. The three rangers turned to see Davion and Jazmine getting thrown back from an attack that Drimol had given them, which caused them to get thrown over to where they were.

Luke, Jacob, and Whisper all quickly ran over to their comrades and helped them to their feet while Drimol just stood across from them laughing.

" I had expected the Wild Hunter Rangers to be a bit stronger than this, even if the yellow girl did go a bit crazy," he said causing Whisper to growl, "Well, I guess its time to finish you all off so I can get back to work." He said as he raised his arms causing them to vibrate at high speeds and the cone shaped pauldrons on his shoulders to rise up and cover his head forming a drill. He then jumped up and began spinning rapidly as he descended back to Earth heading straight for the rangers.

"**Rapid Rotation!" **Drimol shouted as he began to become covered it dark brown energy.

"Brace!" Luke shouted as they all raised their Predablades to block the incoming attack, Drimol hit the rangers head on and it seemed that their blades were able to hold off the attack but it soon became to much for them and they were flung back from the immense force that hit them and were forced to de-morph. The now unmorphed rangers were now on the ground with their bodies covered in scraps and bruises while Drimol tauntingly walked over to them and gave them a satisfied smirk.

"Well now that your dealt with for the time being, I can get back to work and find those fault lines." he said before walking away. Luke was able to at least get onto one of his knees and have his eyes follow where Drimol was walking.

Luke let out a breath and even though the pain in his ribs was excruciating, he knew he had to at least do something to stop Drimol from finding the fault lines. At least for now.

That was when an idea struck him and he turned to Whisper, "Whisper, I need some fire." he said.

Whisper gave him a strange look that made her think he was crazy, "What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Luke shook his head, "Don't worry about it just give me some fire." he said. Whisper still looked unsure but gave Luke the benefit if the doubt and went with him. Her eyes flashed yellow and her hand became covered in yellow fire, Luke's eyes then flashed red and a funnel of wind appeared in each of his hands. He then used the both of the winds to gather the fire, Luke rotated the fire with the wind to make the fire stronger and brighter. Luke was then able to stand on his feet and held the wind fire in his hand and glared at the Mole Mechbeast.

"Hey mole." Luke said getting the Mechbeast's attention, causing him to turn around and look at the red ranger. Luke then flung the wind fire at the Mechbeast hitting him square in the chest but the effect didn't stop there. Because Drimol has such course hair the fire quickly ignited his whole body on fire while the wind made the fire surround his body. Drimol yelled in pain and began to roll on the ground to try and snuff out the fire but it really wasn't working in his favor, since the temperature and the force of the fire had gone up exponentially which caused Drimol greater pain. In a last ditch effort, Drimol gathered what strength he had and burrowed underneath the ground to escape the rangers onslaught.

Luke let out a relieved sigh and collapsed onto the ground, "That worked out better than I hoped, but knowing what Mechbeasts are like he'll find a way to come back." he said as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs.

Off to the side, Whisper clenched her hand into a fist and slammed in into the concrete in frustration. Because of her, all the people she cared about nearly went up in flames but as long as she could protect her family she'd do whatever it took. And that included taking down that mole Mechbeast.

PRWH

Thanks to the help of a few of the other volunteers that were at the charity event, the rangers and the kids were able to get inside the church where they were currently getting their injuries being treated by some medics that Larry always kept nearby when he held the event.

Whisper and Jazmine were already bandaged up and making sure the other kids were okay although it was a little difficult since the younger boys were trying to sneak some peaks at the girls while they were getting bandaged up but luckily nobody saw anything much to the boy's dismay. The male rangers on the other hand had no shame whatsoever, since most of their injuries were directed towards their torsos and mid-sections they had to have their shirts off so the medics could properly take care of their injuries.

One medic was putting some peroxide on a cut that Davion had on his bicep, due to the liquid's nature once it came in contact with the wound it began to foam up. Davion not knowing that it was totally natural began to freak out at the sight of it.

"Ah, whoa, what the hell is that? Why am I foaming up? Did that mole give me rabies or something?" he asked completely oblivious to the medicines nature.

Jacob smacked Davion on the back of his head, "Suck it up idiot, the foam is just an outcome of using peroxide on a open wound. This is what happens when you don't pay attention in health class." Jacob said rolling his eyes. Davion blushed in embarrassment and shoved Jacob back while some of the other people around them laughed. Luke chuckled at his friends' actions and stood up, he then looked over at his teammates luckily none of them were severely injured but they would still be banged up with a couple scrapes and bruises that would be on them for a few weeks. Luke looked over and saw that some girls that looked a few years younger than him were checking him out, he gave a small smile before throwing his shirt on and giving a look over to Whisper. Despite everything that happened, the main issue that worried him was the way that Whisper's Earth Energy reacted. The main thing that factored into the ranger's specific Earth Energy was their emotions, Earth Energy was always tricky when it came to a person's emotions. You could never really tell how they would react when it came to a person's emotions and they way Whisper's fire acted when she let her anger get control of her really worried Luke but for now she seemed to have it under control and the big issue was how they were going to deal with the Mole Mechbeast.

Luke put his game face on, "Alright rangers, let's get down to business." he said before using his wind powers to teleport his and the other rangers jackets. He threw the jackets to his teammates who all caught them and put them on.

Luke put his jacket on and started to think over what they were going to do about their Mechbeast situation, "Alright, so our enemy this time is a Mole Mechbeast. Moles are known to be spectacular burrowers and spend most of their time underground making tunnels which makes me think that he plans to burrow underground for something or planning to do something underground." he said getting nods from his teammates.

"He said that he didn't want us to interrupt his work but why would a Mechbeast come here of all things? Other than One Way, their really isn't anything special about this church. There are over a dozen Skystrides in the city alone so why here?" Jacob said causing the other rangers to rack their brains and think.

"Maybe it isn't the church the Mechbeast wants, maybe its the loaction." Davion said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Luke turned to Jazmine, "Jazmine, try tapping into the Earth. See if you can find something that is either strange or unique about this location." Luke said getting a nod from Jazmine. The pink ranger went over to where there was a stone wall which would be connected to the Earth itself and put her hand against it, her eyes flashed pink as her Earth Energy connected to the stone that was beneath them to see if there was anything she could find. After a few seconds she found what she was looking for, her eyes turned to normal and she turned towards her team.

"Davion-kun was right, there is something special about this location. A few miles beneath the Earth's surface there exists a unique fissure between the tectonic plates of the Earth's crust. This fissure has been responsible for keeping a large amount of molten magma from reaching the surface but if the fissure is broken then all that magma will break through and come through the surface." Jazmine said surprising everyone.

"That must be why the Mechbeast was so interested in this area, if that magma is released then not only this church than all of Ember City could go up in flames." Jacob said.

That was one Whisper shot up from her seat with a murderous intent in her eyes, "So why are we just standing around here? We need to find that Mechbeast and end him before he can do anything." she said heading for the exit but as she passed Luke he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You are not going anywhere Whisper, you're too angry and an angry mind is a narrow mind." Luke said with full authority in his voice.

Whisper looked at Luke like he was crazy, "What the hell are you talking abour Luke? I am not going to let some mole take the church and the futures of these kids away!" she said angrily.

Luke shook his head, "Whisper, I understand your desire to protect these kids but you're head is not on right. Right now you're only thinking of what you can do to that Mechbeast not of what can happen to you and that's why your Earth Energy is reacting the way it is. You're angry and its making your fire go out of control. If you keep acting like this you'll only get yourself and the people around you hurt." Luke said trying to get Whisper to see his point of view. Unfortunately the girl was way to stubborn and wouldn't listen to what Luke was saying.

"And where do you get off talking to me like that? Since when do you tell me what and what not to do?!" she said angrily.

Luke kept calm, "The day I became your red ranger." he said causing Whisper and the other ranger's eyes to widen. Luke never used his authority as a red ranger to get the others to do anything, he always treated them like family but since this was a dire situation Luke had to pull out all the stops.

Luke pointed to the door, "Go cool off, get yourself together and calm down. Then once you see things from my point of view, come back and we can see what we can do about the Mechbeast." he said turning his back towards the girl. Whisper was stunned, Luke knew how much all these kids meant to her and here he was telling her she couldn't do anything. That was ridiculous, there was no way that she was going to let Luke get in the way of her protecting the people she cares about.

At that moment, Whisper's anger ignited and she went off. She let out an angry roar and charged at Luke, she jumped up and aimed a tornado kick at his head. Just as she was about to connect with Luke's head, he ducked under, spun out of the way, and gave Whisper a mean backhand to her mid-section which knocked her to the ground. Whisper held her ribs which began to throb slightly and looked up at Luke with rage in her eyes.

Luke shook his head, "Don't even try it Whisper, don't you remember who taught you?" he said. When Whisper was living with Luke and his family, Luke wasn't the only person who Adam trained. Whisper didn't want anyone taking advantage of her wherever she went so when Adam gave her the opportunity to train with him and Luke, she took him up on it. But the one fact still remains, Luke has had more training which means he was better.

Whisper growled and got back to her feet, she yelled in anger and charged at Luke, swinging at him with wild punches and kicks. This was exactly what Luke was talking about, when someone was angry all they could think about was what they could do to someone else. Not what could happen to themselves. Whisper threw two punches and an elbow at Luke but he blocked all of them before giving her a double palm heel strike to her ribs to knock her back a few feet. Whisper didn't let up her assault there, she ran back at Luke and threw a mean side kick to his head but he caught it and pinned it under his arm, he then gave her an elbow strike to her thigh to bring her down but not seriously injure her and released her leg. He then gave a knee to her ribs, wrapped his arm around her head, and swept her feet from underneath her causing her to fall to the ground onto her back. Luke the spun on his heels and drove his fist down to make contact with Whisper's face but stopped just an inch above her nose.

Whisper heaved a sigh of relief as she held her ribs as a slight pulsing pain began to spread across them, Luke moved his hand away from Whisper's face and pulled her back to her feet but she shoved him away, in either anger or embarrassment no one could tell.

"Go cool off Whisper, once your head is on straight again then you can come back and fight with us. But as you are right now you're just a danger to all of us, including yourself." Luke said to Whisper looking her straight in the eye. Whisper could have argued but she knew she wouldn't have had a chance against Luke. The guy could just be so stubborn at times.

Giving one last growl, Whisper turned around and headed for the exit but before she left she turned back to Luke and glared at him.

"I will protect what is mine, no matter what happens." She said before opening the door with a slam and leaving. For a few moments no one said or did anything, it was like what they had just seen was a complete anomaly. There had never been a fight between the rangers since the day they all became friends and now two of them just nearly beat the crap out of each other. Luke turned back to the rest of his team and tried to rally them while Whisper was getting herself together.

Veronica, who was just as worried about her Whisper than the Mechbeast, decided to make sure that her sister wouldn't do anything reckless. While everyone else was busy talking and discussing what to do when the Mechbeast showed up again, Veronica slipped out of the gym without anyone noticing and headed after her sister to try and talk some sense into her as well as make sure she was okay.

PRWH

Back at Nightshade Palace, Drimol was quickly getting his body upgraded and repaired by Techwing. After his defeat at the hands of the rangers, Techwing decided to give the Mole Mechbeast something that would provide him with a bit more protection the next he went out. Drimol was currently on a long steel operating table where he was getting his upgrades and repairs done, after a few minutes Techwing stepped away and told the mole to stand up, not only was his body repaired but his appearance had changed as well. His arms were now covered in overlapping bronze plate metal which connected to new drill pauldrons which were thicker and sharper. The same plate armor was on his shins as well and he was also given a bronze protector on his forehead.

Drimol stretched his body out and admired his new form, "Mistress Techwing, this armor is incredible. I feel as though I can take on those rangers all by myself." he said admiring his new armor and trying out his new technique that allows his drills to form a triangular shield on his arms.

Techwing smiled at her job well done, "It's good you're feeling back to your old self, now your new armor has the ability to protect you against temperatures of over 10,000 degrees. More than enough to protect you against the yellow rangers fire, unfortunately I couldn't do anything about the course nature of your hair due to your mole DNA but as long as no fire comes in contact with your skin or hair you should be fine." she explained to Drimol and getting him to nod in approval.

At that moment, the doors to the Repair Shop opened and Canex came in. His eyes fell on Drimol and he smirked revealing his fanged teeth.

"Drimol, are your repairs finished?" Canex asked his newest warrior.

Drimol nodded, "Yes Master Canex and thanks to the work that Mistress Techwing has given me I am more than ready to take on the rangers and finish my mission." he said.

Canex nodded before he scowled, "Good, then why the hell are you still here," he said grabbing Drimol by the scruff of his neck, "Get back out there and find those fault lines and if those color coded morons get in your way, drill them into the ground!" he said dragging Drimol across the Repair Shop floor and out towards the door.

"Yes, Master Canex." Drimol said as he was thrown out of the room and almost hit Blaze-Fang. Blaze-Fang merely wished Drimol good luck on his mission and sent him off. Blaze-Fang gave Canex a look of complete distaste.

"Fear will not build you the loyalty of your soldiers Canex, only respect will." he said causing his comrade to scoff.

"Eh, I don't care if they are loyal or not. I just want them to do what they do what I tell them to do, I don't care what what they think of me." he said before leaving the Repair Shop.

Blaze-Fang growled and shook his head, him and Canex never saw eye to eye. It was mainly due to the way they did their duties, Canex preferred to just crush his enemies with no remorse while Blaze-Fang took a different route with a more honorable way of combat. They were like oil and water, never good together. But he would just have to see how Canex's new warrior would fare in his new assignment.

PRWH

Veronica traveled a few miles away from the church where there was empty stone plateau where there was nothing around except for pebbles and boulders. Veronica found her sister blasting apart various boulders and rocks with her fire attacks as well as breaking them apart with her hands and feet. Veronica stood off to the side and just watched her sister release all the pent up anger that she had, Veronica knew what was going on with Whisper and she knew she had to do something to bring her mind back into the present.

Whisper had just blasted apart another boulder and was bent over with her hands on her knees and she was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her face. It looked like she was incredibly exhausted, both from the physical attacks that she was blasting out as well as the anger that she has from the day going on. Veronica took a breath and came out from her hiding spot to check on Whisper who stood back up as she saw her sister coming towards her.

Whisper took a big breath, "Its not a smart idea to be around me right now V. Apparently I don't have my head on right now." she said before sitting down against an unbroken boulder. Veronica smiled at her sister before sitting down next to her.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I have to agree with Luke about how you've been acting today," Whisper gave her a look like she had been stabbed in the back but Veronica kept talking, "Don't look at me like that. Ever since we were kids you would always go over board whenever you thought someone from our family was in trouble or being threatened." she said.

"What's wrong with that? I don't see anything wrong with wanting to protect your family." Whisper said.

Veronica shook her head, "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with protecting your family, all of the rangers including you guys have all fought to protect their families. But sometimes, you tend to go overboard with it. I mean you broke a guys arm once because you thought he was pushing himself on me." she said.

"He was, that guy put his hands on you for no reason!" Whisper practically shouted.

"And I told you he wasn't, he was a friend from school that grabbed my wrist to get me to stop so he could ask me a question. You just assumed he was some guy being pushy and took it too far." she said. Whisper didn't say anything, she just pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of her knees. The real reason why she always went so far is because of the terrible fear that she had the day she became part of Veronica's family.

Veronica sighed, "Whisper, be honest with me, why do you always go over board when it comes to us? There has to be some reason why you act like this." she asked her sister. Whisper wasn't sure how to answer or even if she should answer. Whisper was never really the type of person to let people see the sensitive side of her because she always tries to be the strong person for everyone but this was the one person who was actually able to see through her rock hard shield and the first person she could ever call her sister. If Whisper couldn't tell Veronica she wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

Whisper sighed, "The reason why I always go so far is because I don't want to lose anyone in my family." she said. Veronica raised an eyebrow in confusion but that was when Whisper continued what she was saying.

"My whole life I have been bouncing around from place to place, home to home, city to city with barely anyone giving anyone a damn about me or how I felt. Now I finally have a family that actually cares about me, I have a chance to build a life for myself here. I finally have people in my life that make he happy and I will do anything and everything in my power to protect what I care about. I refuse to be all alone again." she said. Veronica smiled sadly. No wonder Whisper was always so protective of her and the rest of the family, she was worried that she'd be all alone if anything happened to them.

Veronica scooted closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her sisters shoulders and rested her head on her shoulders, "Whisper, you won't ever be alone in this family. You have me, Mom, Dad, and not to mention you have a whole team of rangers beside you who also consider you family. You can't always be living in the past Whisper, all those things that happened to you in your other homes will never happen to you again. If you live in the past, then you'll never be able move on and live in the present." she said. Whisper nodded as she wrapped her mind around what her sister was saying to her. If she kept worrying about all the things that happened to her in the past, how was that any different then still living in that time. The fact that she always went off whenever someone she cared about

Whisper smiled at her sister, "Thanks V, I think now I'll be able to get passed all the crap that happened in my past." she said. Veronica smiled and the two sisters hugged, just as they released each other the eyes of Whisper's morpher flashed telling her that someone was trying to contact her.

"Whisper-chan, we need you now! The Mole Mechbeast is back and our attacks aren't hitting him, we need your fire!" Jazmine's voice said through Whisper's morpher. Whisper stood up and put her game face on. The past was in the past, she needed to focus on the here and now. And in the here and now, her family was being attacked by a mole and she needed to step up to help them.

"Whisper, you may need this." Veronica said from behind Whisper. Whisper turned around to see Veronica throwing her her ranger jacket. Whisper caught it and smiled at her sister, she threw her jacket on and then twisted the hawk head dial on her morpher.

"Free the beast, Wild Awakening!" she yelled as she ran before the yellow hawk flew out of her morpher and around her before colliding with her body and forming her ranger suit. Whisper then spread her arms apart and took off into the sky to go and help her family.

PRWH

Back at the church, the rangers were having a very hard time trying to keep up with the new and improved Drimol. It didn't matter what they did, none of their attacks were getting through the Mechbeasts new armor. Not even Jacob's thunder attacks that he was using at high temps could get through to strike Drimol, at this point things looked incredibly hopeless.

Drimol let out a loud laugh, "What's wrong rangers, where is your usual pep and courage? Does my new armor put that much fear into your hearts?" he said mockingly pounding his fist against his new armored chest.

Davion slammed his fist against the blacktop in annoyance and glared at the Mechbeast, "This is getting ridiculous, how the hell are we supposed to fight against this mole when we can't even get passed his armor?" he said getting back to his feet.

Luke used his Predablade as leverage to rise to his feet, "For now all we can do is hold out until Whisper gets here. I don't know if her fire will be able to get through Drimol's armor but right now it's all we can hope for." he said before raising his blade in a defensive position as Jacob and Jazmine also got back to their feet as well. All they could do now was hold out, despite their exhaustion from the battle they were having they couldn't give up and leave the people around them in danger.

Drimol roared in laughter, "It doesn't matter what you do or who comes to save you, rangers. There is nothing that you can do to help you now, this is the end for you!" he said stalking towards the rangers.

"Like hell it is!" a voice said. Both the rangers and Drimol both turned their heads to see a familiar body in yellow fly towards them with a gold and yellow war fan in her hands. As soon as she came within range of Drimol she struck him across the chest with a fiery slash from her war fan, the fiery attack caused Drimol to scream out in pain and cause the hair on his chest to ignite slightly.

Whisper flew over to where the other rangers were and folded up her fan, "Are you guys okay?" she asked like the bog sister she was.

Luke cracked his neck, "A little bruised but nothing that won't heal, how bout you?" he asked.

Whisper smiled behind her helmet and nodded, "Yes Luke, I'm much better now." she said causing Luke to smile and nod.

Drimol recovered and glared at the rangers, "You damn yellow bitch, how many times will you cause me so much pain?!" he roared in anger.

The five rangers lined up beside each other with Whisper in the middle and summoned their Wild Weapons, "Until you decide to leave this place and my family alone." Whisper said raising her weapon.

Luke nodded, "Damn straight Whisper, now what do you say we turn up the heat a little bit?" he said forming a spiral of red wind in his hand.

Whisper raised her hand and formed a sphere of yellow in her hand, "I like the way you think Luke." she said. The two rangers then joined their individual elements together and fired their combined attack at Drimol but instead of hitting him head on they made the combined attack to surround him so that he was trapped in an enormous dome of fire and wind.

Drimol looked around him in both fear and confusion, if the rangers could get at least one strike on him where his armor wasn't then he would be in serious trouble. But all he had to do is keep his armor up and not let the rangers get near his fur.

Drimol put his arms up and the drill pauldrons on his shoulders rolled down to his forearms to create his triangular shield, "Come on rangers, do your worst!" he shouted. A few moments passed by until Drimol began to hear footsteps coming near him.

"The Wise Red Wolf, Wild Hunter Red Ranger!" Luke shouted as he ran towards Drimol, when he got in range of Drimol he jumped over him and landed on the side of his right side armor. He stabbed his Predablade underneath his plate armor and after a hard pull he ripped it straight off Drimol's arm. He then threw the armor off to the side and jumped back into the fire to camouflage himself.

Drimol couldn't even begin to fathom what just happened, somehow the rangers were using the fire dome that they sealed him in to hide their various locations and since he was weak against fire he could barely do anything.

"The Dependable Blue Bear, Wild Hunter Blue Ranger!" Davion shouted as he ran towards Drimol and jumped over him, when he landed on the opposite side of Drimol he gave the Mole Mechbeast a slash to the chest with his Predablade which knocked him back a few feet. Davion then ran at Drimol but instead of attacking him head on he ducked under the Mechbeast and slashed out his plate armor that was covering his shins. Drimol yelled out in pain as he staggered back to try and find a way out of the fiery dome that was covering his surroundings but he was completely trapped.

"The Powerful Green Rhino, Wild Hunter Green Ranger!" Jacob shouted as he ran out from his hiding spot with the fire and charged at Drimol. Drimol tried to slash at Jacob with his claw but Jacob ducked underneath it and wrapped one of his arms around Drimol's arm and used his hand to grab onto Drimol's neck and choke slammed him into the ground. Jacob then grabbed Drimol's arm and pulled it into a kimura hold but instead of breaking his arm as he easily could, Jacob used his natural strength to pull the plate armor off of Drimol's arm. Jaocb released his hold and rolled away from the mole Mechbeast with a smile on his face under his helmet.

Drimol was now completely defenseless and at the rangers mercy, without his plate armor to protect his body he could feel his naturally course hair becoming more irritated by the flames that were surrounding him. But if he was going down, he would go down fighting.

"The Swift Yellow Hawk, Wild Hunter Yellow Ranger!" Whisper shouted, since most of this fire was her doing she could control it and use it however way she wanted it to. She flew out of the fire using her flying abilities and used her war fan to strike at him from multiple directions at such high speeds that he couldn't even see where she was coming from. She then landed in front of him and gave him multiple slashes across the chest with her war fan before giving him a tornado kick to the face before flying away into the fire once more.

Drimol was getting more and more furious and scared, if the rangers kept this up there was no way he would survive.

"The Graceful Pink Deer, Wild Hunter Pink Ranger!" Jazmine shouted as she ran out of the fire and landed a double knee strike to the Mechbeast's chest knocking him back, Jazmine then ran up to Drimol and landed a elbow to the side of his head and followed up with two knee strikes to his ribs then a spinning elbow to his head and finished up with a spinning back kick to his head as well before heading back into the cover of the fire.

With Drimol rocked and his vision messed up all the rangers decided to end this fight, they all jumped out of the fire and landed multiple strikes to the Mole Mechbeast with their individual weapons.

"The Warriors Gifted with Nature's Blessings, Power Rangers Wild Hunters!" The all shouted and gave Drimol on large cohesive slash that sent Drimol out of the fiery dome. Once he was out, Whisper and Luke cancelled out their wind and fire respectively and all five rangers stood together once more. As Drimol got back to his feet once more, the rangers decided to keep up their assault on the Mole Mechbeast.

"Let's keep up this momentum rangers, time for our yellow hawk to fly." Luke said as he held his Wolf Blade in a back handed grip with the others doing something similar withe their own weapons. Davion, Jacob, and Jazmine grouped together and linked their arms together, Whisper then back-flipped and landed on the link with Luke standing behind her.

"Yellow Hawk, fly!" Luke shouted before his visor flashed red and he gathered some wind in his hand before pushing it forward to let Whisper fly.

Whisper closed and opened her fan which ignited it on fire as she flew towards Drimol, "**Hawk Inferno!"** she yelled as she struck Drimol as she flew by him.

Drimol was rocked by the strong attack and staggered back a few feet while his fur began to smolder, "Not done yet!" Luke shouted. Drimol looked up and saw the other four rangers flying towards him with their attacks charged up.

"**Hydro Roar!" **

**"Static Stampede!" **

**"Geo Dance!" **

**"Cyclone Predator!**"

One after the other, the other four rangers struck the Mole Mechbeast with their special attacks till the Mole could barely stand but still standing nonetheless.

"One more time!" Luke shouted as he and the others charged up the weapons from behind Drimol and readied themselves to finish Drimol off once and for all.

"**Nature's Fury!**" all five rangers shouted as they all slashed the air and released their individual energy animal attacks which hit Drimol head on, The mole Mechbeast drew his last breath as his body went up in flames showing that his life had ended.

The five rangers cheered in victory as another enemy was defeated and more lives were saved, in the midst of all the excitement Whisper looked towards Luke and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted." she whispered in his ear. Luke smiled and hugged her back, he knew that Whisper was just worried about her family and he also knew about how someones temper could make them do something pretty stupid and foolish. But Luke loved Whisper like a sister and just wanted her to be safe and if he had to use some tough love to do that he would.

The two separated and Luke patted the top of her helmet lovingly which she seemed embarrassed about so she moved his hand out of the way.

Jazmine went over and hugged Whisper as well, "Yokata (Thank goodness) Whisper-chan. I'm glad you got here when you did, we would have been in some serious trouble if you didn't." she said as the two girls hooked arms. Whisper nodded at her comment and thanked her fellow ranger while Davion came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, even though his helmet was on you could most likely tell that he was giving the yellow ranger his signature grin.

"Yeah, looks like that fire of yours isn't just for beating the crap out of the boys who get on your bad side. Then again this isn't really any different." he said before laughing along with Jacob who both knew that any guy, including them, who got on Whisper's bad side was in for a world of pain.

Whisper growled slightly before putting both of the boys in headlocks, "What's that supposed to mean huh?" she said tightening her grip. Davion and Jacob struggled for air but Luke and Jazmine just laughed at their antics, suddenly the sky above them turned dark as black thunder and lightning sparked in the clouds above them. A large bolt of black thunder came down from the sly and struck the remains of Drimol, turning him into a giant version of himself equipped with his armor and drills fully restored.

"Ha, ha, ha, now this is more like it! If I can't take care of these fault lines then I'll just take care of the city!" the giant Drimol laughed as he stomped off into the city to get rid of it.

Whisper let go of the boys and looked at the giant Mechbeast and clenched her fist, "This mole is really starting to bug me. Let's take it to the big time guys." she said raising her morpher.

Luke nodded and raised his as well, "Couldn't have said it better myself Whisper. Time to call the beasts." he said. The others nodded and raised their morphers, they then twisted the animal head dials on the head of their morphers twice causing the two lights on their morphers to appear and glow brightly.

"Beasts of the Elements, Gaiazords Awaken!" the five rangers as they raised their morphers to the sky and closed the gap over the lights that were coming from their morphers causing their animal head dials to spin rapidly. As this happened, the rangers' Gaiasouls flew put from their morphers to their respected bodies, as the Gaiazords began to move once more they quickly gave off their individual roars and headed back to the city to meet their partners calls.

The Gaiazords quickly arrived in the city and the rangers jumped into the cockpits to begin their battle with the giant mole. Drimol tried to take a swipe at the zords with his claws but they quickly evaded them and counter-attacked, the red wolf zord bit onto Drimol's leg causing the Mechbeast to howl in pain while the pink deer zord came up from behind and wrapped his antlers around Drimol's waist. As Drimol tried to pull the two zords off of him, the yellow hawk zord lit the tips of her wings on fire and flew around the mole Mechbeast striking him with her super-heated wings causing his exposed fur to singe and ignite, Drimol tried to use his claws to pat out the flame but it was having little effect.

As the wolf and deer zords released their grips and opened the way for the blue bear zord and the green rhino zord to charge in and tackle the Mechbeast to the ground, with Drimol on his back trying to get up the rangers moved their zords together and formed The Wild Hunter Megazord to finish the job they had started. Drimol was back on his feet and pretty angry but his for was singed and falling off and his armor was dented and cracked from the attacks the rangers' zords had given him.

"This mole is really irritating, I think it's time we show him what happens when you make Power Rangers angry." Whisper said to her fellow rangers earning nods from them.

'Time to end this fight." Luke said as he summoned the Orion Saber while the other rangers prepared themselves for battle. The Megazord ran towards the Mechbeast and gave him two slashes to his torso causing the last of his chest armor to crumble and fall off, the Megazord then spun around and gave a mean spinning back to the Mechbeasts chest causing him to stumble back.

"Enough of this!" Drimol said before he jumped into the air before he used his claws to burrow into the ground, the rangers were now at a complete disadvantage since they could no longer tell where Drimol was going to attack from while he was underground. The rangers' Megazord carefully walked around with their Saber raised in case Drimol was going to try a surprise attack, suddenly the ground next to the Megazord exploded in a large cloud of dust as Drimol came out from underground and slashed the Megazord with his claws before descending back underground once more. He continued this multiple times till the rangers could tell that the Megazord was on its last legs, if the didn't do something soon they'd be mole food.

The Megazord was forced to drop down to one of its knees using the Orion Saber as leverage, "Dammit, this mole keeps hitting us! He keeps heading back underground each time he hits us to keep us from counterattacking, he's just too damn fast!" Davion yelled as he slammed his console with his fist.

Luke pressed some buttons on his console to try and see the extent of the damage that the Megazord had endured, when he saw that the wolf zord's wind cannon was still operational he got a spark of inspiration.

Luke looked over to Whisper, "Whisper; I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help." he said to the yellow ranger.

Whisper looked in his direction, "What do you need Luke?" she asked him.

"I need you to send the fire energy from your hawk zord over to my wolf zord, if I can combine my wind energy with your fire energy I think I may have a way to get this mole back onto the surface." he said getting a nod from the yellow ranger.

"On it Luke. Fire Earth Energy headed your way." Whisper said as she pressed a few buttons on her console. Luke looked the screen on his console and saw that his red wolf zord had maxed out on the amount of energy that it could take from the hawk zord. Luke nodded and steered the Megazord over to where Drimol had first dug into the ground to escape them, if he was right then all the tunnels that Drimol made should be connected. Luke moved his zord and placed its head over the hole and released all the fire and wind energy that his zord had into the hole, just as he thought the red wind made the yellow fire stronger and it became too much for the Mechbeast to handle and he shot back up onto the surface.

Luke smiled beneath his helmet, "Worked like a charm, now let's finish this mole." he said earning nods from his fellow rangers. They all twisted the animal dials on their morphers three times to reveal the three lights underneath their morpher's arrows before closing their arrows over the lights causing the animal disk to spin rapidly. Their morphers gave off their respected animalistic cries as the ranger's visors flashed their individual colors, their Earth Energy transferred from them, to their Zords, and into the Orion Saber. The Megazord took flight into the skies and when it reached its apex the five Gaiazords appeared around it in a spiritual form before the Megazord dived down, the spiritual Gaiazords flew at the Mechbeast as the Megazord raised its weapon over its head.

"**Hunter's Requiem!**" the five rangers shouted as their Mgeazord cleaved Drimol in half. The Megazord turned its back to the Mechbeast as it went up in a fiery explosion signalling the end of Drimol's life. The rangers cheered in victory as they pulled another win over the Mechbeast Empire.

Luke stood up and crossed his arms, "That brings this hunt to a close." he said before turning to Whisper and giving her a thumbs up. She nodded to Luke and returned the favor.

After the rangers sent their Gaiazords back to their resting places, they went back to One Way and helped get things back in order since they wanted to keep the event going. Luckily the rest of the day went off without a hitch with a few matches between some teams and even a few adoptions. the five heroes were resting on the bleachers watching one of the last games and cheering whenever a team made a point. As the event went on, Whisper kept looking over at Luke who was sitting next to her with a small blush on her face. She had acted like an idiot going all crazy like she did and in the process she almost lost the people she cared about, she almost lost her family. Now she had to figure out a to apologize and thank Luke for helping her see the light and knocking some sense into her.

Whisper took a breath, "Um, hey Luke? I just wanted to say, you know, I'm really really sorry about what happ-" she didn't even finish what she was going to say when Luke leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head before giving it a pat. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot to the both of them. When Whisper first got adopted by Larry she was very hesitant about leaving Luke and his family since they were the first real family that she had but Luke gave her the push she needed, he kissed and patted her head like he did now and gave her a smile reserved for family. He then told her that she would always be a part of his family and gave her a new nickname.

Luke pulled back and gave her a smile, "Daijobu (It's okay) Susurra. I understand." he said causing her to blush even harder.

Davion moved over to Whisper and placed an arm on her shoulder, "Oh, what's this? Feeling a little flustered Whisper? I bet it was that kiss that you always like getting." he said before he broke out in a huge laugh. Whisper's face turned as red as Luke's ranger suit before she jumped at Davion who dodged it with a cartwheel, the two the ran off with Whisper chasing Davion in anger but also embarrassment. The other rangers just laughed at the two's antics before turning back to the game and enjoying the rest of their day.

_**Next time on Power Rangers Wild Hunters: Davion begins to have the Ranger fame and lifestyle go to his head causing him to use his powers for nothing more than getting attention but when a Scorpion Mechbeast puts Luke out of commission due to Davion's showboating, the blue ranger begins to feel the pressure and grief of what their lives do. Can Davion step up and help his best friend stay alive or will the grief completely tear him apart?**_


End file.
